Fate's Underhanded Tactics
by Lefthandedfreak
Summary: What happens when the two people, or in this case four, don't fall in love with each other? Why, Aphrodite sends Fate, the planner of all, to solve this slight drawback. But can Fate pull them together, or drive them appart COMPLETEDJYYS
1. Default Chapter

**LeftHandedFreak**: Hello's everyone and welcome to my first story. It took awhile to get everyone here and-

**Yami:** (running around in the back,screaming) SAVE US PLEASE!

**LeftHandedFreak:** Excuse me...(covers leans. sounds of crashing and pleas can be heard. Leans is uncovered) Anyways, I shall now perform the Disclaimer.(starts to dance and sing)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh, but if I did, there would be cheese for everyone! The only characters I own is well, none really because Aphrodite and Aries and all them were actually created by people in ancient Mythology and...nevermind.

Warning: Some material is not meant for those who are either Homophobic or not into reading stories such as this. J/Y/Y/S Yeah, it's a big reltionship.

Thanks and enjoy!(Yami tackles) AGH!

_Hard Feelings_

Love. Something unexpected,something we have no control over. At least over who it is, but that doesn't mean we can avoid it. Love may be a beautiful and blissful experience but it could also be dangerous, depending on who you loved. It's also not the most expressed emotion alive since most try to hide it from the ones they care about.

Yugi found himself in this same heart wrenching experience. The person he loved would never love him back. Besides, there was so many wrong things about it, at least, thats what everyone else said. The few people he had intrusted with the information of his crush had either stopped conversing with him or aproached him differently, like he had some sort of disease.It was driving him insane so afterwards, he kept his true feelings to himself and then told his friends that he was just mistaken, wasn't in love with his best freind but more or less with his friends' sister. There, he admitted it, he was gay, if thats what you could call it. Homosexeul with homophobic friends. Strange twist of fate, eh?

Rain started pouring on the strange star shaped hair, causing the teen to sigh inagony as he continued down the streets, his heart feeling as heavy as the raindrops falling on his head. There was another problem with his affection. See, his beloved crush was in love with some blonde haired beauty by the name of Mia. He followed that chick everywhere, though everyone could tell she had no interest in him, like a love sick puppy, listening to everything she said and drowning in the air she breathed. It made Yugi sick. He himself, no matter how in love he was, would never linger on something as worthless as that. But then again, he was, wasn't he?

Frustration and anger overcame the too short teen as a giant puddle engulfed him as a car speed by. He got a good glance at it before raising a fist and yelling at the already gone automobile. "KIABA I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!", Yugi yelled as threatenigly as possible into the empty streets. Good thing noone was around. He was assured to have gotten some strange looks then. After awhile of empty threats muttered under his breath as he continued down the street, he found himself in front of the Kame Game Shop, closed since his grandfather went off to Egypt on some startling new excavation, or dig if you wanted to use easy words and quickly pushed himself through the door and stripped his wet coat off.

"Hey Yugi", A voice yelled from the other side of the house.

"Hey Yami. Whacha up to?"

"Not much", Yami stated, walking into the room. He had a pair of square like glass on his nose as he squinted into what appeared to be, a burnt toaster? Ok, Yugi was lost.

"Yami, what are you doing with the toaster"

"Trying to figure out what type of evil spirit it is. At first, I thought it was some sort of water fiend but then got a real shoke when it burst into flames after I pulled down on the soul releaser", he pointed to the lever,"Several times"

Yugi's eye twitched. Fresh toast and Jam in the morning was totally off limits now.

"Ok...now answer me this, why are you wearing glasses?", Yugi was desperate for some sort of smart or intelligent answer. Not that Yami wasn't smart and intelligent at times, it just took him awhile to adjust in this new time in his new body.

" I heard that they help you see better but they just seem to make things less visible.", he removed the frames from his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose," along with being extremely uncomforting".

Yugi sighed and shook his head before heading upstairs."Just toss the toaster in the trash, nothing I can do will save it and put grandpa's glasses were you found them. I'm gonna lie down. I don't feel too well", Yugi said as he climbed to his room and flopped on his bed. Yami would surely find something else to do and maybe, by chance, less destructive. Like watching television? Yugi was happy that he had shown him that little trick so Yami wouldn't banish it claiming the wooden box had evil spirits in it that wanted them to partake in strange rituals such as drinking something called Folgers and watching some sort of programs that always seemed to collide with each other when it came to the times.

Blonde hair caught Yugi's attention and he starred into the face of his loving affection from a picture frame. Katsuya Jounouchi was in the middle of giving Yugi a noogie whilst Yami stood behind them, a slight smile on his face. Kiaba was glaring at all of them for the rude public display of affection Of course, Kiaba was always glaring so that wasn't anything new. If only he could have his Katsuya, Yugi thought as he layed his head down, life would be easier.

"Fate!"

"Go away!"

"Open the door fate, please!" You can't avoid me forever"

"I sure as hell can. That last time was only because Aries broke the door down"

"Oh come on, it's just one little task"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO, your the gaurdian of love, the giver of passion, you deal with it. That's not my department!"

"Actually it sort of is since your basically the ruler of what happens in a persons life and whatIS suppose to happen is NOT happening. Which means you need to concern yourself with it"

"I will only concern myself if they don't fall in love before 17"

" Katsuya will be 17 in two more months"

"Plenty of time to fall in love"

"Yeah, with help from you"

"NO!"

"Come on Fate, for me?"

"Hmmm, well in that case, NO!"

"ARIES!"

"Your not breaking down my door again, it was hell to repair last time."

"If you don't help I will--ARIES!"

"Argh, Fine Dity but you owe me"

"Thanks Fate, and don't call me dity, it's Aphrodite", a slender young blonde woman with hair that sparkled even in the dark and looks that could kill, said as she walked away, smile still on her lips.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Dity", Fate, a brown haired plain jane sighed as she rolled over on her bed, grabbing three books from a shelf and headed out the door.


	2. Getting Started

**LefthandedFreak:** Huzzo everyone! And welcome to the second chapter of Fate's Underhanded Tactics because I was basically born on a computer and I have nothing else to do. Besides. It's 12:29 A.M.

**Seto and Joey: **(pop up from behind counter) We're in this chapter!

**LefthandedFreak:** Ummm,yeah. But it's not like you two had to wait forever. It was only one chapter!

**Seto:** A chapter too long!

**Joey:** I agree!

**Seto:** Beside, who really wants to know about Yami and the toaster demon

**LefthandedFreak:** You do sort of have a point

**Yami:** (offstage) HEY!

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as much as the last. And I would like to thank my only reviewer. (drumroll) Dagger! (hugs) Thank you's! Anyways, I sorta noticed the same thing about the lack of stories between this great four pair relationship but never really thought about writing one until I joined the site.(gives you a plushie of Fate) It's all I could afford. Plus, I also read your story about Seto and Yami and Yugi and a certain office chair...somethings are better kept at home, eh? Hehehe!

Now, since all of you know the Disclaimer (it can be found in Chapter One) and the warning (Also in One) I will make no further ado and start the bloody story!

* * *

"300 hundred ways to prepare chocolate?"

"Check", Fate mumbled as she rummaged through her bag. She had made it to Earth alright, just like every other time, and was now unpacking in an apartment. Let's just say that the place just **_happened_** to have an extra room.

"More than Love?"

"Check"

"100 Ways to Make Cabbage?"

"Hmm?..Oh yeah, here it is"

"Tinsle, not just for Trees?"

Fate spun around facing, to the untrained eye, nothing but little floating particles in the air. Her gaze shifted to her calculator laying on a desk that was piled with books and a clipboard.

" Tinsle?", she asked, slightly bemused and slightly annoyed. The calculator, at that moment, decided to join the world of the living and bounced off the desk and into the air, floating a few inches from the young girl.

"Yes, did you bring it?"

Fate rummaged through the books and sighed, "Why did I bring a book about tinsle? It's not like I need it for this job or anything. In fact", she waved her hands agrrivated like at the rest of the books, piled in various stacks all over the room, "I don't need all of this. Well, maybe I'd need the chocolate one but, everything else can go back."

"Except the tinsle", muttered the calculator.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", the calculator tried to appear innocent (AN: Is that possible?) before floating over to the other end of the room. "Anyways, if you don't need all this, send it back and you better do it quick. That bag of yours", the forlorn bag seemed to fall a bit at having been addressed, "Has a mind of its own"

Fate raised a brow amused, "Kind of like you, eh Jarald? I mean, how many calculators can talk?"

"How many bags can think?", Jarald the Calculator asked, glaring at the unmoving bag.

"Oh calm down, it'll find it's way back home. Right bag?", the bag straightened a bit. "Yes, that's a good bag! Who's a good bag? Yousa good bag!", Fate cuddled the bag in her arms as it squirmed a bit and did a baggish version of a lick, but having no tongue, just managed to rub against her cheek, causing the brunette to laugh. "Now now, let's not get too excited"

"Gods know we wouldn't want that", muttered Jarald

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Kaiba", an intercom rang out a voice. The telecom seemed sort of out of place when compared to all the big an expensive equipment in the room. Kaiba, a very wealthy brunette, sighed from his chair placed in front of his glass window about a hundred floors above the earths surface, while stirring a hot cup of coffee with a spoon absentmindedly. He reached over, a bit sluggish like, and clicked the tiny red button.

"Yes, what is it Ann?"

"The applicant for the technical posistion, sir, has passed all her tests. "

Kiaba sighed, annoyed that his happy (AN: jaw drops) moment was interrupted by another employee, or future employee as it stood, already. "I'll be right there", he said standing up from his desk.

"No need", a young brunnette haired girl, wearing a long blue skirt and short sleeved top slided into the room. "I came to you. Kind of makes sense to meet your almost new boss in his office, right?"

Ok. She had scored some points. Kiaba nodded to a chair opposite of him, not commenting on her words of wisdom before he slided into his own, big, comfy chair. Oh it was to die for!

"What do you think, sir?"

"Hmm?", Kaiba snapped out of his comfortable daze and back onto the girl.

"I told you I received a total score of 99 points, sir, on the test"

Kaiba wanted to pour hot coffee on his pants, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "What! Noone's every got that kind of score. Well, except for me that is", Kaiba had a sort of smug look on his face as he said this before turning back to his problem at hand.

"I just know my material, sir"

" And what about the question?"

"Sir?"

"The question you missed. Which one was it?", Kaiba asked as he leered at her. She made no movement to avoid his gaze and just looked right at him. Well, actually sort of past him. She had creepy eyes, Kaiba noted.

"Well, er, it was the one about what I would do if a man came on to me at work and we were in your office and...um, I'd rather not repeat the rest. But the main question was if I would tell you. I didn't know how to answer that, sir"

"And why not?", Kaiba asked. Great, another one to make use of his desk like that Mary-Ellen. He shivered as he remembered their brief conversation. Brief because he fired the girl minutes later. Also brief cause he needed to order a new desk.

"Because I beleive in abstinance, sir. No sexual activity until marriage, sir and since I am not in a royal rush to do that, I surround myself with my work. Probably explaining my top score, sir"

Kaiba eyes narrowed.He wasn't sure if he could beleive her, but then again, she did score the highest than anyone. Well, except for Kaiba, that is.

"Alright, your hired Miss...er?"

"Fate, sir. Just call me Fate", the young girl smiled as her calculator glared up at her from her pocket.

"Very well than. You start in two days, Wednesday, ok?"

"That's fine sire. Oh, I was also wondering, sir, if you knew my cousin. We've never met but I was told that you've meet him a couple of times. He goes by the name of Joey Wheeler?"

Kaiba's face seemed to pale. Great, he had hired a relative of the stupid blockhead of a human being, and not only that, she was incredibly smart. Obviously, some genes didn't pass to one side of the family.

"This is not a casual conversation, Miss Fate."

"Actually sir, it will be until Wednesday. Besides, I really need a place to stay since I just arrived", Kaiba raised his brow.

"Just arrived?"

"I find work more important, sir, so it was very of me to get a job, sir, before a place to stay"

Kaiba sighed, annoyed that he was doing so," My secretary will give you his address. I'll inform her that your on your way", he leaned over his desk and exchanged a few words with the secretary before gazzing back up. The door swung shut gently. Now, Kaiba could finally get back to that afternoon nap that he was thinking about only five minutes ago and Fate could get onto her real job. Phase one, complete.

_

* * *

_

Joey laid still on his couch, sighing in vain. Mai had disappeared after an hour of shopping and it took him three hours later to finally figure that she had dumped him. What a day. His head hurt, his legs hurt, his heart hurt and it was only starting to get worse.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty"

'What the hell? Who is that' Joey thought as he heard the voice drift from the side of his house.

"Come on kitty, get down from there"

Well, as long as they stayed away from him, he was perfectly fine.

"Great, I can't reach from there"

Joey looked up as he heard a few bitter curse words before his doorbell rang, shortly afterwards. Sighing, he pushed himself up and off the couch, stumbling a bit as he opened the door.

"Excuse me for bothering you, sir, but my cat accidently ran up your tree in the backyard and..."

Joey cut the brunnette girl off,"...You were wondering if you could go get it?"

Fate nodded, smiling," That, and if you had a ladder. I don't climb trees. I guees you could say I'm afraid of heights", she blushed sort of sheepishly. Of course she was only acting but I guees you could say it wasn't too hard to do. She really wasn't fond of heights.

Joey sighed. He didn't have a ladder. He never USED one so why buy one? And since this girl was afraid of heights, it looked like he was going to have to handle this. "Follow me. I'll get your kitty". Saying that made him think of all those old sterotypicall things about firefighters as he lead Fate towards the back.

"It's that tree, over there", Fate pointed to the oldest, most deadest looking tree in the whole backyard. It was if the tree had never had a happy day in its entire treeish life. Joey sort of felt like that decaying trunk of misery at that moment as he headed over to it. There, sitting a few branches into the dead oak, was a gray and white cat, licking itself happily as it stared down at Joey. 'Yeah', Joey thought, 'I bet your enjoying this aren't you?'. He made a grab for the runaway creature but only got so far before it tore up another branch. Cursing, Joey lifted himself into the dead branches.

"Come here you stupid animal", Joey said aggrivated. Usually, he was quite sweet to animals but today was just not the day to screw around with him and this cat was absolutly looking forward to doing so. Reaching again for the astray fealine, it batted his hand with a paw before scurrying up another branch. The tree moaned in agony of the weight being placed on its poor, little, weak branches and gave out on Joey, just as he was about to swipe the too happy beast from the third landing.

There was a crack and a searing hot pain ran up and down his arm as he landed with a loud thud.

"AHHH!", Joey hollered as he grasped his broken arm, causing more pain to fly up is body.

"Hey, don't touch it, it'll only make it worse", Fate reached over and pulled his grasping arm away, no doubt inflicting more bodily pain.

"AGH! That hurt!"

"Sorry"

"No, no, it's ok.", he waved her away but she didn't budge.

"Here, let me take you inside and set it. It'll hurt like hell then, but it'll make it heal correctly and it won't take forever if we just sit around and wait for an ambulance.", Fate smiled wrily.

" What, are you some kind of doctor?"

"You could say that. I just graduated from med school"

Joey looked at her in disbeleif. "How old are you?"

"16. I was highly advanced for my age". Oh, if he only knew.

"16! You must rank really high", Joey gaped at her as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, well I don't brag about it. By the way I'm Fate. Who are you?", she raised her hand as if waiting for him to cough up sme cash before he grasped hers with his own hand in a mild shake.

"Joey"

"That's a nice name." There was a moment of silence. The cat didn't really care for the all to silent moment so it decided to be nice and jump down...

...right onto Joey's poor arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

_

* * *

_

**LefthandedFreak:** That's it for now!

**Joey:** You hate me, don't you?

**LefthandedFreak:** Maybe...

**Joey: **(mumbles)

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways I'm up for Ideas. I could always improve. oh, and Read and Review please!

**Seto:** Why do they call it READ and review if they've already read the story?

**LefthandedFreak:** Um...I dunno...Maybe it'll remain a mystery. (They sit in silence for a moment) Anyways, I'll see you later! (yawns)Goodnight!


	3. Worrying Joey

**LefthandedFreak:** Huzzo everyone,if anyone. I like this story too much to give up on it.

**Seto: **(mutters) God knows you should

**LefthandedFreak:** I heard that! Your mean

**Seto:** Only speaking the truth

**LefthandedFreak: **That's it! No more Happy Time for you mister

**Seto: **You can't take that away from me. I'm Seto Kiaba

**LefthandedFreak:** What, does you name suddenly make you some sort of God? I don't think so! Remember Kiaba, I control what you do here since your not home safe and sound were you should be

**Seto: **(backs away nervously) Now now, Left hand, remember what the doctor told you...

**LefthandedFreak: **(stops) You mean the part when he screamed and jumped out the window(seto runs away) Seto? oh well...

Now, since all of you know the Disclaimer (it can be found in Chapter One) and the warning (Also in One) I will make no further ado and start the bloody story!

* * *

"Sorry about him. He's a bit mean", Fate had Joey bundle up on his couch, blankets wrapped around him, as her cat purred, rubbing it's face against Joey's. She had set his arm only a few minutes ago, causing another scream and a few unheard of (or unkind) words, before taking the liberty of, shall we say, making herself at home.

"A bit? A BIT! This...this...THING has it out for me", he pointed with his good hand at the innocent purring creature. Fate just sighed.

"He has it out for everyone. Doesn't like anyone but me, but it seems like he's starting to warm up to you. It just takes him some time."

"By breaking peoples arms and then jumping on them!"

Fate chuckled at Joeys scowl. "You could say that your not the first victim of the terror known as Briggs". She plopped in a chair next to Joey's.

"Anyways, I would recomind not moving around a bit for awhile. Briggs pulled a number when he jumped on it.",she leaned back before glancing at him. "You hungry? I could make you something?"

Damn! Joey knew he forgot to get something today. His cabinets were devoid of any food, having been emptied that morning due to Joey's eating habits. Great,now what? "Umm, I don't have any food", he said sort of sheepishly.

"Forgot to buy some, eh?", Fate asked with a small smile.

"How did you know?", Joey quirked a brow at her.

"I've done that plenty of times. Don't worry, I'll go out and buy some",she said standing up before stopping."But, I can't just leave you here with no one to watch you."

"Why, it's not like my arm is gonna fall of, right?",Joey chuckled but stopped at Fate's serious look.

"I don't know, I'd feel better if someone was watching you. Do you have any freinds that live nearby? Perferably a guy.",Joey raised a brow at her," No,no,no,I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I wouldn't possibly be able to sleep and watch you. I perfer to do so,pardon me for saying so, but in the nude". Ok so she lied but she was really good at it due to Joey's wide eyes.

"Um, yeah, my freind Yugi lives just done the street", Joey said, finally gathering his thoughts back together.

"Oh good, I'll call him. You keep your numbers by the phone right?", It was more of a statement than a question as she got up and waltzed over to the phone. Joey laid as stiff as possible,trying to ignore the obssesive rubbing and purring the cat just found necessary to do as he listened into Fate's conversation.

"Hello, Is Yugi there? My name's Fate,I'm calling in behalf of his freind Joey..",there was a pause," Hello Yugi, my name's Fate. I'm calling in behalf of your freind Joey. See, I'm at his house at the moment and he broke his arm...yes his fine, trying to save my cat", there was a long pause," A huh, well that's the thing. Joey is going to need servallince through the night and I'm not going to be able to do that. Also, I'm goina need to buy some food. Yeah, he forgot. Uhuh. Thank you so much, I can't wait to meet you. Goodbye", Fate hung the phone up and strolled over to her chair.

"He has to pack some clothes and he'll be right over. He's quite worried, you know", Fate said, a smile briming her lips.

"Yeah, well that's Yugi for you. He worries constantly for his freinds. He's never selfish", Joey shrugged.

"I don't know..",Fate looked away, hopping to get him curios. Oh goody, it worked.

"What? What don't you know?", Joey was going to sit up but then thought about his arm falling off before laying still.

"Well, he seemed to really, REALLY,worry. "

"So he's just worried, that's what he does"

"But it seemed like a different sort of worry"

"What kind of worry"

Fate smiled as the bell rang. As she stood to answer the door,she looked back at Joey. "There's two types of worrying, or levels as the case may be, that a worryier can do. Think about that. Just to let you know, all this worrying is worrying my head". She said, leaving Joey to his thoughts as she opened the door.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** That's it for now!

**Joey:** That was short

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah,well, I didn't want to rush it

**Joey: **Oh no wouldn't want that now would we? Are you trying to get me to think?

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah.

**Seto:** Joey,we know it's a hard thing for you to do, but could you try it?

**Joey: **I hate you

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, I'll see you all later! R and R.

**Joey: **This chapters rated R? (Seto and LefthandedFreak smack Joey) OWWW, What was that for? (The two just shake their heads and walk off) guys...GUYS!


	4. Yami

**LefthandedFreak**:LefthandedFreak here and I shall just warn everybody now that this, out of all the chapters I've written so far, is probably the worst.

**Bakura**: I think it's all bad myself

**LefthandedFreak: **When did you get here?

**Bakura: **A little while ago

**LefthandedFreak**: Well go away or you can never see Ryou again

**Bakura**: Why would that bother me

**LefthandedFreak: (**smiles) oh it will

**Bakura: **no your not..(is it in head)

**LefthandedFreak: **Time for story!

* * *

"Move six spaces backwards"

"Yugi, are you cheating me", Joey asked as he saw his piece get moved back for the fourth time that game.After Yugi showed up, Fate left to buy some food, leaving the two guys all alone with nothing to do. Yugi had only waited a few minutes before taking the liberty and finding a board game for them to play and occupy there time with.

"No, Joey, why would I do that?", Yugi asked innocently as he moved his piece forward five spaces.

"I don't know. How many times can someone land on a go back space?", Joey asked, eyeing the board, curiously. Yugi just chuckled lightly.

"I don't know Joey, how many times have you landed on that space?". Joey glared at Yugi and made to tickle the smaller before a searing pain shot through his arm.

"Ahhhh, shouldn't have done that"

"Joey, are you ok?", Yugi was by Joey's side in no time, checking his arm and making sure he didn't look worse than he already did.

"With you worrying over me, I think I'm perfectly fine",Joey chuckled causing Yugi to blush as sat back.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this anymore... I'll put it away", and with out another word, Yugi was up and out of the room in no time, board game in hand, leaving Joey with his thoughts.

'Did he blush?'

Yami was bored out of his mind since Yugi left. There was nothing to do. So with that in mind, he asked himself what would be best to do.

Go Shopping. Mostly because there were running low on food, and also because it gave Yami something to do other than figure out what that thing Yugi called a blender, did. So after grabbing some cash, that Yugi, thankfully, had taught him how to use, he headed out for the hustle and bustle of the supermarket.

The place was crammed full of people. This struck Yami as unusually odd. Usually when he came to this market, there was only a handful of people, not enough to fill a football stadium. Yami then reminded himself that he did not know what a football stadium was but hoped it was really big so his comparision wouldn't be in waste.

He soon fell forward as someone shoved him from behind, causing him to land on a girl.

"OUCH!"

"I'm sorry"

"No no, it's ok. It's a killer crowd today, eh?"

Yami pulled himself off the girl and held out his hand for her to take so he could pull her up. He got a good look at her as she got her footing as she stood up in front of him. She had a lot of brown hair. Her eyes met his.

"Yeah, it sure is", Yami shrugged as he looked away. He could almost feel her smile.

"Figures, there a big sale today.", she sighed as Yami looked back at her. Hmm, she looked less...how should he say it...devine this time,like she actually belonged on Earth. "Everyone wants something and they don't care who they hurt to get it. I'm Fate by the way, who are you?"

She said this all pretty fast, leaving Yami in a daze as he responded. "I'm, um, Yami"

"That's a cool name. I've never heard anyone else called that before". The girl again, smiled like she knew something, but although the smile creeped him out, he couldn't help but feel suddenly proud of his strange and unusual name.

"Yeah I like it especially"

Yami fell back as Fate was shoved into him.

"Argh, we've got to do something about this crowd", Fate hissed as she glared daggers at the man who had shoved her.

"But what?", Yami was now fending off an old lady with a cane, who was trying to place a subtle blow to his head.

"I've got an idea". Yami turned to look at Fate but she had dissappeared. Not for long anyways, for she then made a reappearance on top of a shelf.

"Hey everyone. The Food Store down the street has a forty percent cheaper sell.!".

If Yami thought it was bad before, it was worse as people started to rush out and to the other store. He would have been trampled to death if a hand hadn't grabbed him and pulled him up a shelf of baked beans (now only twenty cents a can!).

"Cool trick huh?",Fate smiled from her perch as the last customer zoomed out.

"But if there other store was cheaper, why didn't we go too?"

Fate then looked down sheepishly," Um, that was a little lie I told, but don't worry, they'll be back as soon as the realize that there wasn't a cheaper sell. So instead of waiting to get trampled again, lets get our stuff and get out."

Yami looked at her." That was some quick thinking you did"

Fate beamed,"I pride myself on that. Now come on",she jumped down."Let's get shopping."

It didn't take long for Yami and Fate to get what they needed and check out,playing a little game inbetween of who could find the food item the fastest and seeing who could down a whole bottle of coke without air.

"..and it was totally down hill from there, especially after that underwear landed on his head", Yami laughed his head off as Fate finished her story of a thing called summer camp.

"You know, your real fun"

"Why thank you! But just to let you know, that's not my middle name", Fate winked at him. So it was a corny not really a joke joke. Shoot her.

"You know, you should meet my freinds...", Yami stopped," Oh, wait. You can't meet Joey he broke his arm and Yugi, well, he's watching him"

Fate seemed to know he felt sorta down." Say, why don't we go out and have some fun Wednesday. I'm sure your freind will be better. You can meet me at my job too!"

"Really, where do you work"

"Kaiba Corp"

"You work THERE?", Yami stared at the girl strangely as she nodded."Oh, well, I guees that's cool"

"I guees so too. So I'll see you Wednesday?",Fate stood up from her spot on one of the counters

"Oh, yeah sure", Yami hoped off the register as signs of life started to reenter the store.

"Alright, see you later Yami"

"Bye Fate".She must be very smart for having a job at Kaiba Corp. That, are very lucky.

Fate couldn't help but smile as she left. Another Phase of her brillant plan, complete.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak**:This chapter sucks and I know it

**Bakura: **SOwhy did you write it?

**LefthandedFreak**: I figured I should work on this. Besides, the plot bunnies have hold of my good thinking part of my brain, so everything really bad. But it won't be for long people. The next chapter is garunteed fun. Especially when Fate causes a little accident and Mmmph(Bakura covers her mouth with a hand)

**Bakura: **You num nut, your not suppose to tell

**LefthandedFreak: **But it's funny

**Bakura**: I'll show you funny (hits her)

**LefthandedFreak: **Owww( passes out)

**Bakura: **(sighs) read and review


	5. Dropping In?

**LefthandedFreak**:Ok, so this one is probably not written to the best of my abiltity.

**Kaiba:** You don't have a best ability.

**LefthandedFreak: **According to Dagger, she thinks it's very good. Thank you Dagger. (gives you a sledgehammer) It helps me with my computer trouble, maybe it'll help yours

**Joey:** Your uploading pretty quick aren't you?

**LefthandedFreak**: I couldn't wait. I decided to write earlier than anticipated. I'll probably be Uber bored Wednesday and write like two extra chapters. I have a really neat story plot were...mmph(Joey covers her mouth)

**Joey:** Your terrible at keeping secrets

**LefthandedFreak: **I know (sighs) anyways,I hope you all enjoy. (hugs Dagger) Thanks again.

**Kaiba:** What kind of word is Uber?

**Oh and I don't own ANYTHING**

* * *

CRASH! 

uh-oh Kaiba was gonna be mad at someone, Fate thought as she stirred a cup of coffee absentmindedly. It was her first day on the job and already she had manuvered into the hectic hustle and bustle of the place. The crash echoed throught the building, having come from the testing room near her. Hmmm, that knowledge could come in handy.

And here came the almighty one himself. Seto Kaiba strode down the hall, looking like he needed a good aspirin and maybe some alcohol to wash it down with, which, of course, the bottle perscribed was not a good idea. Of course, Seto Kaiba was, well, Seto Kaiba, and he'd be damned if he let something as insignifigant as a bottle of pills tell him what to do.

He really needs a vaction. A very long vacation. Which, is why I'm here. Fate couldn't help but smile at her thoughts, ignoring the yells echoing out of the door next to hers and the many heads of workers curiously gazing out. It was only natural that Kaiba was louder than the Crash and by the time he had left, three people were removed from ever working there again.

Fate sighed as Kaiba walked past her and back up the stairs, since the elevators were broken. Honestly, this guy runs a billion dollar corperation and he can't even have operating elevators? Work just wasn't what it used to be. Fate strolled down the hall and to the front of the building. It was her time to leave.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey were all waiting for her in the main lobby,though Yami probably hadn't told Yugi or Joey her name.Three different voices called out a very simple name, which seemed to confuse all of them.

"I had no idea your friends were Yugi and Joey, Yami", she giggled into her hands. She never really knew why but every time she stayed on Earth, she started acting more and more like a little kid. But that never stopped her from doing her job.

"You've met them?"

"Yeah, she's the one who broke my arm", Joey smiled smuggly. He was only kidding of course.

"If I remember correctly,you were the one climbing the tree", Fate smiled, winking at the three

"Yeah, but it was your cat"

"Can we just get out of here?", Yugi pipped up from between Joey and Yami.,"I'd rather not have Kaiba know we were here"

Hmmm, know they were there.

If Fate had been that girl, Samantha, from Bewitched (AN: Warning, I don't own. I know shocker), she would have been able to wiggle her nose. But not having the right skill, not to mention whatever else it took to do that simple task, she just glanced back at the reciopsionist, who at that moment was trying to poor coffee, type on a computer, and answer the phone at once.

"Argh, I'm gonna need help...Fate?", the lady at the desk suddenly looked up at the brown haired teen, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Yes Ann?"

"Could you take this coffee to Kaiba? I'm not going to be able to and still answer the phones"

Fate smiled,"Of course, I wanted to show my freinds my office anyways"

"You have an office?", Joey peered up at her as Fate only smiled.

* * *

"That room was your cubicle! That could have housed all of my furniture, including my string collection" 

"Umm, FYI Joey, I didn't need to know that bit about the string", Fate glanced back at her freinds as she led them down a testing lab, coffee in hand.

Hmm, that sign didn't look dangerous enough

That one looked too dangerous

What does two elephant signs have to do with video games?

OHHHH,that sign looked perfect!

In case your wondering, Fate was busy glancing at all the lab doors, catching every weird bio signed pictures nailed onto the heavy oak.

"Umm, guys could you guys wait for a minute. I forgot something in here",Fate frowned innocently at her freind,"and only personal is allowed inside"

"Alright", Yami shrugged

"Ok, oh and since you don't want Kaiba to see you I suggest you go wait in the room down the hall by the bathrooms. It's a miniture cafe'". Joey took off and down the hall with this information planted in his head. Yami only sighed as he followed and Yugi shook his head.

"We'll see you there eh?"

"Yeap, bye Yugi". Now, to get to work.

* * *

BOOM! 

Kaiba flinched. Great, that explosion was a lot closer than the last one. What was it this time?He quickly shoved himself up and hurried down the hall. Hopefully, not too much damage had been dealt. He still had to deal with the elevators. I mean, honestly, who's ever heard of a billion dollar corperation not having opperating elevators?

He approached the first set of smoking doors that he saw and hurried inside, spotting his new hiree.

Oh, did she know how to piss him off.

"Kaiba don't..!"

"Shut uuuuuuppppp!".

Fate flinched as she heard Kaiba land with a thud into a huge hole in the floor, which prevented her exit and everyone else's entrance. Well, if they didn't want to fall of course. Next thing she knew, the doors flew open again and in came Joey.

"Joey.."

"AHHHH!"

"...stop?"

Oh goodies. Two elgible bachlorelettes...ahem...bachleors in a hole in the ground, together. Perfect! In came Yugi and Yami

"GUYS DON'T MOVE!"

oh goodies. She stopped them in time. Yugi and Yami looked curiously at her and then down at he gaping hole mere inches from them.

"Ohhhh"

"How did that happen?", Yami was extremly curious. It had to be another everyday appliance, right? He made mini explosions at home once using an easy bake oven, which is an entirely different story so lets continue with the one at hand.

"Don't worry about how it happened, just get us out!"

Oh, Yami knew that voice. Apparently, Seto had fallen into the darkened pit.So, what did he mean by us?

"You can stop standing on me now"

Oh, and there's Joey voice. That explained the us. Yami didn't have time to gather his thoughts as Fate barked orders.

"Yugi, Yami, go and try and find anything that can pull these two out please?"

"Why aren't you coming?"

Fate pointed at the gapping hole making it rather noticable that unless she wanted to join Seto and Joey, she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. Yugi took action and grabbed Yami, dragging him out the doors so they could start thier search.

Now, time to set forth another phase.

If it wasn't so quite.

"So...um, I take it you two have met before?"

She could here Kaiba huff and Joey growl. Oh, this was going to be difficult.

"Hmmm, hey I have an idea, lets exchange information about ourselves to each other"

"Little informatal facts about myself shall not be exchanged with troublesome employess and pesky mutts"

"Well your no little saint, Kaiba"

"Watch it mutt"

Fate sighed. These two were impossible. but then again, ideas always formulate.

"Oh come on...spill"

"Joey didn't know how, but he suddenly felt himself talking out of control and against his will. Here he was just spilling out everything. His hopes,his dreams, even what he had for dinner last night(which consisted of a lightly roasted steak beside a gently fluffed pile of potatoes) in front of an aggrivated CEO and a nosy freind.

Why him?

"Oh, I'll keep the breifs in my head from now on, Joey", Fate winked playfully as she turned to look at Kaiba.

"Your turn"

Now if Kaiba thought that what Joey had down was funny, he should have seen himself. Why in the hell was he talking? Argh!He didn't mean to say that...or that...or...NOO!

"Your gay?"

Fate held back a giggle. Oh goodies. So Kaiba knew he was homosexual somewhere in that deep abyss of his head but had probably either...

A) denied it

B) Didn't think of it often or...

C) Didn't even know himself.

Personally, Fate was rooting for B. It would make more sense that he had said it out loud if he knew. Fate couldn't put words in thier mouth, she could just help the ones in them to, say, jump out.

"No", Kaiba sounded like he was trying to hide the truth

Which is really hard, Fate knew from experience. Truth doesn't like to be ignored. Hey, come to think of it, Truth owed her a few dollars from that pocker game...

"Than why would you say something like that...well...I'm waiting", Joey was having a feild day.

"Fine, so I am, ok! Doesn't matter anyways"

"Doesn't matter? Oh come on Kaiba, all this time you were picking on me and you were only probably trying to get a peak of my ass"

Fate blushed, as she knew Kaiba was doing. Oh, was he really peaking at Joey's arse? Well it was kind of...bad Fate, bad.

"Look, I might be gay but that doesn't make me a perv"

Good combact.

"I didn't say being gay made you a perv"

ok, maybe not good enough

"You inquired it though"

"Well I didn't mean to. I'm sorry"

There was silence.

"Anyways, I can't date anyone even if I wanted to"

"Why not", Joey cocked his head at the faint outline of the young CEO.

"Because, the press would have a field day and, well, I don't really know anyone else who's that way, you know?"

Fate smiled,"I might be able to help with that. I can tell with certain people."

"Really, did you know I was gay?"

"Yeap"

"Even when I hired you?"

"Uhhuh!". Yeah, like how was she not suppose to know? She was suppose to get him together with three other guys. One who was too caught up in his dream world about girls, the other totally glum and the third, clueless.

"It doesn't bother you?", Kaiba seemed a bit bothered by this. Weren't straight people as they put it, homophobic?

"Nope"

"What are you gay too?"

Fate started laughing. Was she gay! She wasn't even permitted strong feeling like love, so maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. Hey she was Fate, one day she'd probably turn on herslelf. Who knew.

"Nope, not gay to my knowledge. I've just never had trouble with people that are. In fact, I don't find them any different than before"

"Yeah, if it makes you fel better, I still think your a cold hearted bastard"

"Shutup Joey", Kaiba growled.

"Oh Kaiba, I didn't know you felt that way", Fate laughed from her perch knowing that she had gotten the brown haired boy to blush even more."Who knows, maybe Joeys gay too"

"I am not"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

There was silence. Obviously Joey never had. Fate smiled. Oh this was perfect, she was really close to getting these two. Just a few more minutes.

"Well you know there is a way to tell", Fate jumped down and into the hole next to Joey, causing the blonde to jump.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss Kaiba"

If Kaiba was capable of tinging pink, he was defiantly five shades of red by now. Joey looked a bit mortified in the dark. It still looked well lit to Fate but maybe that was because she was some sort of entity from above.

"No"

"Oh come on, It wouldn't hurt", Fate knocked Joeys hip with her own, inching him towards Kaiba.

"I agre with Joey,Fate. If he doesn't want to..."

"WAIT,YOUR ACTUALLY AGREEING WITH ME!"

The darkness was paved in silence again.

"I'd rather you not do something against your will."

"Since when did you care?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe"

And the two were at it again, neck and neck, trying to best the other one. Neither noticed Fate inching closer and closer until it was too late.

"Hey what are you...mmph!". Fate had taken the oppurtunity to grab both boys heads and push them together, getting their lips to meet,a faint innocent smile on her face as she looked at the sky. That was a very neat color of beige. Aphrodite better be using her magic now too. It would make this whole situation better.

Joey fell back as did Kaiba when Fate let their heads go. Now Joey was blushing. Hmmm, Goodies.

"Why did you do that"

"I was curious"

"About what pray tell?"

"I was just wondering if you two would look cute together"

Kaiba was hiding a blush. It's not everyday you forcefully pushed against the lips of a boy you think is uber hot. Did he just think 'Uber'?

At that moment, Yugi and Yami decided it was the best time in the world to make a reapearance.

"Hey guys...we're did Fate go?", Yugi was pearing across the hole from the top.

"Oh, I'm down here. I had to break Kaiba and Joey apart," The two boys wide eyes met her calm ones,"from a fight. I swaer, warn me next time you guys leave me alone with these two. They were literally at each others throats". She winked. There secret was safe.

Until she put Yugi and Yami into play but first she had to get that dinner together and...

oh yeah, phase three complete.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Just so I can say this again, I don't own anything! Nada. If I did, would I be here? 

**Joey:** Why did you make Fate do that to us?

**Kaiba:** I would never allow that to happen to me!

**LefthandedFreak:** Oh really (holds up pictures)

**Kaiba:** Where did you get those?

**LefthandedFreak:** Little brothers are a bitch, ain't they?

**Kaiba:**Mokuba!

**LefthandedFreak:** Read and Review please!


	6. SorryAuthors note

**LefthandedFreak**: Hello my dearly, beloved friends.

**Bakura:** I ain't your friend

**LefthandedFreak:** I'm talking about Dagger, not you….oh and anyone else who's reading this story but not reviewing (to the side) shame on you (smiles) anyways it's kind of amazing how things work

**Seto:** Like…?

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok, just to let you know, I was reported for something that was a total accident so just to let everyone know, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, is that clear?

**Joey:** Yeap

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, just as soon as I typed up my recent chapter I find out I can't post till a certain date. Ok, fine with me, I'll just wait.

**Yami:** and then what happened?

**LefthandedFreak:** And then, as soon as the waiting date is over…..my hard drive crashes

**S/Y/Y/J:** NOOOOOO!

**LefthandedFreak:** Yes I know, everything gone and I have to use my moms computer (which really sucks since I can't write my next chapter (sniff)) I also lost my three new chapters that I already wrote. How crappy is that? They were so funny and now, gone. Though I did get your letter Dagger. I love that you love this story….I understand you totally…see, I'm a crazed fangirl too, we can be crazed together. And I think Fate is going to write truth a nasty email….but anyway (cries) I had to make you wait once and now I have to do it again? I hate myself. Everything's gone…

**Seto:** And all those beautiful pictures of me, gone, never to be seen again

**LefthandedFreak:** (stops crying) Is that all you think about

**Seto**:……yeah…..no wait….yeah, yeah

**LefthandedFreak:** How do I put up with you people.

**Yami:** By the way Lefthand, how did your computer crash so sudden like that?

**LefthandedFreak:** (hides sledgehammer and laughs nervously) I have absolutely no idea….

Sorry for the inevitable wait, but don't worry, I'm going to harass my dad so much, he'll have to fix my comp. Till then, sorry. (gives Dagger a plushie of Y/Y/S/J holding hands)


	7. Thinking eh?

**LefthandedFreak**: Hello's my dearly beloved friends!

**Seto:** Oh no, she's back

**LefthandedFreak:** Partially back. My comp is fixed and upgraded, yeah, but no internet. So I wrote this and saved to disk and then uploaded…

**Yami:** I don't think they care about the process.

**LefthandedFreak:** Whatever, I'm just glad I'm, back. I'm also glad all my reviewers are back.

**Yami:** Um…you only have one reviewer

**LefthandedFreak:** And she's the coolest thing ever. In fact she gets best reviewer award (hands Dagger trophy). Thanks for holding on. And now, for my evilness to continue…(smiles evilly at Yugi and Yami)

**Yugi:** Why are you looking at us like that?

**Yami:** No…please no..

**LefthandedFreak:** I hope you all enjoy….

**Y/Y:** NOOOO!

* * *

After an exciting game of who can get out of Kaiba's building the fastest (won by Joey by the way) Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Fate started up a delightful evening filled with fun. Well, fun until Fate knocked Joey into a small pond. Fate then found it hard not to make matters worse by accidentally hitting him in the face as she helped him out of the water.

"Sorry Joey, I'm accident prone", Fate apologized as Joey glared up at her from the grass, Yugi and Yami laughing their heads off.

"Yeah, it's ok. I just better head home and change…see ya", he stood up and started to head off when Fate stopped him.

"Joey wait!", she ran up to his side, trying hard to not get wet herself, " My place is closer and I'm sure a few of my brother's clothes will fit"

Joey eyed her, "I didn't know you had a brother"

"Oh yeah, Jerald's a riot. I'm sure he won't mind", Fate smiled innocently. Jerald wouldn't mind being related to her….as long as he got paid later for it. Oh that calculator could be a real pain at times.

Fate was snapped back into reality as Joey shrugged," Ok, but I owe you"

Fate smiled as she steered him to her place. Oh, he was going to regret saying that.

* * *

"Umm, nice place?", Joey attempted to compliment the condemned building in front of him and found It very hard.

"Ah, you don't have to be nice. It's a load of crap but the only place with vacancies. It does nicely for staying up for a longer than hour", Fate steered Joey into her small house, if that's what you'd call it. A bed and couch were the only pieces of furniture in the place and frankly, were the only pieces needed since the place wasn't very roomy.

Joey didn't really notice when Fate draped some guy clothes across the arm of the couch.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll be waiting out here", Fate nodded at the rusty door that, Joey hopped, led to the bathroom and not to a long drop somewhere. As soon as he shut the door, Fate started up.

"So, have you thought about it?"

Joey was a bit confused. "What?"

"Do you think you could be gay?"

Oh, where in the hell did she get her stuff, "If your referring to the…brief confrontation between me and Kaiba…"

"Kaiba and I…"

"Kaiba and I, then I haven't thought of it at all. No need to"

"Why is there no need to? You seemed a little happy to be kissed by a stubborn ass as you'd put it, and that's being nice about it."

Joey was trying hard not to fall over in the cramped space," I wasn't happy about it, I was disgusted "

"Tell me, do you blush when ever Mai kisses you?"

"How did you know about Mai?"

"She's a friend. Now please answer the question"

"Well….", truth was, Joey and Mai hadn't kissed period. Come to think of it, she always avoided him when he tried to, "Yes, plenty of times". Joey appeared from out of the bathroom, shirt on backwards and wet clothes in hand..

" Ernt, wrong answer. You two haven't kissed"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, you did when you put a well in your sentence. That means your trying to think of a good lie that usually comes out too casually and obvious"

"You know a lot about the way people think. You even knew Kaiba was gay and you got him to admit it"

"I didn't get him to admit it, he did that before I jumped in that hole but I do know a lot about people. I pride myself on that"

Joey sat down on the bed and fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"Do you think…I'm…well…like him?"

"Homosexual you mean?"

"Um, if you want to put it that way, I guess"

Fate looked at him," I don't know, you tell me"

"Well, no…I don't think I am"

"But that's your problem. You're thinking about it instead of using your heart", she got up and made her way over to Joey and kneeled in front of him. " Everyone can feel something if they follow their heart. It's quite simple, really. Say if I were to kiss you, you'd probably blush if you actually thought about it. But here's what I want you to do. Don't think about it." Fate leaned forward and kissed Joey (AN: No, she's not attracted just proving a point).

Joey decided to do what she said. Clear his mind of all thoughts and left his emotions only. Nothing. Not even the slightest hint of attraction. Fate smiled at him tenderly before pulling him up and showing him to the door.

"When you get back to Yugi and Yami, tell them I got a headache and decided it best if I stayed home. Oh and Joey?", Joey stopped moving away from Fate, scared at what he had just found out about himself.

"Yes"

"Don't be scared of your feelings. Confront them. Only then will you understand. Goodnight". Fate shut the door, leaving poor Joey confused, scared, and cold.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** And now Joey is left to think.

**Yugi**: What's going to happen with me and Yami?

**LefthandedFreak:** That's Yami and I and I can't tell you in front of the reviewers. They already know enough as it is.

**Yami:** (reading through what LefthandedFreak has in store) Oh my, Joey does this and then Fate does that and Yugi and I are tricked into that.

**LefthandedFreak:** Shut up before you accidentally tell what's going to happen!

**Kaiba:** Can't you give the reviewers a preview?

**LefthandedFreak:** Maybe next time but not now…now, I have evil plotting to do and Kaiba's soul to rescue. That new Yugioh episode of waking the dragons is going to haunt me forever now.

Read and Review


	8. Strange Squishy Feelings

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello again everyone!

**Kaiba:** You just can't get off this story can you?

**LefthandedFreak:** Nope, and I'm trying hard not to. I'm easily distracted by…oh shiny coin (picks up penny) um…what was I saying?

**Joey**: You were introducing the chapter.

**LefthandedFreak:** Oh yeah. Oh, and Dagger, I've noticed the same thing about Joey. But luckily for him, and just cause I wanted to, he sort of figures it out in this chapter. Also, your not alone, I've picked up the vibe too. It's really hard to miss after awhile. I've even made spotting it a game!

**Yami:** What's going on with Yugi and me?

**LefthandedFreak**: Oh that's next chapter

**Yugi**: You said it was last chapter last time!

**LefthandedFreak:** I know but I couldn't afford for you two to run off. I already had to threaten Kaiba and Joey. (The two shiver) Now do you want to be like them and sad and gloomy or volunteer without feeling a lot of pain?

**Yugi:** I'll go with less pain.

**Yami:** Me too.

**LefthandedFreak:** I thought you would! (Gives Dagger plushie of Yugi and Yami hugging) They're so cute! Too you! Let's get this story started! Oh and I don't own anything if you haven't caught that yet.

Onto the evil!

* * *

Only a week had passed since the last confrontation with Fate, and Joey was a mess. He hadn't been able to sleep since his dreams haunted him with images of everything from that day with Kaiba and Fate, and he couldn't stop his endless pacing in his house.

He was going insane he just knew it. He couldn't like Kaiba. He wasn't gay. He was perfectly straight. Then again, after Fate and him had the brief confrontation, he had noticed certain things in his life that made sense of it all. He even managed to spend a day with Mai and suddenly couldn't realize why he liked her so much. She was a good friend, that was for sure, but wasn't what he was looking for.

But Kaiba? Of all people it just had to be the stubborn ass. Joey picked up a box of cereal and started to make a seaming less hard breakfast and managed to poor the milk all over the floor, along with knocking over a few vials of spices. Oh that's it!

Joey gathered up his coat and headed for the door. He was going to confront Kaiba again, try and clear his head, and finally figure out if he really did have feelings for Kaiba. If nothing happened, Kaiba would just beat the crap out of him and he'd be on a hit list for assassins. If something did happen, he was two feet into his own grave.

Before leaving, Joey managed to knock over the coat rack, which knocked into the hallway dresser, which knocked into the mirror, which all knocked onto the floor. Joey couldn't help but flinch before he left.

* * *

Head down this hall, take a right, do a semi circle, jump over the water fountain, make sure not to hit that fire alarm, spin past the group of giggling employees and, tada, you've turned in your report to the big man, who leers down at you as you pant for air. Fate couldn't help but clutch her chest as she gasped for air, Kaiba flipping through her report as he sipped his coffee.

"Hmm, well you've done better than I expected." Kaiba handed the report back to Fate before turning around and facing the outside world, only broken off a piece of glass. "Make sure it get's to the first floor for faxing in…five minutes"

Oh Kaiba could be such a-

"Mr. Kaiba?", Ann's voice rang through the small intercom on his desk. Kaiba sighed and clicked the red button.

"Yes Ann?"

"There's a Mr. Wheeler here to see you". Kaiba glanced up at Fate who suddenly got the idea that it would be best if she left, which she did, stopping outside the doors to hear the rest of what was said.

"Tell him to make an appointment like the rest"

"He says it's important sir"

"He'll just have to wait like the others, ok? Send him away"

"Yes sir". Fate speed off as she heard the intercom click off. She only had 5 seconds to get down there before Joey left and she really had to hoof it.

* * *

"Listen, I don't care what he's doing now, I'm going to talk to him!", Joey was enraged. That, that! Oh, no words could describe how much of an ass Kaiba was, it was impossible.

Ann sighed, aggravated," Sir, if you don't leave on your own, I will have you forced from the premises". Joey growled before nearly jumping as someone touched his shoulder.

"Hey Joey", Fate tried not to seem like she had just ran down forty flights of stairs (the elevators where still broken) as she smiled at Joey's flushed face. "What's up?"

Ann peered from over her desk. "You know this man?"

Fate smiled evi…sweetly before nodding. "Yeap, he's my cousin". Joey looked at her, causing Fate to jab him in the arm, telling to play along. Luckily, he got it.

"Yeah, the emergency was that.. um…her cat had to go to the hospital. She loves that thing more than life itself".

Fate placed a look of aghast and fear on her face, "Oh no! Oh Joey, could you please get my papers on him, to prove I own him, their on my desk". Joey wasted no time in taking off and for the stairs. Fate smiled slyly and whistling, walked over to a bench and sat down.

Ann looked confused," You need papers of proof when you go to the vet now?"

* * *

Kaiba snuggled deep into his big, leather, armchair. Oh it was so comfortable and soft. The perfect sleeping chair. That is, until his doors where swung open and close violently, disturbing his piece.

"Who is it?", Kaiba asked as he spun around to face the intruder but stopped short when he saw a panting Joey at the door.

"We need to talk". Joey regained his composure and sauntered over to Kaiba, sitting opposite of the boss man.

"About what?"

"About…", Joey suddenly found his feet a bit interesting at that moment. Hey, that's a neat shade of grass stain. Note to self: Clean that off and save it!

"There's no need to discuss that", Kaiba caught on pretty fast. I guess you have to if your gonna own a multi billion dollar company. That or you have to be extremely lucky.

"Well, I think there is"

"Why, pray tell, do you find that of utter concern?" What sort of word was utter anyways?

"Because, I, well, I don't know, I just do", Joey fidgeted a bit. Talking to Kaiba was like facing off with a deadly Python. Joey would take the Python any day.

"What, are you homophobic? Is that it? Have you come here to taunt? Let me set you straight Wheeler, whatever you say is not gonna phase me", Kaiba started working on something that he found suddenly interesting on his computer.

"No, it's not that"

Kaiba glanced at him before leaning across his desk, breathing down Joey's neck. Oh, breath Joey breath "What is it then?"Oh, Joey breathe, breathe! Kaiba was way too close for his own liking. But maybe that liking was only in his thoughts. Joey quickly took a quick breath, cleared his head of all thoughts, and took the plunge.

Kaiba was phased! Not every day do you have a certain Joey Wheeler attack your lips? A certain nice, not to mention attractive, Joey Wheeler. But this was probably part of the torment. That's it. Act like he likes you and then hurt you. It happens all the time to people like him. People like Kaiba.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to regain his composure and knock Joey off and to the ground. Joey himself was a bit too dazed to notice. That was…attraction he was feeling. Oh no, oh no. Anyone but Kaiba!

"I bet you thought that was funny Wheeler. Well let me share this with you", Joey suddenly felt a pair of strong arms on him. Kaiba had managed to call a security guard in the short minutes it had taken Joey to regain himself. "I always have the last laugh!"

* * *

Fate couldn't help but wince as she saw Joey hit the ground outside. She couldn't go help him though, Ann had ratted her out to Kaiba and he was now a little eager to see her. Fate slowly grudged up the stairs to her awaited doom and found that time goes faster when your dreading something rather than when your not. It didn't even take her long to cross the football field hallway.

Fate took a deep breath and stepped through the double office doors.

"I see you let Joey up to see me", Kaiba was glaring sullenly at his reflection. "Well now that you two shared your little laugh, I will now deal your punishment"

"Oh come on Kaiba, I was only trying to help. He really wanted to see you", Fate pleaded.

"Yeah, so he could have his little fun and joke about it later. Probably tell the press". Fate hoped that hadn't caused another vein to the head.

"Kaiba, it's not like that"

"Well if it's not like that then how is it!". Fate crossed around the desk and drew back the blinds that hid the front part of the building apart.

"Look down there and what do you think you'll see?"

Kaiba raised a brow, "An empty street judging by the hour."

"Not that, I meant about Joey. He's still down there"

"He's probably laughing then." Kaiba huffed before he felt Fate push him to the window to peer out.

"Really? Take another look". Kaiba was about ready to have her kicked out too, a little more forcefully than Joey, but stopped when he saw the blonde haired boy.(AN: Don't ask how they can see him from high up. They have good eyesight) Joey looked extremely depressed and hurt as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"See? He wasn't trying to trick you. He was trying to show you how he fealt the best way he could. He really cares Kaiba.", Kaiba didn't move as Fate leaned closer to his ear from around his shoulder.

"Go to him"

It didn't take long for Kaiba to get up and out of his chair, cross the floor and head out the doors. Fate stood there for a few minutes, by herself.

"3, 2, 1…", Kaiba strolled back through the door and pointed at her.

"Oh by the way, your fired"

"I know sir"

Kaiba nodded, "Good", he turned around and left, leaving a smiling Fate behind.

"Oh I'm good"

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Fate is so good! Anyways, that's it for now! I hope you like what's gonna happen next too!

**Joey:** You don't even know if she likes this!

**LefthandedFreak:** I know, but I bet she'll like the whole big love triangle. Fate is so gonna have a headache.

**Kaiba:** You are evil.

**LefthandedFreak:** (smiles demonically) I know. I even managed to have a light saber battle at school.

**Yugi:** No you didn't.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah I did (shows missing hand)

**Yami:** uhh….Read and Review please.


	9. Let's Talk

**LefthandedFreak:** Well, I really don't think this is my best chapter. It took me all day to actually come up with some sort of beginning. Dreadful.

**Kaiba:** (Looking at Lefthand's reviews) Oh my god, someone else is reading this?

**LefthandedFreak:** Why not? Dagger likes it.

**Kaiba**: Hey, T.Lei made fun of me.

**LefthandedFreak:** No she didn't. She was merely stating the truth. Thank you T.Lei, Kaiba is paranoid. (hands you plushie) Just cause your truthful! And a reviewer too!

**Kaiba:** Hey!

**LefthandedFreak: **And thank you dagger. I've noticed a lot of Shonen-ai in the virtual world episodes. Of course, it's noticeable everywhere.(stitches another plushie) I'm glad you like my plushies. Luckily, my homework hasn't been getting in the way of my story. (shoves three uncompleted project, a math worksheet, and an essay that needs to consist of 1600 words under the bed) Hehe, anyways, I hope that you like this chapter which I feel upset that I didn't do a good job on and read and review.

**Math sheet**: (pops out from under bed) Alright, now that your done introducing the chapter, GET TO WORK!

**LefthandedFreak:** Yes sir.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! What were you thinking? Jumping on him like that"

Of course, Joey hadn't been thinking. That's why he was in his latest predicament. A confused heart. One side of him was trying to get him to believe in what he always had, before Fate and Kaiba screwed it up. The other side wanted him to embrace his new feeling. The problem was, he was feeling more than just one thing at the moment.

Fed up with walking and thinking Joey finally plopped down on a park bench, because, well, where else would he be if he was on a park bench? No need for an introduction there, folks.

"You should have just done what you always did….should have kept to yourself…but…I needed to know."

Well, at least he got rid of the walking bit. Joey brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes with a sigh. Maybe sitting here for awhile would make him feel better. If not, he could always talk to Yugi. He was always there for his friends in their time of need.

* * *

Look left. Look Right. Empty both ways. Where could he have gone? Kaiba sighed as he wandered down the empty streets, trying to locate Joey. It seemed pretty hopeless. By the time he got to the first floor, Joey had disappeared into the dark unknown world. If only he was some sort of vampire, then he could sniff the dufous out. Of course, Kaiba didn't believe in vampires, along with many things including Fate, Destiny, and a so called thing known as Friendship.

THWACK!

Who put that tree there? Kaiba held his swore face with one hand. Good, nothing broken other than maybe his dignity. Luckily, no one had seen him.

"So, was that to teach yourself a lesson or is that how you get around, by running into things?", Joey was peering up from a bench from out of the gloom of the night.

If looks could kill, Joey would have been dead, burnt to a crisp, resurrected, and killed again but in a more horrifying way than the last. Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't amused. "Tell me, is it just me, or am I the only one who notices how pathetic you are?"

Joey smirked, "G Kaiba, maybe I should have stayed and let you insult me at your company. Would have saved you a trip none the less.". Kaiba stood silent for a moment before shifting a bit, like he was nervous, but he didn't show it.

"If your gonna say something rich boy, than say it"

"We need to talk"

* * *

Fate felt pretty good right now. No wonder Kaiba stayed in his office. She wouldn't leave this chair either if she had the choice. Sighing, she brushed a few stray hairs out of her face as she leaned back in the chair. Oh she was so comfortable…..so….

"Fate"

damn. Fate sat up to face her most favorite person in the whole wide world. Aphrodite.

"What do you want Aphrodite? Come to imbed your words of advice?", Fate chuckled a bit at this as Aphrodite scowled.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was running fine, that's all"

"Don't want to get in trouble for doing a bad job, I see."

"You know that's not it Fate.", The blonde beauty crossed her arms defiantly as she perched herself atop of Kaiba's desk.

Fate rolled her eyes , "Yeah, I know, I know, you're here to remind me of inspection this coming week. So tell me, when's Bes coming?" Aphrodite rubbed her arm a bit.

"Well, you see, Bes has become ill"

"How can he become ill, he's an entity?"

" I don't know, he just has. I personally think he made that up so he can have an early vacation. He did that last year.." Aphrodite paused as she seemed to remember whatever unpleasant event occurred as a result of the vacation before snapping back into reality. "Anyways, the big man has assigned a permanent replacement until Bes get's back."

"Uh huh, ok, who is it?"

"Hades"

Fate slammed her head into the desk causing Aphrodite to jump. She laid there for a good seven minutes before picking herself back up and doing it again.

"Fate?"

"Shh". BANG!

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if the pain of ramming my head into a piece of wood could match the equivalence of having to put up with Hades for God knows how long". Fate pulled her head off the desk, revealing a very beaten up face. "Too bad I can't feel pain. I might have been able to knock myself out"

Aphrodite shock her head and wiped a few trails of blood away, healing the broken skin. "Oh come on, you'll only have to put up with him for a week. After that, he's gone and back to helping out the dead." Fate smiled softly. "Now, how are your little love birds coming?'

Fate smiled slyly, "Two of them should start getting to know each other tonight. That will go on for about two weeks before they decide to call it official. At least, privately, though., Kaiba can't risk the press. Then Yugi and Yami come into play. Next will be my favorite part"

"The affairs?"

Fate turned around and looked out into the brilliant night. "The affairs".

* * *

Yugi breathed in the cool crisp air of the evening. It wasn't every day he was blessed with such a lovely night. It was great walking weather. So with a small explanation to Yami that a doughnut was food and not some sort of weird ring, Yugi treaded off and into the night.

But now where to?

Everything was closed around this time of night. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the full extents of nature. Just as long as it didn't involve rain and someone's car, he was fine. That's when it hit him. The park was always the best place to see nature at work. Why not?

It didn't take long for Yugi to fall in step with the slow pace of the place. In fact, he swore he could see two other people just ahead, enjoying the night like he was. Why did they look so familiar? Wait a sec; was that Joey and Kaiba talking?

If Yugi had a camera, he would have called it a Kodak moment. Yami would never believe him. Well, whatever they where saying seemed important so better if he just slipped around the back.

"….but I'm not to sure of my feeling for you"

Hold the phone. What did he just say? Obviously, Yugi had gone undetected as planned, but had caught a little dabble of something….just plain weird.

"Maybe we should get to know each other first. You know, I tell you about me, you tell me about you. We could work something out before we take the next step"

Next step? Oh they couldn't be talking about….or could they? Yugi peered from around his hiding place (which happened to be a well placed tree) as he tried to get a good glimpse of the two. Sure enough, they seemed a little to entranced in the others eyes to actually be talking about anything else.

Yugi felt something wet slid down his face. What was that? A raindrop? He brought his hand to his face as he realized what it was. A tear. He was crying. First Mai and now Kaiba? Was Yugi always going to be so alone? Did Joey have to hurt him so?

Careful not to allure them to his presence, Yugi backed away. When he was sure he was out of earshot, he took of running, trying to the very essence of reality it seemed. It didn't seem to work. He couldn't even manage a good dreaded sigh when he ran past Yami, a bashed coffee pot in his hand.

"Yugi?"

* * *

**Kaiba:** And there you have it, another stupid and senseless chapter.

**Joey:** (looks around) where's LefthandedFreak?

**Kaiba**: (smiles evilly) Oh, last I saw, she was getting whipped by her History book.

**Joey:** (winces) ouch. I'm glad I lost my books.

**Kaiba:** I'm glad I'm smart enough to install fear into the books.

Read and Review.


	10. Converastion with Fate

**Kaiba:** (looking around) Umm, Where's LefthandedFreak

**Joey:** Packing.

**Yugi:** Packing? Why? She's not moving is she?

**Joey:** (looks up from hamburger) Um, sort of. She's going up to some sort of city so her parents can take a class on blind vendors. She won't be back home permanently until October or November.

**Kaiba:** Wait, so she won't update this story till then?

**Joey**: No she's taking her comp with her. She just doesn't know how long it will take for her to get it set up and her internet working. And if she doesn't get Internet I'm afraid of what she'll do to us.

**Kaiba: **What could she possibly do to us?

**Yami:** (walks in with saxophone on his head) Umph…

**Joey:** (biting into hamburger) That.

**Yugi**: Well….since Lefthand can't do it, I'll address her two reviewers.

First Dagger 

LefthandedFreak goes hard on herself on a lot of things. Probably because she's failing most of her classes. (Sounds of LefthandedFreak cursing and crashing can be heard) and that she can't do a lot of things correctly. She's promised more than once though that she'll make this story fabulous.(hands plushie of a see, hear, and speak no evil Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi with a Joey plushie for the sidelines). Here you go.

And now T.Lei 

Kaiba is very uncoordinated. Joey's nice enough to notice too! (smiles) That's why LefthandedFreak loves him. I guess your right bout me getting my feelings right too. I can't help it though (lowers to a whisper) she forces me to do this (a boot flies through the air and hits him)

**Kaiba**: Looks like she heard you.

**Joey:** Yeah, sorry mate.

**Yami**: Mmph thep.

**Yugi**: Here's the next chapter.(rubs bruise)

* * *

Yami stood outside a rundown looking apartment building. Yugi hadn't spoken a word to him in a week other than the fact that he wanted to be left alone. Yami couldn't figure what was wrong. Yugi went out happy and cheerful and came back like the apocalypse came. It was very disturbing.

He felt even worse that he couldn't help. Yugi said that he wouldn't understand. So he went to Joey for advice. His long time friend didn't know what to make of it either. He was basically banished from the house when he was brought over to talk to Yugi. So, using the advice Joey gave him, he went to see Fate. (AN: Joey gave him directions from the one time he visited)

Yami was starting to have second thoughts, though, as he stared at the pile of junk before him. Fate didn't seem the person to live here. Of course, Joey wouldn't lie if he knew where she lived so this had to be the place. It just had to be a very spooky place. Doing as Joey told him, he went up the elevator and to room 27, making sure to step over a few sleeping drunks on the hall floor.

He didn't even get the chance to knock as the door opened. Fate stood, smiling brightly at Yami, her hair pulled up into a loose bun.

"Hi Yami, fancy seeing you here"

"How did you know….", Yami was about to ask how she knew he was there before she interrupted.

"Come in, come in, I'll make you some tea." With that, Fate turned and squeezed her way into the kitchen. Yami stepped inside and shut the door, locking it as soon as he had the chance. Those people where really shady. Inspecting the place wasn't that hard to do. There wasn't much to inspect. A bed and a couch, along with a small counter that held a beat up telephone and a calculator.

Yami found a spot on the couch that looked ok and sat down, making himself comfortable as soon as Fate walked back in.

"I didn't know how you liked your tea so I'm made it like mine". Fate set a tray on top of her bed and handed him a steaming cup of brown liquid. Yami didn't know what to make of it. Fate picked her cup up and sat on top of her bed, sipping slowly on the hot liquid. "So, how goes it"

Yami swirled the 'tea' around a bit. "Ok"

"Any problems"

Was that a leaf he saw? "Umm…I don't know"

Fate raised a brow before looking at the Yami's cup, then to Yami, then the cup. A smile lit her face as she gently pried it from his hands. "Sure ya do. Tell me, how's life with you and Yugi"

Yami brain seemed to start working after the cup was taken away. He fidgeted a bit. "Well, Joey told me you where good at figuring things out and could probably help me with a recent problem. You see, it's Yugi, he's not being himself"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, a couple of nights ago, he went out for a walk, by himself, cheerful as he usually always is. A few hours later, he comes back home crying for no reason to my knowledge. The only time he leaves his room now is either to go to the bathroom or to eat. He doesn't speak to me though. Say's I won't understand." Yami felt ashamed that he couldn't help his most trusted friend.

Fate kept her eyes on Yami for a long time, studying his face before lightly smiling. "You shouldn't feel bad that you haven't been able to help him out so far. He's not letting you and that's not your fault. "

"I just can't help it. What can I do to help him? What's wrong with him?"

"Tell me, how many nights ago did this start"

" Seven nights ago."

"Ahh, I se now", Fate took a sip of her tea as she stared off into space.

"What, what is it?"

Fate smiled. "He's feeling the pains of a broken heart. Don't know who caused it but all the signs point to that."

"Well, what can I do to make him better"

Fate shook her head. "It works differently than that Yami. He needs time." Yami didn't seem to like this answer as he slumped back into the couch.

"But how will that help. Not talking to people isn't going to help"

"How bout this Yami. I'll think of something tonight, see what I can come up with, and get back to you tomorrow. Meanwhile, you should head home. A lot of weird people come out after dark"

"They seem to be out in the day too"

"Yeah well..", Fate shrugged before helping Yami off the couch and to the door. "For now, I want you to go home and make him something that he likes to eat and make sure he gets a good rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow.". Yami nodded and opened her door.

"Thanks Fate"

"No Problem, Yami. Talk to you later". Yami shrugged at that before heading for the elevator. After he was out of sight, Fate closed the door again and headed for the phone. Jerald flew up from the table.

"What are you up to?", The Calculator inquired as it flew this way and that.

"Oh you'll see. Oh, hello Yugi. I promised I'd call you back. About that dinner I was telling you about. I found the perfect guy." A smile lit up Fate's face.

* * *

**Kaiba:** Ha, it's your turn, it's your turn!

**Yami:** Make fun of us one more time and I'll pull your tongue out.

**Joey:** Hoped you guys liked this chapter. . It came out sort of short though. Something she didn't like. I think LefthandedFreak did too when she wrote it. You should have seen her. Swollen ankle, splitting headache, typing away and muttering to herself.

**Yugi:** Beautiful.

**All four:** Read and Review.

**Yugi :** (As they leave, looks at Yami. ) How'd you get the saxophone off?

**Yami:** I ate it.

**Yugi**:…..I don't know you.


	11. Dress up!

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello again. Sorry bout the long wait, I've been doing some stuff.

**Kaiba:** napping?

**LefthandedFreak**: No! Getting ready to leave my comfy house and go to some apartment in some city.

**Kaiba**: Oh right, well, se ya later. (Lefthand gives him a look) What?

**LefthandedFreak:** I hope you know I'm taking you with me.

**Kaiba:** NOOOOO!

**LefthandedFreak:** Now to my reviewers…

**Dagger **

(Chases after bus) COME BACK! (stops gasping for air) I would catch you bus for you but I seem a bit too slow. (notices she hasn't moved at all) oh, hehehe. Oh and Yami loves you. Isn't that right Yami?

**Yami:** Yeah, I'll give you some Yami love, as long as I can still love Yugi...hey you got me to say that bit about Yugi didn't you?

**LefthandedFreak:**hehehehe anyways...

**T.Lei **

Hello? (knocks on comp screen.Screen breaks) oops...(tosses Bakura plushie through) I hope you get that. It's my fave. It's takes awhile to make them so, I'll have at least one for everyone next time.

**DragonLady222**

Oh thank you DragonLady, your so nice. Oh, and about that computer problem, I have plenty of them too. Don't worry though, I won't be leaving this story hanging. I'll finish this even if it takes me all my Yugioh Comics (hugs comics) and I would never get rid of them. Keep reading please!

**LefthandedFreak:** I am also sorry to say that this chapter didn't come out the way I had planned. See, this was going to be the dinner chapter but then I realized that they couldn't have a dinner knowing who their talking to. So I had to dress them up. The only thing I like is how mean Jerald is to…(Kaiba covers her mouth)

**Kaiba:** Let them Read and Review.

**LefthandedFreak:** Mmph.

* * *

"NO.NO. NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Ah come on Jerald, it won't hurt at all", Fate waved her hands again at the flying calculator only to have the blast from her hands hit the lamp and knock it over. :Stay still will you"

"No! I refuse to become human. Even if it is for a so called few hours", Jerald flew around the room, dodging Fate's magic.

"Please Jerald. I need someone to pick up Yami, dress him up, and then escort him to the magic making sight and I can't do it because I'll be busy working on Yugi!"

Jerald was still confused on how Fate got this to all work. After Yugi was crushed by what he saw, he immediately called Fate (maybe due to her divine intervention) and talked to her about it. Spending quite a while, try a week, talking to Yugi, Fate convinced Yugi that maybe Joey wasn't meant for him. Maybe Yugi was spending so much time on him, he didn't notice all the eligible men around.

That's when Fate suggested a blind date, set up by her, with a guy she knew was precisely Yugi's type. A guy who just happened to show up at Fate's minutes later. After setting up a day with Yugi, Fate contacted Yami suggesting that he take a day away from Yugi and come have dinner with her. Yami was at first reluctant, of course Jerald couldn't blame him, but he finally bent to her will when Yugi started to make a lot more appearances around the house.

Fate had everything set for tonight. A place, the food, the strangely made costumes so they wouldn't tell who they where dining with until the end. There was only one person missing: A waiter. And also someone to pick up Yami to get him ready for tonight. Jerald didn't want any part of it.

"Remember last time when…"

"Oh hush Jerald, no more last times. The pirate escapade, the murderer's guild, and that one time with the cannibalistic clown that hadn't eaten for three days is all in the past. Besides, these guys are perfectly sane"

"Sane now, but after your done with them they'll go loco!"

"Please help me?"

"Only if you can catch me, my dear"

Fate sighed. She'd pick up Yami herself if that wouldn't blow her cover. Besides, she was going to get Yugi and dress him up for the dinner. She couldn't make them both up at the same time. Oh Jerald could be so selfish.

Closing her eyes, Fate engulfed the air around her as she breathed, listening to the quite of the room. Suddenly she spun around and grabbed Jerald from the air, a smile sliding up her lips.

"Got you"

"Dammit!"

* * *

Yami walked down an ok neighborhood block, address in hand. Fate had mailed him a letter, directing him on how to meet her for this dinner thing. Yami seemed to be able to get lost even with the paper, though, and it didn't take long for him to get turned around.

Ok, don't panick. What did Yugi say you do when you can't figure out how to get somewhere? Oh, right, ask directions. The problem was, there was noone aro….oops, spoke too soon.

A young man, around Yami's age (AN: Theoretically speaking) had just walked from around a corner, his hair sticking up in an undeniable fro. He looked ok. Approaching a bit nervous, Yami tapped the pan on the shoulder lightly.

"Um, excuse me sir, I'm looking for…202 Elm Street. Do you know where that is?". Ok, this man was defiantly giving him the weird look.

"Your Yami, aren't you?"

Ok, how did he know his name?

"Um, yes, have we met before?".

The other man bent down to Yami's eye level, looking him up and down before sighing.

"This will never do. Gloria, get the shampoo and rinse please, we have a lot of work to do"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a complete mess. Fate said I'd have a lot of work to do but she never said that I'd have to work on such…low class art!". The man sniffed rather rudely at Yami.

Ok, first he's lost, then he finds strange man that just happens to know Fate, and now is calling him low art? Yami was now completely dumbfounded. He couldn't think about that for long though, someone was shoving him into what looked to be a washing room. It had a lot of chairs to sit and wait in, more chairs with sharp object next to them (and if he remembered correctly, that one was a scissor) and more chairs with little bowl like sinks near the head rest.

"Um, who are you and why am I here?"

"Fate has instructed me to turn you into a master piece for tonights dinner. I'm not to cut your hair though but I am suppose to change your look. Too bad she won't let me touch whack the bush off. She wants me to cover it with a wig."

"What? She doesn't like my hair?"

"I think she likes it, but that's not the point. You are a disgrace to all beautiful people"

"Uh…"

"Yes, and that leather, oh, so last millennium. Vita, take it off"

Yami literally jumped as someone ripped his shirt off (AN: drools) and scrabbled to cover his bare chest (AN: like he has something to hide pft) .

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Cleaning you up, you ugly but sniffer. I have never seen such low class work in all my life"

"Who are you?"

The man spun around, a bottle of shampoo in one hand and a strange glossy white shirt in the other. The froed one spoke.

"Me, my name is Jerald, and I am your Savior"

* * *

"OW!"

"Oops, sorry Yugi, I just have to make sure it doesn't stick out at all or else this whole blind date thing will go out the window.", Fate apologized as she pushed hair pins into the purplish blue wig ontop of Yugi's head. Fate had really scrambled at her work as soon as she arrived at Yugi's place and had immediately started to work on his hair and face.

Now, he had strange, short colored hair (which wasn't too un natural), extremely pale make up on him that made him sort of look like snow, and some sort of purplish blue make up around his eyes, sort of like a mask. He could hardly recognize himself.

"Um, Fate, isn't a blind date more of like, meet the person, looking like yourself, and get to know each other?"

"Well, usually but you sort of do already know each other in one way. So I want you two to get to know each other in another way.". Fate pulled away from Yugi's hair, a smile of triumph on her face before turning around and opening her suitcase. Yugi looked inside.

"Whoa"

"I know"

* * *

Yami was perfectly scared. Jerald the weird, which Yami nicknamed after only three minutes with him, was doing all sorts of strange things to him. He had forced his hair into some type of tight elastic band and had placed a red short wig on top. A white mask had been set over his eyes and a white shirt clung to his chest just a little too tight.

"Now that your almost finished, I'd like to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Fate has had to cancel on the fact that she's become sick"

"WHAT!". All this for nothing!

"Ah, but you see, she didn't want you to go through all this for nothing so she pulled a few strings and got someone to take her place. She hopes you like this…friend of hers"

Well at least he hadn't gone through all the redicule for nothing. "Thank God", Yami muttered.

"Yes, thank God that we hadn't run out of black suede pants. Along with this neat drapping cloth….um…thingy. Now hold still, I'm going to remove your pants"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Yugi cloud barely breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a lovely white suit (AN: or dress if you prefer :p) with a dark purple floor touching coat draped along his shoulders. Along with the weird hairpiece that couldn't be described but Fate said it showed off his eyes more.

"Oh my…"

"It's great, isn't it?"

"I barely recognize myself!"

"That was the idea", Fate sat back in her chair, her hair in a frizzled mess from running her hands through it so much. "Anyways, I hope this dinner goes alright tonight."

Yugi turned and smiled at her before sitting next to her. "Even if it doesn't, you tried your best to help me out. I'd never be able to repay you"

Fate smiled before frowning.

"What's wrong"

"It's nothing. Come on, I have to get you to the backyard restaurant, my own personal place to cook.". With that, Fate grabbed her keys and strolled Yugi out to her car.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** I can design girl outfits but when it comes to guy stuff, I haven't a clue. (Kaiba walks out from behind a curtain, a strange green dress on)

**Kaiba:** How did this happen!

**LefthandedFreak:** (holding back laughter) What happen?

**Kaiba**: How did you get this dress on me? You wrote it, didn't you.

**LefthandedFreak:** Welll….

**Kaiba:** I knew it!

**LefthandedFreak:** Alright, I confess. But ya got to admit, gren looks pretty good on you. (the outfit suddenly turns blue) but blue looks way better!

**Kaiba:** Lefthand!

**LefthandedFreak:** I'll be back next time. If Kaiba doesn't kill me.(runs off as Kaiba follows)


	12. Ack

**Yami:** (walks into living. See's Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura looking for something in the living room) Um, what are you guys doing?

**Yugi:** (throws pillow onto floor) looking for Lefthand.

**Yami:** Huh?

**Yugi:** She's...gone missing

**Yami:** WHAT!

**Seto:** I knew she'd do this. Work on a story, get a lot of people happy (points to the window where a whole bunch of reveiwers are looking confused through) and then just stop. She's pathetic.

**Joey:** Maybe she was kidnapped.

( camera shows LefthandedFreak tied up and unconcious in closet somewhere. Goes back to the guys)

**The guys**: Nahh.

**LefthandedFreak:** Well, that actually isn't what happened. My dad (points to dried up fat husk) hasn't been working on my computer like he promised. So, since my comps up inthat place I'm staying atand without internet and won't load, I'm stuck using the library which is sort of under construction. So, I still don't have my next chapter up (cries as she tries to avoid the evil glares) I know, I know, but you know what. (dries tears) I'll write 4 chapters and load them up for you guys. I would do six but I wouldn't want to over exerite you guys. (mumbles) and myslef (to normal voice) So I hope I'll see you guys soon. Sorrrryyyyyy. (throws a whole bunch of Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey plushies.) Bye (sits and hugs Bakura plushie)


	13. Hades Arrives

**LefthandedFreak:** Huzzo's everyone! Sorry for the longest wait ever!

**Kaiba:** Yeah, make us wait like that again and we might have to kill you.

**LefthandedFreak:** Eep! I must talk to my reviewers.

T.Lei 

Yes, we must have our girly ways! Kaiba, come here!

**Kaiba:** What?

**LefthandedFreak:** (rips shirt off) squee!

**Kaiba:** AHHH!

**Yami:** Ha, your turn!

**LefthandedFreak: **Yes Jerald is quite quirky for a calculator but lets just say, he doesn't get out that much.

**Jerald:** I hate you all

Dagger 

Here's that chapter you wanted and (hands over a picture) A picture of a shirtless Yami and a leathered Yami just for you.

**Yami:** I don't have to know how you got the leathered one but how did you get me shirtless!

**LefthandedFreak:** Jerald is also (Jerald poofs and turns into-) a camera!

**Yami:** Great.

**LefthandedFreak**: Isn't it? By this afternoon, there will be millions of pictures of you shirtless throughout the Internet.

**Yami:** You wouldn't

**LefthandedFreak:** (sends image to everyone alive and a few dead people.) Oops. Hehehehe.

**Yami:** Must kill

DragonLady222 

Jerald is good at torturing people. Why'd you think Fate brought him along? Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

HellsEternalFlame 

Thank You! (Glomps) Your so nicey! Here, have some chocolate! (Gives you some chocolate) Aw, heck, here take Yugi!

**Yugi:** First I'm being horribly betrayed in a story; next I'm giving away to reviewers. What's next, a talk show with this crazy loon? (Points to LefthandedFreak who suddenly became extremely interested in this idea) crap.

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! Have fun! Oh, and I apologize for the spelling errors that have occurred and, trust me, will occur. My spell checks not helping and I don't have time (literally) to re read this. Sorry.

* * *

Yugi paced around nervously.

"Don't worry. This date will run smoothly and you'll find that you like him. Who knows, maybe you'll have a lot of things in common." Fate stepped out from out of the dressing room. Yugi looked at her a bit confused.

"Dressing to impress?", he grabbed the edge of her torn a dirty dress, studying it as they stood in the kitchen. Fate giggled lightly.

"No. I'm the one who's cooking. I'm not going to wear something fancy when there's a chance that it'll get caked with food. Besides, I'm not the one on the date, remember?"

Yugi let the dress go and sighed, "Yeah, your right."

"Why don't you go on out and get some fresh air, you look like you could use some", Fate said as she nudged Yugi to the back door.

"Sure, I'll be outside" Yugi was about to leave but stopped as Fate grabbed him and placed something small on his chest." What was that?"

"A voice changer. Don't worry, I just don't want you two knowing who you guys are and he'd be able to tell who you are with your voice" Fate smiled as Yugi shrugged and headed outside. As soon at the door closed, Jerald walked in from the front and approached Fate from behind.

"Everything ready?" Fate smiled and turned around to face Jerald.

"Yeah, Yami's outside." Jerald nodded his head to the backyard. "Suppose their gonna run into each other out there."

Fate peeked out if the window, "Shh, the evenings about to start"

* * *

Yugi leaned against the rusty bars of the fence the jailed him inside this frightful evening. Or at least, that was what he believed it was going to be like. He sighed unaware of the person beside him. "This just doesn't seem right". Boy, that voice thingy sure had a way of changing his voice. He felt mature.

"You could say that again"

Yugi jumped nearly a foot as he suddenly noticed the guy next to him. He was looking at him with a strange look. "I didn't scare you, did I?" Yugi realized that the strange look was actually concern. It was hard to tell with that mask on.

"No, you just startled me, that's all"

"Aren't they one and the same?" The red headed boy inquired.

"Well, maybe they are", Yugi, answered as he thought about it. All right, so the other guy was right. Question was, who was he?

"I'm kind of hopping I don't screw tonight up. I seem to do that with everything I do."

"You can't be that bad at it. Your still living aren't you?"

"Yeah…so?" Yami asked confused.

"See. You haven't accidentally screwed yourself into death"

"I guess that's good", Yami said as he chuckled a bit.

"So, I'm guessing you're my date tonight, right?" Yugi turned to face Yami all the way.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yami starred at Yugi for a moment before holding out his hand," Um, I'm Kakei"

Yugi looked at the hand for a moment before smiling and shaking it, "I'm Kudo, nice to meet you"

"Same here" They were still shaking each other's hands when Jerald stepped outside.

"Dinner will be ready shortly so if you would please take a seat, I will serve you shortly." The two nodded at Jerald as he turned around and headed for the door. Jerald stopped at the entrance before looking back with a smile. "You can't stop shaking each others hands now. I'm pretty sure you've greeted each other enough."

Yugi blushed, embarrassed as he gently tugged his hand away from Yami's. "I guess we should get seated then."

Yami nodded and followed him to the table. He caught a glance of Jerald doing a weird movement with his hands. Huh? Pull a rope? No that wasn't it. Jerald slapped his face, grabbed a chair, and pulled it out. Oh, he wanted him to pull his chair out. Wait, no, Kudo's chair. Oops. Jerald slapped his own face as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Aphrodite and You sure know how to pick them", Jerald shook his head as he walked over to where Fate was cooking. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and salad. What? You expected something extremely fancy like caviar and snails?"

"Aren't caviar and snails the same?"

Fate thought about it, "Not too sure. Maybe. Anyways, I'm almost done with this so could you serve them the salad."

"Alright", Jerald turned around before turning back around, "What salad?"

"The salad I just made". Fate continued her Lasagna masterpiece.

"No, seriously, what salad?" Fate sighed.

"Uh, seriously, the salad I just-", turning she was faced with the disturb sight of no salad. Now salad didn't just walk away. Fate frowned. And if she didn't know better, closets didn't laugh "Hades"

In a flash of what some would call glory, others would just call coming out of the closest, A figure clad in motorcycle gang clothes (AN: I know, I know, cliché) made it's way across the kitchen, bowl of salad in hand. Huffing, Jerald grabbed the bowl and made his way outside.

"Ah, come on Fate, you have to admit it was funny. I've never seen Jerald look so confused in all his life", Hades leaned extremely close to Fate, "But you hit the nail right on the head"

"Now if only I could do the same to you"

"Ouch", Hades fell back in fake pain, "That stung me right…", Hades lowered his hand to his pants. "Here"

"You are nasty"

"I'm Hades"

"That's what I hate about you, you know?" Fate shook her head as she started chopping some onions.

"Oh, you and I both know your incapable of hate, Fate. It doesn't suite you."

"That's kind of crappy too since it rhymes with hate."

"Yes but rhyming words", he grabbed her and turned her around, facing him, "And actual feeling are two different things"

"You know, I thought you were sick but now I know the truth, your disgusting" she shoved his face away with her right hand and started to turn around when she realized her other hand was stuck. But, on what? Jerald soon answered that question when he walked back in.

"Um, Fate, your hands cooked to the stove" Ah yes, she forget she left that burner on high and must have stuck her hand on it when Hades had leaned against her.

"Great, hand me a spatula", a bit confused, Jerald handed Fate a spatula and watch as she tried to pry her cooked flesh off the stove. After a few moments of frustration, Fate cursed and tossed the spatula aside. "Curses, it's stuck on tight"

"Maybe we could cancel?" Jerald suggested but Fate shook her head.

"No, I'd have to be here even longer and that would just complicate things."

Hades smirked, "You could always cut it off". Fate gave that a deep long-. All right I lied it only took five seconds.

"That's the best idea you've had in years. Quick hand me a knife", Hades didn't hesitate tossing her a long dagger. She was about to wake her hand off but was stopped by Jerald.

"No wait"

"What is it?"

"You can't just chomp off your hand"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Why not?"

"Shut up, Hades"

"Shutting up"

"Because, everyone would certainly notice if your hand went missing. You can't just chop random body pieces off. Besides, the body might die from blood loss and do you know how hard those things are to repair?" Jerald pocked Fate in a matter of fact way.

"So, Castila chopped her breast off in the Amazon Wars and no one bothered her about it"

"That's because it helped her fight in that war, remember?"

"Yeah, so losing this hand will help me cook", Fate prepared to cut her hand off again but Jerald yanked it out of her hand.

"Come on, be reasonable", Jerald reached over and grabbed the spatula again and yanked the cooked flesh off the stove, "Don't do something drastic"

"Thanks Jerald, but, um, won't this still have to be fixed?" Fate said as she tried to make the hand work. It didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Yeah but it won't take so long."

Hades coughed to make his presence known, "Um, what everyone still noticed a burnt up hand?"

Fate eyes nearly popped out," That's two smart things in one night! Someone get me a camera, Hades is gaining the brain cells he lost!"

"Charming as ever Fate"

"I try"

"Well, no actually, cause I have a plan", Jerald smiled.

* * *

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Yugi was shoved out of his thoughts by Kakei's question. "Oh, nothing much, I like playing games a lot"

"Really, I do too"

"Oh, um, cool", Yugi went back to dreamland.

"You miss him don't you?". Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin and peered right back at Kakei, but he was busy looking off somewhere. If he didn't say it, who did? The voices sounded awfully similar. Shaking his head, he turned back to what he was thinking about.

"It'll only hurt more if you think about it. Love is such a fickle thing as that". Great, obviously Yugi was extremely readable to this Kakei.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Yugi asked, turning to face Kakei. Kakei turned and looked at him before answering.

"No, I haven't. I don't even know what it is". Yami peered at Kudo before turning back around.

"Well, it's not too great. There's a lot of hurt involved, and pain. Especially if the person you love doesn't love you…." Kudo fell silent for a moment before continuing, "but, then again, there are the good times. Like all the good times you can have with the one you love. Not sex, but more like what you can learn from your partner after awhile. You could really get attached. It feels so good"

Yami looked over at Kudo. Strange, he looked like he hadn't said a word.

"Has that ever happened to you? Loving someone who didn't love you in return?"

Yugi was shocked. How did he know? "Yeah, I have. I wasn't too sure what the feeling was at first but after awhile, I started getting attached to him and, well…", Yugi's smile faded, "I sort of figured it out on my own that he didn't feel the same". Yugi shook his head before looking away again.

"But if you could feel that way again, I would be happy. Because even though you go through terrible pain, you would also go through extreme joy. I would love to love someone who loved me back, though, because then, I would know what true happiness was". Yami looked over at Kudo and smiled.

"I would love to love someone too, you know"

"Would you now?"

"Yes" Yugi studied Kakei before smiling himself.

"You, there's something about you that, I don't know, seems familiar" Yugi shook his head; "Maybe that's just me". Yugi jumped out of his seat as a cat jumped off a trashcan, sending it crashing to the ground. He nearly fell to the ground before Kakei caught him.

"Maybe that's your heart"

* * *

Hades glared at Fate from the shadows as he watched her stirring feelings from the second floor. "You know, I hate when you do that"

Fate ignored him for a moment before she turned her head facing him. "You hate me when I do what?'

"Mess with peoples feeling like that"

"I'm not messing"

"Yes you are Fate. Your messing with people's feeling, with their thoughts, and with their hearts.", Hades tried to stay calm.

"I'm not messing with anything, I'm just showing them feeling they've had hidden from each other for a long time"

"It's still not right!"

"Look, if you have a problem with it, take it up with Aphrodite and the big man, ok?"

Hades strolled across the room and grabbed Fate, shaking her. "Don't you ever feel regret for what you do? Don't you ever feel like you betrayed them?" he looked into her eyes for any sign at all that this was sinking in. He couldn't make out a blasted thing. He shoved her away from him, "You have no feeling what so ever"

It was Fate's turn to yell, "Of course I don't have any feelings, I wasn't given any! Do you think I chose to be this way? That I wanted to be some emotionless shell that can only repeat what others do?" she stared with what she hopped was anger but Hades just shook his head.

"Yes. Yeah, I do", he glanced back at Fate before heading down the stairs. Fate waited until she didn't hear his footsteps before she slid down the wall. What had that meant?

Peering out the window Fate smiled as she watched Yugi and Yami talking to each other, holding each others hands to their own oblivion. This night had worked out just as planned. They looked so happy. Fate let her face fall into an emotionless phase as she looked into the glasses reflection. Why couldn't she feel like that?

Why?

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** YAY! One chapter done. So I sort of lied about having four chapters up. I had to go out and get a job, sorry. But I will update shortly, don't you worry about that.

**Joey:** She updated!

**LefthandedFreak:** And now that my OWN computer has the Internet back, I'm going to be able to catch up with the all story's I left unread. Yay! So until next time, read and review!


	14. A Little Game of Tag

**LefthandedFreak: **Hello's again. I decided to update sooner than I thought. Yay! But, alas, this chapter is sort of short.

**Bakura:** Not to mention bad.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah I know, this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well.

**Bakura**: If I had it my way, you wouldn't even be in the writing business.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah, and if I had it my way you'd be chained in my room right now being tortured in very special ways by all the Bakura fn girls in the world, including me!

**Bakura:** (falls to ground twitching) God, the horror.

_**DragonLady222** _

Fate may get feelings, you never know. I'm hoping my ending doesn't scare anyone away. I'm thinking of making a sequel but I'm not sure of what do with it. Ah well.

And I might be getting a job at a yogurt place. Of course, I forgot all my good references so I had to bang my head on the table a couple of times for my stupidity. Yay for Yami and Yugi! (I hade to repeat)

**_Dagger_**

Hello (echo, echo, echo) Blast, my mind is desolate too. (Cries) oh well, we could have lonely desolate minds together!

Yes, I actually winced myself a couple of times when I wrote the hand scene. (Clutches hand) I'm still flinching from that. I kind of thought that would be funny because my Health teacher was telling us some things about people without feelings in their hands and what they could do and not feel. That how that got into the story.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for anyone else's review from last chapter but please do give me your feedback. I would really appreciate since your all (points to reviewers) going to help me figure out how I'm going to end it. I have five ideas and they all sound good to me. But I can't tell you yet. That would spoil everything. Read and Review!

* * *

"Joey, wake up"

"Nnn"

"Joey, come on now. Remember that you promised to meet Kaiba today". Joey's eyes opened slightly to Fate's smile.

"Ok…I'll get up", Joey slowly sat up, coughing loudly as he squinted into the sunlight. A week had passed since Yami and Yugi started seeing each other (still not knowing who they we're though), and Fate had decided to get back with Kaiba and Joey. Which really surprised Joey last night when she showed up out of the blue, in a cast (supposedly, she broke her arm in a grocery accident), to spend the night and see how Kaiba and him were doing.

Joey had spent half the night talking to her about what they had learned from each other, how both their lives were a bit hard when they grew up, and so on and so forth, and the other half trying to keep Fate from eating all the chocolate in the house. Fate seemed quite interested in how they spent their time with each other and frowned a bit upon some things.

Now she was persistent to get him up and ready to meet Kaiba for today's get together. Fate stood from the side of the bed and walked out of the room as Joey crawled out of bed, looking for something clean to wear. Sniffing a pair of jeans, Joey made his way to the closet and shuffled through a pile of shirts. No, that one wouldn't do, it hade a hole, and that one was a little too dark for such a hot day. Kaiba hated that one.

Sighing, he pulled on his jeans and headed down the stairs, shirtless. Fate sat in the kitchen, coffee in one hand and toast in the other. Looking up she chocked on a laugh as she saw Joey enter and head for the toaster.

"Your going out like that?" Fate chewed on her cooked toast as she watched him. Joey shook his head.

"No, I just didn't have a nice, clean, not too hot, shirt in my closet." Joey sighed as he pushed the lever on the toaster (AN: or, to Yami, fire demon) and sat down beside Fate. She studied him for a bit before smiling and reaching under the table and pulling out a bag.

"Here, wear this", Fate handed Joey a white and grey shirt. Joey looked at the shirt for a moment and then at Fate but she seemed suddenly interested in her coffee. How did she know that he wouldn't have a clean shirt?

"Oh, um thanks", Joey pulled the shirt on as he stood to get his toast from the toaster.

"So where are you to going today?"

"Um, not too sure. Kaiba has that one planned"

"Well where have you two been going to lately?" Fate took a sip of her coffee as she leaned back in her chair.

"Mostly just places. We basically just act like friends in public."

"Are you two embarrassed to be together?"

"No, it's not that. Kaiba just worried about his company and what the press will do if they find out that the head of a major company is gay"

"That couldn't do too much. At least, they shouldn't be able to anyways." Joey sat back down, piece of toast hanging from his mouth. "Then again, Kaiba has a good reason to dislike the press. I don't even like them. They have a way of twisting words around and making people hate you for no reason"

"Then Kaiba's right about hiding it"

"Not necessarily." Joey looked at her curiously but Fate just sipped on her coffee. "So, do you two ever go anywhere fun?"

"No, not really"

"Well, then do you have a good time" Joey shrugged.

"It depends. Sometimes I do, sometimes, it's a bore."

"Well that's not good", Joey glanced at the clock before jumping up.

"I better get going or I'll be late. I'll see you later Fate", Joey grabbed his shoes and headed out the door. Fate placed her coffee cup down and smiled.

"A lot sooner than you think"

* * *

Joey sighed as Kaiba and him walked down the street. It was going to be another boring date, he just knew it. Most of the times they were interrupted by Kaiba's cell ringing and him having to leave and fix something at work, ending the date for the evening. It was extremely annoying. They also didn't stand too close, either.

As they made their way down the street, Joey almost stopped when he saw a strange figure run behind a mailbox. Well, at least he thought he saw someone duck behind a mailbox.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. Just me", Joey shrugged and smiled at Kaiba but he had already started off again. Looking back at the box, Joey was a little surprised to see Fate standing, waving at him. He waved back and started to walk again. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fate following.

What was she up to?

* * *

Joey sat down on a bench as Kaiba spoke to some business associates he had run into while they were out. Joey didn't mind however. Sitting certainly is better than this whole date thing. He almost rocketed out of his seat when Fate popped up behind him.

"Pssst!"

"What we're you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Boring, as always", Joey leaned his head back against the bench. "We never have any fun. I'm starting to wonder if this is a really good relationship to be in and…Fate, where'd you go?" Joey looked around until he spotted slender brown locks sneaking up on Kaiba, who just now finish his conversation. Joey wanted to look away but didn't dare turn his head.

Kaiba froze as he turned and saw Fate standing right behind him. She smiled before punching him in the arm and jumping back giggling.

"Tag, your it!" she pointed with her good arm a bit tauntingly at the stern C.E.O. Joey's mouth fell open.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba wasn't in the mood for this weird behavior and since Fate was just that, he'd rather not be too close to her, even though she was the main reason Joey and him had gotten together.

Still, Fate hopped to and fro before hitting Kaiba again, "Tag, your it. That's the meaning!"

Kaiba was confused. What in the hell was she on about this time? Joey seemed just as lost as he was at the moment as well. Kaiba couldn't dwell in his own head too long though before Fate started up again.

"What, are you afraid that you can't catch me? Huh. Huh? Oh, I see, your scared to take down a crippled." she flashed Kaiba a glance of her cast before she hit him in the arm again. "Come on, come get me if you have any guts. Come on come on. Tag, your it, your it"

Oh, Kaiba was really starting to get aggravated. Fine, he'd tag her, and let her be happy. Reaching out to hit her, she jumped back and away from his arms length. "Haha, you missed". Leaning forward, Fate grabbed his hand and smiled, "Your it!"

Kaiba lunged at Fate but she managed to maneuver away from him. Again, he tried to get her, but was just a bit too slow. That's it! He ran head long at her before she jumped out of the way and ran in the other direction.

"Don't forget, Joey's playing too!"

"What!" Joey almost fell backwards off the bench as Kaiba tagged him on the arm. Joey was about to let it go before he saw the smug look of triumph on the CEO's face. Oh that's it!

"Your it Kaiba!" Joey jumped onto Kaiba's back before running off and away from him. It didn't take long for Kaiba to go after him. All the while, everyone in nice dress suits and apparel watched in confusion and amazement.

"What are they doing?" Kaiba tagged Joey.

"Jeez, get a room" Joey tackled Kaiba.

"Boy, they need to grow up" Kaiba tickled Joey.

"Nah, I don't think so" Fate smiled from the sidelines as she saw the to wrestle each other, laughing (AN: Kaiba can laugh? O.o). "Life is at its greatest when you be yourself."

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok, that was a very out of place chapter, don't you think?

**Bakura:** Why do you do things like that?

**LefthandedFreak:** I don't know… I felt like it I guess. I always thought it would be weird for Kaiba to play tag; I just wanted to write it down. I love little kid games. In fact, it's kind of based on what happened to me at school, except, we didn't get to continue our game of duck, duck, goose due to the fact that some really mean person pushed her chair out and told us to grow up. (Sniff) I have two more years of high school left before I'm thrown into the real world. Let me live!


	15. Teardrops on a Rainy Day

**LefthandedFreak**: I'm back my faithful readers!

**Kaiba:** You act like they care.

**LefthandedFreak:** They do care. (leans to reviewers) you do, don't you?

**Yugi:** Anyways, get on with the story.

**LefthandedFreak:** Boy, aren't you just Mr. Sunshine today. Jeeze, see if I ever get you some free time with Yami again. Anyways, onto the reviewers.

_DragonLady222 _

Yes, Kaiba does need to learn how to loosen up a bit. I've just never seen him as a very 'boy it's a sunny day outside so I should take this opportunity and greet the beautiful creatures of the world' person. But, hey, it could happen. Thanks for reviewing.

_Dagger _

Yeah! I'm happy that I gave you a nice revision break. I hope I can do that more often. Yeah, let's all stay like kids! (runs around in circles) I want to be a super hero! Oh, maybe a Sailor Scout!

**Seto:** Oh gods not that again

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, yeah, that's all who reviewed last time so…yeah, anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kaiba paced around his office, Joey and Mokuba both eased a nervous glance at him as he fumed. After a few moments, Joey braved a few words that may have very well been his last.

"Well, look at the bright side, they got your good side", Joey nervously slapped a smile onto his face as Kaiba jerked his head in the direction of the disturbance.

"Well that may be all fine and dandy with you Wheeler, but it's not with me" Joey winced at being addressed by his last name, "Do you know what might happen to my company? Do you have an inkling have how much respect I have lost in the business world? Who took the damn picture in the first place!" Kaiba was of course referring to a very troublesome picture that was taken of the two and a very provocative position.

Joey himself was trying to get over the initial shock of being stamped on the front cover of this morning's newspaper as Kaiba's "Lucky Lover", though the title didn't bother him much. Kaiba, on the other hand, was tacking this whole "Homophobic business reader" stuff way too seriously. Then again, if Mokuba was also treating this as a delicate matter than it might have been a serious matter.

"Come on Kaiba. One silly picture is not going to destroy your life"

"You wouldn't understand, Wheeler. Your just some mutt off the streets". Mokuba's eyes turned the size of saucers as he dared a glance at Joey.

"Oh, so I'm just flee bitten dog that had so capability of knowing what's good and bad in this world. Let me ask you Kaiba, if that picture bothers you so much would you risk our relationship just to deny it?" Kaiba didn't say a word as Joey's voice rose as he spoke. Joey didn't take the silence he was receiving as a god thing though.

"Why don't you go now, Joey. I'd rather you not get too emotional over such a small thing", Kaiba muttered under his breath. Joey huffed loudly as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He stopped shortly before he left, turning his head a bit to address Kaiba.

"I hope you realize Kaiba but our relationship isn't a small thing". With that, Joey slammed the door behind him leaving Kaiba in emotional confusion and chaos.

* * *

Fate peered out into the rain-ridden streets to where Joey stood outside of Yugi's house soaked to the bone and in a state of misery.

"Joey, lord, what happened to you?", Fate wrapped a comforting arm around the downtrodden blonde and lead him inside the warm house, Yugi peering up from behind the couch.

"Joey, what's wrong?", Yugi popped his head out fully and crawled away from his hiding space, Fate's stuff laid out everywhere. He was getting ready to go meet Kakei and reveal who he really was when Fate knotted that someone was at the door. Not wanting to be seen a predate attire, Yugi had ducked down behind the couch. Now out in the open, he comforted his blonde headed friend.

Joey didn't seem to want to talk at the moment though, and could only stare at the floor as Fate passed is soaked body over to Yugi.

"I'll go make some tea. It'll make you feel better", and with that, Fate glided out of the room without another word. Joey sat still and silent for a moment before he buried his face into Yugi chest, crying his heart out.

"I…I'm afraid…K…Kaiba…w..will sniff…leave me…". Yugi glanced down at Joey for a moment before his face softened and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around his blonde friend.

"Now why would you say that? Kaiba and you seem to have a great relationship. What makes you think that he's going to leave you? It's not another guy is it?" Oh if Kaiba hurt Joey in any way, Yugi was personally gonna make his life a living hell!

"No…it…it's just that…this picture of…Kaiba and I…sniff…found its way…i..into the newspaper and….now…sniff…Kaiba's w..worried about losing….customers..", Joey tried to hold back his tears for a moment or two but it didn't seem to work so instead, he buried his face deeper into Yugi's face, "So I think…he wants to get rid of me so his business won't fail".

Yugi sat stunned for a moment, his hand rubbing Joey's back on its own as he thought about what Joey said. Yugi pushed Joey up, "Well, Kaiba would have to be out of his mind to give up someone like you. Your kind and warmhearted…and you can do that neat trick with a yoyo", Joey snorted a laugh, "thing is Joey, I'm sure Kaiba wouldn't leave you because of something trivial like that"

"You don't know him like I do"

"Actually, I sort of do and that's kind of sad. That's why I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing"

Joey shook his head in doubt and before Yugi gripped his chin up and looked him right in the eye. "Besides, I'm here for you Joey. If Kaiba ever does anything, I'm here for you. To listen and to talk to"

"To love?" Yugi nearly jumped as Joey leaned forward and kissed him. Yugi pushed Joey off and jerked off of his seat. Yugi was at lost for words as Joey gathered himself into a tight ball onto the couch. "I'm sorry Yugi, I don't know what came over me…", but Yugi wasn't listening. In fact, there was a tale tell sign of a blush on his face. His first actual crush…kissed him! He hadn't noticed that he had sat back down from Joey.

"It's just, I feel the same way around you as I do with Kaiba….but your making me feel a lot better. It's like you can do anything…to make anything better…". Yugi shook his head as he looked up at Joey.

"We can't. I have someone and you have someone and we couldn't hurt them. We couldn't hurt…", oh damn, there he was getting lost in Joey's eyes. He didn't even seem to notice the closing difference between them before…

"If I didn't know any better…", Yugi and Joey both gulped in terror as Fate's voice rang out from above them " You two…just found my lost earring, thanks!" She swept down quickly and pulled up an earring from between the two, placing it in her pocket and then setting the tea down on the table.

"Oh will you look at that", Yugi murmured softly as Joey's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Yugi". Joey shot up from his seat and rushed out the door and back out into the rain. Yugi rushed to the door but by the time he got outside, Joey was gone. Fate's head leaned out of the door.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, not much" Yugi turned to head back inside. "Fate, if it's not too much trouble, could you cancel tonight's date? I have to think"

"Not much!" Fate followed Yugi back into the house. "What does this mean now, tea for two!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Well, it's not the greatest thing in the world

**Seto:** It's pretty bad.

**LefthandedFreak:** Shush you, I'm just hoping I'm not scaring any reviewers away. Besides, my baby brother, who's four,has been pestering me the whole time.Anyways,I want to know if anyone's reading my story and not reviewing but I'm too stupid to figure out how.

**Seto: **You're a complete idiot.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah, and I hate you. Read and Review.


	16. Twisted Feelings

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello's again!

**Seto:** What is with you and all the updating?

**LefthandedFreak:** I'm trying to keep myself busy and on schedule and (smile at reviewers) I want to make them happy.

**Seto:** You'd have to kill yourself to do that.

**LefthandedFreak:** (Glares) Anyways, I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own anything. I found that to be a bit urgent since I made a mention of Sailor Moon and forgot to say I didn't own so…yeah, I don't own anything. I also found out how to see how many people have been reading but not reviewing. It's an amazing number really. Makes me all warm and fuzzy. Now onto the reviews.

_DragonLady222_

Ah, my friend made a convincing statement as to why Kaiba Should worry so I put it in here. I can't really remember what she said (sings) or what she threw at me. (Kaiba hits her with a book) ow..sorry I don't own that song either.

And yes, Kaiba is a Jackass but, hey, he's Kaiba! Thanks for the review!

_HellsEternalFlame_

I love you! You're so nice! (Hugs) I'm glad I'm making you happy! Thankies a bunch!

And thanks to all my faithful readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever to right and a lot of head bashing.

* * *

Fate stood outside of Yugi bedroom door, Yami knocking quite loudly.

"Yugi, come on out. What's bothering you? Tell us" Yami pleaded from the outside of the locked door. Fate already knew what was wrong and figured that Yugi wouldn't be coming out soon, but trying to tell Yami this would be extremely difficult.

"Go away! I want to be alone right now! That means I want to see no one! Got it?" Yugi voice echoed out into the hallway.

"Come on Yami. Leave him alone for right now, when's he ready to talk he will.", Fate glanced at the door as she steered Yami away.

"I don't get, this last past week or so, he's been much happier and lively, now it's like he wants to go back to skulking around."

"It's ok, he's probably just trying to untangle a few confusing feelings. He'll be fine on his own for now. When he needs our help, he'll come to us, ok?" Yami yanked away from a stunned Fate.

"No, I don't want to hear anything else from you! First you said that alone time would make him better and after awhile I believed you and he came out. But now he's back in there and for no reason! You won't tell me what happened and neither will Yugi." Yami was all on out shouting in Fate's face, "How am I supposed to feel huh? He's my friend too!" With that Yami turned around and stomped down the stairs. A short time later the front door could be heard slamming shut, Fate flinching at the sound.

"Well that was well planned now wasn't it?"

Fate rolled her eyes and turned to face Hades, who was now sitting upside down in the air. "Shut up Hades"

Hades smiled and flipped over in the air, placing his feet on the ground carefully and leaned up close to Fate. "Boy I give you a compliment and you go all vampire on me" He followed that by hissing at her.

"Better be careful or I might bite you"

"I might enjoy that a little too much" Fate looked a bit puzzled at him before she rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs. Hades rolled his eyes and followed her. He stopped at the bottom step and watched as she pulled on a coat and grab an umbrella before she started out the door. "Where you going?"

"Out. I have to keep an eye on them now don't I?"

"So you're going to follow Yami?"

"No, I'm going to find Joey. Yami's going to wind up at Kaiba Corp." Fate said nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?" Hades raise a brow but was only flashed a smile.

"Oh, I know a lot of what happens here", and with that she closed the door.

* * *

Yami stood in the rain staring up at the tall skyscraper before him. KaibaCorp. The more he stared at it, the more he hated the man inside. Why did everything come easily to him? All he had to do was snap his fingers and he got whatever he wanted? He could fix whatever problem he had that way as well. Why couldn't everyone else do that? Why couldn't Yami fix his problems at a snap of a finger? It wasn't fair.

Next thing he knew, he was throwing rock after rock at the building, breaking one of the glass windows and causing the receptionist inside to scream in fear. That didn't stop him though. He continued to punish the building for holding so much dominant power over so many who couldn't afford to live in luxury, who couldn't afford to have no emotions. He had enough of all this 'I'm better than you because I'm rich' attitude from the world.

All he ever wanted was to make Yugi happy. Was that too hard to ask? Why couldn't he help him with his problems? Why was the world so cruel to him? Why? How had people lived on this planet baffled Yami. He was sick of the place. He couldn't stand it.

Someone caught his arm in mid throw, stopping him from placing any more damage onto the building. Looking up, he tried to see who stopped his rampage but was surprised to find that tears blurred his sight.

" Do you get a kick out of defacing other peoples property or is that something new?" Kaiba's voice rang firm and cold as he forced the rock out of Yami's hand and onto the ground. Great, he was stopped by Mr. Moneybags himself.

"Let go Kaiba", Yami growled as he tried to pull his hand out of Kaiba's grip but was completely exhausted from fuming so much anger.

"And let you continue your onslaught? I don't think so" Damn Kaiba for being so much like an iceman. Him in his money could burn in hell.

"Shut up Kaiba. You wouldn't understand, even if it hit you square in the face with a brick"

Kaiba raised a brow "So you decided to test your theory out on my company?"

"Just go away Kaiba!" Yami yelled right at Kaiba's face before he broke down and started to cry. He immediately buried his face into Kaiba's chest. "Why can you solve all your problems? Why isn't it that simple for everyone else? You can avoid your feelings. You have no concept of love do you? It's not fair" Kaiba stood in surprise as Yami started to slam his fist against Kaiba's chest but wasn't using enough force to cause any damage.

Kaiba glanced up and saw a couple of people from inside glancing out from the broken windows, trying to catch a glance of who started all the ruckus, but one quick glare from Kaiba and they went back to there merry little jobs. Now that they where alone, Kaiba's first instincts was to move themselves out of the rain, away from public, which soon proved to be a harder task than should be since Yami didn't seem to want to budge. Sighing, Kaiba pulled Yami up into his arms and carried him into his limo.

Only till after the limo pulled away and headed down the main rode did Kaiba speak. "I do you know" Yami peered up from his seat across from Kaiba, trying to stop his crying.

"You do what?"

"I do have a concept of love you know. I'm not as heartless as you think" Yami wiped a few tears away.

"Your brother, I know"

"No, not just my brother", Yami stopped in mid wipe as he glanced at Kaiba. He almost froze as he noticed a look of slight pain on his face. "I've loved another and still do. But you know it's just like me to screw things up. I had to make a big deal over such a small thing as a picture and now he's running around, depressed if I know Joey.."

"Your in love with Joey!" Yami was confused now. He would have never guessed in a million years that Kaiba was gay (An: He doesn't get the newspaper) And with Joey of all people. Why was he always he last one to learn these things? Kaiba smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I know, big and heartless ice-man does have a heart. Its just kind of weird that it's with Joey" Kaiba thought about it for a moment before continuing, "But who are you to judge me? I can't fix everything with just a snap of my fingers. I wish I could though, I might not have hurt Joey than"

Yami sat in silence for a moment. Great, he had totally screwed up another thing. Maybe Kaiba was more human than he thought. "I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have judged you" Kaiba waved it off.

"I'm used to it by now. So, this may sound kind of out of place coming from me but do you mind telling me what's keeping you down in the dumps?'

* * *

"I'm a terrible person"

"No your not"

"Yes I am!" Fate sighed as she leaned against Joey's front door. He had locked himself inside and away from her, crying as he tried to shoo her away.

"Come on Joey, let me in. I understand that what you did was something a little..ok…out there but that doesn't mean you're a terrible person." A lock clicked and Joey's tear streaked face peered out from the door.

"You sure"

"Of course I'm sure. And I'm not just saying it either", Fate gently pushed the door open and hugged Joey. "See? I still like you" Joey managed a small smile as Fate comforted him.

"But I'm so confused. I feel the same way for Kaiba as I do for Yugi. Does that mean I'm not suppose to be with either or I'm suppose to choose or….what?"

Fate sighed as she led Joey to the couch, sitting next to him as he sniffled away his tears. "No, it doesn't mean either of those things. You just feel the same for Yugi as you do for Kaiba that's all. No more, no less."

"But then who am I suppose to be with?"

"Who said you can't be with both?", Fate asked softly. Joey started to laugh.

"Come on, Fate. You know that's almost impossible. Kaiba and Yugi are totally different. Yami and Kaiba don't even get along and they seem the closest to understanding each other than anyone else."

Now in movies and good romance alike, this would cue the scene, which is occurring as we read, or as I type nonetheless, of Kaiba and Yami making out in the back of the limo. It's kind of like sideways humor.

"There's no way that would work"

"Never say never Joey. Anything's possible with a little bit of Fate". Oh if Joey only knew, he might actually laugh. "I say you take the plunge and see about it"

"Kaiba won't like it. And what Kaiba feels does matter since it's going to effect everything else that may happen." Joey shook his head. "I can't cheat on Kaiba."

Fate gave Joey the 'Oh I don't know' look, "Don't look at it as cheating. Look at it as, oh, say sharing the love"

"You're a demon in disguise aren't you?", Joey glanced up at Fate as she smiled.

"No, I just look at everything from a different angle.", Fate stood up "Tell you what, you think about it and I'll get back to you." Joey nodded and then stopped.

"But what about Yu-"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry". With that, Fate fixed her coat and raised her umbrella. "I have everything under control."

Joey could only nod as Fate left him alone and with his thoughts. Once outside, Fate pulled out a cell phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello Yugi, answer your phone…I know your there. Come on, please talk to me…Joey told me what happened and…hello Yugi" Fate smiled as she walked down the street.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok, this was just a bit confusing.

**Seto:** (Looks at plot line) You've changed this thing 7 times!

**LefthandedFreak:** But I have the same ending the whole time. I have two more chapters before the really exciting stuff happens.

**Seto:** Oh god.

**LefthandedFreak:** Oh and just to make this clear. When Joey mentioned his argument with Kaiba to Yugi, it didn't surprise him because he had seen those two together. Joey didn't seem to notice that Yugi wasn't surprised by the news because he was upset. That why Yami was surprised when Kaiba let it slip…Sorry if that confused anyone. Read and Review


	17. Sleep Deprived Fate

**LefthandedFreak: **I hope everything is spelled right, I'm kind of in a rush!

**Joey:** Parents will be home in ten minutes! Post already!

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok! Sorry for the spelling errors! To my Reviewers!

_DragonLady222_

I love all the plot twists too! I just hope they come out ok. And for the relationship! Yay! They'll be all happy! After they're angry of course. Actually, I won't tell you much. Don't want to spoil it! Have fun!

_Dagger_

(Squee) I thought I was being unbelievable but thanks for telling me otherwise! I just hope I can keep pulling the whole thing off. Hope you enjoy!

Have fun!

* * *

Fate laid face flat against her dining room table. Normally she wouldn't be so tired. Of course, normally she wasn't sneaking four guys around to see each other on different days and trying not to let anyone else know about it. The result was one very tired human body and one higher being stuck in it. Jerald draped a blanket over Fate's shoulders as he sighed.

"You shouldn't work so hard you know. That body of yours needs rest as well as food." Oh right. She forgot about food. No wonder the damn thing was shrinking on her. She had thought it was the rain or something, sort of like with dry clean only clothes.

"I can't stop though. I promised each one of these guys my full concentrated help. If becoming some caffeine deprived human is what I have to do to make this whole thing work than I'm going to go without wake-up fuel." Fate's red eyes wearily pulled themselves to Jerald who looked at her worriedly. She smiled suddenly." You're still in a human body. Why?"

Jerald sighed and shook his head. "You forgot to change me back. Remember? And now your powers are to weak to do even the simplest enchantments" Fate looked a bit peeved at this.

"No I'm not. Watch" She looked at a glass mere inches from her face, but since no sleep had finally taken it's toll, it appeared to be on the other side of the room. Fate held her arm out and concentrated. Now to Jerald, nothing happened, but to Fate a windstorm had just blown all across the room and picked up the glass, flying it over to her. Waving her arm around to catch it, she grabbed hold of the cup and held it up. "See?"

"All I see is a deranged and sleep deprived little lass." Jerald chuckled. He hadn't called Fate that since she was a child. "Take a small nap, just for me, please? You'll be awake in time for tonight." Fate shook her head as she laid it n her arms.

"You wanna know how I revealed Yugi and Yami to each other?" Jerald raised a brow before it clicked.

"Oh, you mean when you unmasked them?" Fate nodded.

"Well you see it all started three days ago, after the Kaiba and Joey incident. Yugi had just gotten over his mild depression and went down stairs to wait for me. Right before I arrived however, Yami greeted Yugi at the door, a bit miserable too. Figuring that I'd know what to do, Yugi lead Yami to the kitchen where the two waited for my arrival…."

* * *

**Three days ago**

Fate knocked lightly on Yugi's door, trying to keep her wet hair out of her face. She decided the human body she inhabited needed a bit of a clean up before coming over. Yugi pried the door open slowly and peered out a bit nervous but soon smiled as he spotted Fate. "Hi Yugi"

"Hi Fate. Come on." Yugi opened the door for her passage into the house. Toeing of her snickers at the door, Fate walked slowly to the couch before throwing her body upon it. Spotting a weird tiffle of hair, Fate glanced up to see Yami sitting miserably in a chair across from her.

"Whoa. Seems like some rained on your parade." Fate raised a brow as she eyed Yami. Waving a hand at Yugi to approach she waited till he leaned down before she whispered in his ear. "Let me talk to him in private. No listening in ok". Yugi looked like he was about to detest but then glanced at Yami and nodded.

As soon as Yugi had left Fate alone with Yami her smile faded to worry as she leaned across and took Yami's hand. "Your in love with two different people aren't you?"

Yami looked at her in surprise. "How did.." Fate shushed him with her hand.

"I've seen it before", she said softly. Yami shook his head as he leaned back and Fate smiled again. "But let me cut to the chase, ok? Your wondering right now that since you love two different people if you should choose between them or not have either at all" Yami still looked at her in disbelief as she looked out the window. "My answer to that is, have both" She looked back at Yami.

"But I can't-"

"-cheat. Don't think of it as cheating.", Fate offered offhand, "Think of it as sharing the love" Yami shook his head. "Listen. Think about it, and I'll get back to you. Now stay here for me will you, I have to talk to Yugi"…..

* * *

"Then what?" Jerald asked as Fate's head lolled a bit. She jerked awake and smiled.

"Oh, I told Yugi the same thing and that's what lead to this whole 'lets see each other in secret just because I might agree to this but my boyfriend, well first one anyways, may not' thing started" she mumbled as she stretched her arms out. Jerald shook his head.

"That still doesn't tell me how you unmasked Yugi and Yami" Fate smiled slyly.

"Oh, I decided to be a bit cruel before I left."

* * *

Fate was lead to the door by both Yami and Yugi, glad that they had talked to Fate who just seemed to understand everything. Opening the door to leave they started to bit each other farewell before Fate stopped and turned around. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have a present for both of you. You've been doing so well in cooperating with me for the last, oh , so many weeks that Jerald and I decided to give you a gift." Yami was about to say something but Fate covered his mouth. "Shh, leave your thank you's somewhere else."

She turned around and smiled, "Don't open it till after I've left." As soon as she shut the door, Yugi ripped open the small square package in his hands. There, a picture frame contained a painting of both Yugi and Yami, sitting together at the dinner table at the restaurant. Inscribe on the top was the words, 'To my two Masked yet Clueless Men. I hope your Relationship Blooms"

"Wait, you were?"

"Kudo?" Yami pointed at Yugi dumbfounded as the smaller of the two ran to the door to try and catch Fate but it was too late. She was gone.

Jerald shook his head. "You are positively evil Fate….Fate?" Fate laid silent, head snuggled into her arms as she breathed lightly. Jerald smiled. "One day Fate, you'll get yours too, one day."

* * *

**LefthandedFreak: **Yay, another chappie is up and done!

**Joey:** Yay! Read and Review!


	18. A murder!

**LefthandedFreak:** I'm really sorry I took so long. Our house was burglarized when we were gone for the week so we had to find out what was missing. Ok so my last chapter was extremely short. My parents hate when they walk in and I'm on the computer.

**Seto:** Why?

**LefthandedFreak:** (thinks) I don't know. Anyways, I actually wrote an extremely funny story some days ago! Seto's a murdering manikin. Now to my reviewers!

_Dagger _

YAY! I still manage to please you! Thanks for letting me know I'm going the right pace. That's one of my biggest worries. Thankies.

_DragonLady222 _

Well let me confuse you even more! I hope you like this chapter though it's going to get a bit confusing. Thanks for still reading. Teehee.

_HellsEternalFlame _

Teddy bears love me! Yay! Now I can go to the zoo and not get mauled this time. Sorry about the lack of Joey. At first I thought I was going to have too much Joey and Kaiba and not enough Yugi and Yami so I guess I sort of didn't figure it the other way. Oops. But there will be plenty of him in the chapters to come. Believe me. I know these things.

**Seto:** You're the writer, duh!

**LefthandedFreak:** (Hit's Seto with shovel) Sorry if anything's misspelled. Let's get this story on the road! Plushies for all! (Throws plushies to reviewers)

* * *

Fate sighed as she leaned against the closed door where Yugi and Joey where. Leaning her head against the door, she closed her tired eyes for a few minutes as waited for the two to come out. Hopefully, they weren't doing anything too graphic, and by the lack of sound, she figured they weren't. Good, now she could think in peace.

Oh, maybe Jerald was right. She needed more rest from this entire running around thing. But in order to do that, she had to get everyone together soon. Taking a peak into the room she caught a glimpse of the two guys kissing and she rolled her eyes. What was she worried about? They were all ready to come together. So why was she stalling?

"Well you tell me Fate" Fate's eyes fluttered open to see Hades leaning on the other side of the doorframe slipping a peak into the room. "I mean, they certainly look ready to frolic in the sand with two other guys. Why aren't you ready to let them?" Fate sighed and massaged her tired eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing I've always been doing." Hades sneaked a glance at Fate before pulling away from the door. "Actually, Aphrodite wanted a report. She says your taking longer than expected."

Fate looked into the room before sighing. "I know, but I can't rush this. It's four people, not the normal two person couple that I'm used to doing. Besides, there nice" Hades let out a loud sigh as he leaned against the wall opposite of her.

"You can't get attached, you know that". Fate pulled away from the door as well and leaned against the frame.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie" Fate glared up at him.

"I'm not lying. Why would I get attached? There just like everyone else too." She rubbed her arm. "We're not even friends."

Hades stared at her for a moment before nodding. "So, if your not attached, you'll end this whole cat and mouse session soon then?" Fate hesitated before nodding.

She pulled herself up from the wall before turning back to the door. "I'll see you latter Hades." She smiled before walking in on Joey and Yugi. "Slow down tigers, I'm running a meeting session not X rated exchanges"

* * *

Kaiba snuggled deep into his leather chair. Oh this was great. Not as good as some things but it was just as good.

"Hello Kaiba"

He should have known it wouldn't last. "What!" he snapped as he looked to see who was at the door and froze when he saw Fate. "Oh, Fate, sorry, didn't know it was you"

"Yeah well, better me than someone else" Fate smiled a bit before striding over and taking a seat. Oh she was going to have to pull off said pretty well if this was going to work.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Oh, goody, it worked. Fate shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I've been trying to put this off for some time now but, I guess I can't anymore. You see, my mother has become quite ill over the past month or so I've been away and recently she's become worse. Now the doctor says that she only has a few days left and can go at any time. I'm planning on going to see her in the next couple of days. But I'm afraid to leave Joey, Yami, and you in the state that your all in."

Kaiba rubbed the back of his head before shrugging. "Well that's ok. Joey and I are already together during morning hours. I'll just have to wait a week to see Yami. Though I'm sure he won't like that too well and…" Kaiba stopped as he caught the look on Fate's face.

"Kaiba, I won't be coming back." Fate twisted her hands in her lap. "My mother has a small business down at home and her last wish is for me to take it over for her. I promised her a long time ago that I would. Now that's she's dying I'm going to takeover for her"

Kaiba looked a bit aback a light turned on. "Why not move it down here?" Fate still shook her head.

"The business has been in the same area for years. It would be wrong to move it." Kaiba was still trying to find a way to get her to stay. Finally she snapped. 'KAIBA, listen, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I wish it wasn't true either but I can't stop it. I'm sorry"

Kaiba sighed as he flopped back against his chair. "Then how our we going to cope? Joey doesn't know a thing about Yami and I'm afraid some one will find out before we discuss it with each other." Fate smiled.

"Yeah I know." She sat silent for a moment before cocking her head a bit, looking a bit curious. "Kaiba, is brother at camp this week?" Kaiba raised a brow.

"Yeah…. so?" Fate shook her head. Oh, she couldn't believe he didn't get it.

"Since you don't want any complications and I can't stay any longer than Friday…which is after tomorrow, I suggest we get everything discussed by tomorrow." Kaiba looked at her a bit nervous before nodding.

"I guess so but, let's talk to Joey before we let Yami in, ok?" Fate nodded. Not like she was going to let that happen but it was worth the nod any ways.

"Alright. I only have one request."

"What's that?" Kaiba raised a brow.

"I want you to leave at 7o' clock tomorrow morning. You will let everyone have a day off at the house and leave me there, under lock and key, alone to get everything ready."

"What needs preparing?"

Fate smiled devilishly. "Everything"

* * *

Fate pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she left the CEO's Corporation, making a mental list in her head of what she needed to say and do for tomorrow to work. Stopping at the crosswalk, she waited for the light to change.

"Good Job Fate, as soon as the jobs done you can head on home." She snorted as she glanced at Hades.

"It's actually quite a sloppy job. It's been that way since you came here". The light changed and she started to walk, Hades by her side.

"Oh, now you really lie. I haven't interfered with anything having to deal with your precious project. You shouldn't say mean things anyway. Your no good at being angry."

"God didn't make me an actor" she huffed.

"No, but he did make you Fate. As Fate, you must complete every mission your sent on. Or else things fall apart and some courses of events may never happen or will happen at a different time."

Fate stopped in the middle of the road and turned to Hades. "Why am I Fate anyways?"

Hades looked a bit taken aback. "Well, you've always been Fate."

Fate shook her head. "I don't see how. Camilla, for example, she was born up in there as the Guardian of Time and she remembers everything, even when she was born. All I remember is waking up on a bed one day and to a rag on my head."

"Your just being paranoid"

"I am not paranoid". Fate huffed before she started to head off. "I can't be paranoid. I don't know how to be" Hades leaned close to her ear.

"So you don't care either? Tell me Fate, if I just happened to exchange one persons life for one of the precious men your working with now, would you care". Fate stopped. "I wonder who should it be. Maybe little Yugi, his a jumble of mixed feelings, or maybe Kaiba.."

"NO!" Fate turned around and grabbed Hades by the throat. "I may not know how to feel Hades but I will NOT let you hurt them"

"You can't…can't stop death" Hades chuckled a bit hoarsely as the brunette's nails dug into his neck. A car honked at the two to move.

"I can damn well try." Fate shoved Hades back and turned away. As she walked Hades laughed.

"And what would you do to stop me?"

Fate stopped before turning her head back. "I don't know Hades. I might actually kill. As you always remind me. I have no feeling so I wouldn't FEEL regret or remorse."

Hades shook his head before he laughed harder. "Oh, come on Fate, you know I was only joking." Fate didn't stop. "Fate? Come on" Hades got up as the car honked again.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" The man hissed. Hades looked at the man before smiling and patting the guy's hood and walking off.

Unknowing to either, Kaiba had watched all said events happen. Although he didn't know what was said he couldn't help but feel a bit upset. Obviously, Fate didn't like that strange guy. And what was with that guys driving? He just swerved right into that lamppost.

* * *

Hades sighed as he walked into his darkened room, throwing his coat off and into a pile on the floor. Closing the door, he immersed himself into the shadows.

"Hades, I made you some tea" He jumped a bit before turning.

"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier"

"Oh no, Hades, I know you were just playing around. I know you wouldn't do anything I wouldn't like" Hades smiled as a slender hand slid a cup of tea towards him. Taking a sip, he smiled as it warmed his insides.

"Is it good?" A female voice sneaked out from the shadows across from him.

"Yeah, but it taste's a bit funny. What did…you…", Hades suddenly found it hard to breathe. Pain was shooting through is chest. A chuckle resounded around the room.

"Put in it? Oh, a little bit of Cyanide. I hear it does wonders for some people." Hades eyes widened in fear as he tried to get air into his body. "Oh, but it doesn't seem to be going to well on you. Hmm, pity."

Hades fell to the floor as he tried to crawl to safety. He made it as far as the door. A foot sneaked out from the shadows and kicked his limp hand. Long brown hair brushed against his face as the woman leaned towards his ear. "I warned you that I might just kill, but you never listened. Bad Hades, Bad"

* * *

**Joey:** What the…?

**LefthandedFreak**: Weeheee. Plot twister. YAY! I actually feel really sad that I killed Hades. He's one of my fav's to write about.

**Kaiba:** Who did it?

**LefthandedFreak:** Well if I told you now (motions to reviewers) they would know too. That would ruin the rest of the story.

**Joey:** But I want to know too.

**LefthandedFreak:** Not until later and after they review.

**Joey and Kaiba:** Read and Review NOW! (LefthandedFreak gives them a look) er,… please?


	19. Surprises and Accusations

**LefthandedFreak: **Hahahahaha I am back again!

**Seto:** Yes, now last chapter's questions will be answered!

**LefthandedFreak:** Hey, I answered that question.

**Joey:** When?

**LefthandedFreak:** Last time. And I still stand by what I said. You can't have a cookie. (Pulls cookie out of Joey's reach) Mwhahahaha.

**Seto:** O.o…Actually, we were wondering who killed…

**LefthandedFreak:** Why are you talking? Did I say you could? (Seto shakes his head) Good. Now, to my reviewers!

_DragonLady222 _

Well, you should have guessed. I would love to know who you think it is. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! (throws you plushie of Bakura) Wheee!

And that's all who reviewed so far.

Onto the Story

* * *

Fate finished shoving the last bit of her stuff into her bag, which immediately sipped itself up and sat upright, studying the brown haired girl.

"You sure you have everything?" Jerald, back to his old self, that is, he's a calculator again, flew through the air.

"Yeah, I do."

"You grabbed the book on Chocolate?"

"Yes"

"Did you get the Tinsel book?" Fate glanced at Jerald who quickly flew into the kitchen, muttering something about teacups.

Fate sighed before sitting on the edge of her bed, her bag snuggling into her arms. She stroked the bag absentmindedly, " I guess it's time to leave again." She peered out her window. "I hate these visits to earth"

The bag seemed to snap at her fingers and she sighed. "You don't have to remind me." Jerald flew back into the room.

"Alright, Everything's packed and ready to go. You know what you're going to do?" Jerald seemed to want to double-check everything.

"Yes, I do." Glancing at the clock she nodded. "Ten minutes till seven…better head over" Fate stood up, grabbed her bag and Jerald before disappearing.

* * *

Kaiba tapped his foot a bit impatiently. Well, Fate wasn't late yet, she still had two minutes and a few seconds, but he hated when people made it at the last minute.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Speak of the Devil. Kaiba nodded as Fate ran up to him.

"I suspect you did as I asked?"

"Yes, I did…what are you wearing?" Kaiba just now noticed her appearance. She looked like a barmaid from the old centuries. A short skirt that fluffed out with an apron tied around her waist. The top part consisted of a button design on the chest and her sleeves slipped down her arms a bit. Fate just smiled as she fixed her hairpiece, which the string ends feel into her hair.

"Oh, it's just something I picked up a LONG time ago.. not important right now. I might tell you later though." Kaiba shrugged and pulled out a key, handing it to her.

"You'll need this to lock and unlock the doors. It's the master key so it works on any room in the house." Fate's smiled brightened.

"Oh, goody, but I think I won't need to go anywhere else in the house. I'll see you again around five?" Kaiba nodded. "Good, well tata, have fun at work." Ha, like that would happen.

Kaiba composed himself before he headed out and into his limo. Fate waited until he had left all the way before letting her bag and Jerald appear.

"Come on you two. We have work to do!"

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Yugi rolled over groggily in his bed, covering his head with the white fluff of his pillow.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Rolling back over angrily, he picked up the annoying ringing object and was about to throw it when he realized it was the phone and not his alarm malfunctioning. He lazily picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Motou residence, may I assist you?" He rubbed his tired eyes awake as a voice laughed from the phone.

"You sound like your some sort of sales man!" Yugi smiled as he realized who was talking.

"Hello Fate, how are you?"

"Oh I'm alright, how about Yami and you. You two haven't done anything I should be worried about, eh?" Yugi blushed at her accusation.

"No, no we haven't gotten that far…yet", he added as her giggle made it's way to his ear. "May I ask why you're calling so early?"

"Early? I didn't think seven am was early. Oh well, I guess I was wrong to think otherwise. Anyways, I was wondering if Yami and You wouldn't mind coming over to Kaiba's this evening. I need to have a talk with all of you." Yugi suddenly felt nervous.

"Will…will Joey be there?"

"Hmm? Oh, maybe, you'll just have to find out…Oh, and could you send Yami over at three? I'm gonna need his help. The party starts at four!" Yugi sighed nervously.

"Um, alright, we'll be there." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good. GO get em' Tiger!" What was that about? Yugi shook his head before placing the phone back on the hook and crawling out of bed. Better go and tell Yami. Making his way across the hall from his room, he tapped loudly on Yami's door. After he received his own body, Grandpa and Yugi turned the old office into a new bedroom just for him.

After waiting for a while, and not receiving an answer, Yugi sighed before pushing the door gently open and tip toeing his way to the bed. Yami was lying on his stomach, his hair ruffled from the tossing and turning of the night. Yugi liked Yami like that. He always looked so peaceful.

"Looking at something interesting?" Yugi nearly jumped as Yami pulled himself onto his hands and knees, his glazed eyes peering at the other.

"Oh, um, I just came in to tell you, um, Fate's invited you to a get together at Kaiba's house." Yami raised a brow and looked at Yugi. "Kaiba's? Why?" Ok, he was getting a bit nervous.

Yugi shrugged. "I really don't know but she said she needed you to be there at three, if you could. She needs help with something." Yami studied Yugi for a moment.

"Are you coming too?" Yugi nodded and Yami sighed. Oh, what was Fate up to? Yami pulled himself into a sitting position, which caused Yugi to blush when he realized Yami didn't have a shirt on. Turning to leave, Yugi stopped, someone grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He landed with a thump on the bed and soon found Yami leaning over him.

"What's the rush? You seem to like being in my company, ne?" Yugi blushed as Yami swept him into a kiss. Maybe waking up early wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Damn you Mr. Phone!"

Joey slipped and slid across his kitchen floor, trying to answer the phone that had just decided to ring after he spilt that bottle of oil all over the kitchen floor. He had decided to get up earlier than normal and make himself some nice breakfast food. Oh, it was food, but it wasn't being too nice. After almost performing a split, which he soon thanked every god he could think of for not letting that happen, he answered the annoying contraption.

"Hello?" He slid around, the cord wrapping around his ankles.

"Hello Joey, Fate here!" Joey spun around again as he tried to untangle the cord.

"Oh hi Fate, how are…ah…you"

"Probably better than you sound at the moment. Hey listen; I'm having a get together at Kaiba's today! I've invited Yugi and Yami already and was hopping you could come." Joey nearly fell at that. Kaiba's? Yami and Yugi? Oh crap.

"Um, I don't know" Joey was thinking. Lie, lie, lie. Yes, that's it, but what to lie about.

"Well why not, Kaiba says you don't have anything planned today and your certainly not gonna meet Yami without me. I'm the look out." Oh she was good. Joey sighed, a bit defeated.

"Alright, when should I be there?" He yanked at the phone cord, which had now managed to wrap around his neck.

"Two o' clock please!" Joey nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there." he slipped again and caught himself on the doorframe.

"You might want to clean up your mess, dear. See ya". The phone clicked off. Joey looked at the receiver. How did she know? Oh, wonder about that later; try to pry legs together now!

* * *

Joey arrived at Kaiba's house at the given time, timidly making his way up the steps. Oh, this wasn't the best day to be having this get together. Of course, as Joey had found out, there's no arguing with Fate. Stepping to the door, he knocked as lightly as possible and nearly fell over when the door was immediately jerked open.

Joey's mouth fell when Fate stepped out. A bars maid? Why was she dressed like that? Fate just smiled at Joey's questioning gaze.

"Ah, Kaiba was taken with my outfit too. I think he liked it. "She giggled lightly before swinging the door open for him. "Come in, come in, the others will be arriving shortly." Joey stepped past Fate, still gawking at her outfit as she closed the door. "Want a soda? We might be waiting for awhile" but before Joey could decline, Fate shoved a canned beverage into his hands.

Shrugging, Joey sipped his soda as Fate pulled a beverage for herself out of a very strange looking bag. "Now, would you like to sit down?" Again, Joey didn't have a chance to answer before Fate grabbed his arm and lead him to the parlor. Fate quickly shoved Joey into a chair and was about to sit down herself when the phone rang in the hall.

Funny. Since when did Kaiba have a phone in the hall?

"Oh, I'll go and answer that. Yami might have gotten lost again." Fate slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Joey sat in silence. And sat. And sat. And sat some more.

Thirty minutes past and Joey was now starting to wonder where Fate was. Standing, he strode across the room and to the door, grasping the knob and turned it. Hmm? Locked? Why was the door locked? Joey started to pull against the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, Joey, please don't struggle. You'll only be in there for a couple of hours. I accidentally locked the door and now I can't find that key Kaiba gave me earlier". On the other side of the door, Fate weaved the key in and out of her fingers, smiling as she heard Joey moan. "And I'd rather you not break it down. Kaiba would kill us. So, just sit tight and relax. I'll get you out when I can."

One down, three to go.

* * *

Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up the steps to his house, tired from all the work he had to do today, not to mention all the things he had to fix due to someone else's stupidity. Walking into his house, he suddenly noticed how dark it was.

SLAM!

Kaiba spun around as the door shut behind him. What was going on?

"Ah, good, right on time as always." Kaiba froze. Fate?

"What's wrong with the lights?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted them off when you came home. It gives it a more eerie effect. Anyways, now that you've arrived, we can all get started."

The lights in the hall flickered on and two doors to the right opened, Yami and Joey stumbling out before another door to the left revealed a much ruffled up Yugi.

"It's about damn time" Joey muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. All he knew was that Fate had finally found the key but couldn't get the door to move so Joey would have to ram it open. Yami and Yugi had apparently heard the same thing due to how they both stumbled out of their rooms too.

A light suddenly flicked on at the top of the stairs, revealing Fate smiling down at the four guys. "Gentlemen, I am so glad you could make it to this little party of mine. In the next few minutes you will learn more about each other than you bargained for."

Fate jumped onto the railing and slid down the stairs, gracefully landing on her feet before spinning around and grabbing hold of the closest person to her. Yugi.

"Hello Yugi. How are you?" she didn't even wait for him to answer. "I'm pretty sure that things are going well with Yami, hmm? But what about, gasp, Joey" Yami looked at Yugi who's eyes were suddenly transfixed with fear on Fate. Of course, theirs weren't the only eyes. Kaiba and Joey were exchanging a look too.

Fate gave a comforting hug to Yugi "But don't worry, I won't let anything terrible happen tonight." She spun away from Yugi and grabbed onto Yami. "Now you shouldn't look too shocked. Even while yours and Yugi relationship blossoms, another one is under foot with, dare I say it, a very cold hearted CEO?" Everyone was just giving each other looks, not too sure what to do.

Fate smiled and glided over to Kaiba, wrapping her arms around his back and peering around his arms and up at him. "Or maybe he's warm hearted since he has enough heart for two?" She ruffled his hair before walking slowly towards Joey. She slipped a hand across his face. "What do you say Joey? You and him are more alike than at first glance."

She walked back to the center of the room and looked at the group. They were all avoiding the others eyes. "Oh, come now, what's wrong?" Silence…. then.

"We all cheated." Yugi was the first to speak. He sounded a bit unsure at first before he spoke again. "We all betrayed the others trust." Fate waved a hand.

"Is that what I raised you four to believe? Betrayed? As I've told all four of you, at one time or another, don't look at it as cheating but more as sharing the love."

Joey shook his head. "But…but how? We all seem to be in love with each other. What can we do?" Fate smiled.

"Well, you just answered that question. You all seem to be in love with each other, so why not be in love with each other? There's no law saying four men can't have a relationship. And if there is, I'd like to see it." Kaiba shook his head.

"But I don't even know if I like Yugi."

"Oh trust me, you do. You all hold a strong desire for the other, even the ones that haven't been revealed yet. That's why I started this whole escapade of secret affairs. Cause I knew that soon, I would be able to let you all see the love you hold for each other." Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey, for a slight minute, looked at each other. Maybe it could work. But tonight wasn't going to let that happen.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Someone was walking down the stairs, face hidden by the shadows, clapping lightly with each step he took.

"Very inspiring words Fate. You could win an Oscar." Fate spun around as a young man with red hair stepped into the light. He wore a very old looking garment that seemed to be a toga from Greece. A gold helmet covered part of his short hair, wings sticking from the sides of it as he came into full view.

"Hermes? What are you doing here?" Hermes looked Fate up and down before shaking his head.

"I've got to admit, I'd never thought that you would do such a thing." Fate raised a brow, as did Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey, at Hermes remark.

"What are you talking about?" Hermes fell in fake shock.

"Oh! What is this! Fate doesn't know! Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Kaiba finally found his voice.

"I don't know who you are but I would gladly appreciate you leaving my house this instant." Hermes snorted at Kaiba before he flew off the stairs and down to the floor level all the way.

"So these are the men you were working with Fate? No wonder you were taking so long." Kaiba just stared at Hermes a bit surprised. He had just flown across the room. He quickly shook it away, though. Yeah right, and pigs could fly.

"Actually, up there", Hermes pointed up, "They do fly. That's why bacon for breakfast is a rare oddity for us." He shook his head like he was a bit displeased because of that.

"Hermes, you know not to use your powers in front of humans" Fate finally pulled Hermes attention back to her. Joey gaped.

"Wait, he's not human? What is…wait, your not human!" Hermes laughed.

"The blonde one gets it" Hermes flew towards Fate, papers flying up into the air as he appeared behind her. "Nope, Fate here, is rather, shall I say, an entity from above"

"An angel?"

Hermes laughed. "Well, nope, not after what she did, but more of Fate"

They all stared confused at him.

"Oh I understand why you're confused when I say that. Here, let me make it simple for you. Aphrodite is an entity. She is the entity of love meaning she spreads love to those who would make good couples". He pointed at the four. "Aries is an entity of War. He helps keep the battles going, making sure that both sides have suburb tactics but he mostly just prefers one side."

Hermes draped his arms around Fate's shoulders, sliding them down her chest. "While Fate here, is an entity of Fate. She decides what will happen to someone. She has to make sure things run smoothly and mostly helps people out. That's why, when people ask something like 'Why did my daughter have to die' people would reply 'It was her Fate'." Hermes smiled. "Cruel thing, really, Fate, it beckons us on the most ungodly times."

A gold cuff suddenly appeared and snapped itself secure around Fate's neck. "Hermes, what's the meaning…of…this…" Fate started pulling at the cuff, trying to get it to stop tightening and allow her some air passage.

"Fate", Yami started to make his way to help but Hermes just looked at him as he was blasted back into Kaiba, knocking them both to the ground.

"Don't interfere. Fate has been arrested on a charge of murder." Yugi looked confused.

"Murder? Who did she murder?" Hermes smiled as he patted Fate's head, ignoring her struggles for air.

"Hades. Lord of the Dead. Found poisoned in his room. Shocking, really. But since Fate disappeared around the time of suspected death, she is a very important suspect in this case." He leaned down closer to her. "Very important." He smiled before looking at the others, Yami and Kaiba pulling themselves up from the floor due to Joey's help.

"And gentlemen, you should be happy. Now that Fate's been arrested you can now receive the control of your emotions that you've should have had all along". Fate glared up Hermes.

Joey raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Hermes smiled wickedly.

"Why, she made you fall in love. Those weren't your feelings at all. They were just planted in your head. Now, if I were you, I'd give that a nice long think and see what I turned up with. Ta ta." A bright light blinded them for a second before it was gone along with Fate and Hermes.

Kaiba looked at Joey, who looked at Yugi at Yami, who looked at the floor. They didn't say a word.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Weeheee!

**Joey:** Wait! Fate killed Hades!

**Kaiba:** Wow…I'll never piss her off anytime soon.

**LefthandedFreak:** Maybe she did….maybe she didn't. I can't tell you till next time….or maybe the time after that. Anyways, the story is almost finished. (cries) I can't believe it. I've worked on it for some time. Oh well.

**Joey and Kaiba:** Read and Review.


	20. Aphrodite

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok, this chapter is extremely short, I am so sorry. I've just been a bit busy.

**Joey:** Downloading music videos?

**LefthandedFreak:** (hides face in shame) Harry Potter for that matter. (sign pops up)

LefthandedFreak does not own Harry Potter. She just happens to be a rabid fan girl 

**Joey: **Though the new book seems more like something from a fanfic.

**LefthandedFreak**: Yeah I know. I can't read fanfics now without swearing that parts of the book are somewhere in the archives. It's pretty sad.

**Joey:** Anyways, why are you suddenly putting me as your introductory helper. Usually it's Kaiba.

**LefthandedFreak:** I remembered some time ago one of my readers pointed out that you don't appear enough and since you'll be making rare appearances in the next two chapters, you'll be helping me here.

**Joey:** Oh. Well, anyways, get on with the reviews.

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok!

_HellsEternalFlame _

Stop your making me blush. Thanks for liking it so much. (Like you had a choice) Anyways, I get really easily distracted when the T.V. or other things are on so this is really short since my brothers home and that seems to be all he wants to do. Watch T.V. and make a lot of noise. Hopefully, though, the next one will be longer and as good as the last one.

_DragonLady222 _

Hermes lied to cause chaos. He loves making anything harder than it should be. He'll probably regret it though. So you thought it was her eh? I won't tell you if you right or not but it should be revealed soon

_To my other reviewers_.

Where are you? I didn't scare you away, did I? Blast, I need to watch doing that. Also, I am sorry for any spelling errors orusing the wrong spelling word (ex: using right instead of write).Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Someone shivered.

It was cold, to the point of freezing, adding to the overshadowing darkness that seemed to have no end in the emotionless pit to where she could be found. Fate pulled in tighter to herself. She had never really worried about her human body dying since her soul would go back to where it started.

But now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She stared out into the darkness, rubbing her legs absentmindedly as she watched her breath before her. Funny, how it could be so dark and yet she could still see the puffs of warm air that emitted from her body and into the shadows. Turning a bit, Fate tried to see the watch on her wrist but it was done in vein. Nothing else was visible.

How much time had passed? A minute? An hour? A day? It felt that long, at least, in her head. Squeezing tighter into her self she wondered just how destructive Hermes words had been. As silly as Kaiba was on denying the truth she was pretty sure he wasn't having any problems excepting it now and would probably scowled himself for being a fool.

Yami, even though he had an open mind to everything that seemed abnormal, I mean, come on, he was in a puzzle for thousands of years, would probably lock his self into his room and just think whilst Joey would tried to avoid the others as best he could, at least until sense came knocking back into him.

Then there was Yugi. Fate sighed. He would probably take the news the hardest in her opinion. He had been known to lock his self into his room when nothing made sense. But it should. Fate let out a hiss and pulled herself into a tighter ball as the air around her plunged into the below freezing temperatures.

They had to know what Hermes said was a lie. At least, about the 'control feelings' part. Now that she thought about it, she herself had no clue into where she had disappeared the night before. She did know that she had blocked herself from being found by anyone. Hades, Aphrodite, she just wanted to be alone for a couple of hours. But after that….blank. She couldn't remember anything.

Did she commit murder? Had she killed Hades? All the evidence seemed to point that way but still, something didn't feel right. Fate was snapped from her thoughts as light suddenly flooded the room, blinding her for a brief moment and causing her to shield her eyes.

Hermes stood in the doorway looking down at her. Was that pity she saw? Whatever had graced his face for that spilt second had immediately vanished as his hard features returned. "Fate" his voice echoed throughout the room, though it seemed to collide with nothing. "You are to report before the highest one yourself. You are banned from speaking into the matter of the trial or of anything else you find of importance before the court. Understood?"

Fate nodded her head wearily before she slowly pulled herself off the floor and stumbled to the door. Something was wrong with her legs, she could tell by how hard it seemed to move them but she did not grace herself at her own sight. Hermes stepped aside as she collapsed outside of the room, her body choking on the warm air that invaded her lungs. She sat still for a moment before cold metal encircled her neck and with a snap, she was chained and beckoned to follow Hermes down to one of the most brilliant doors she had ever seen.

Hermes pulled a string to the side. A few minutes later, the huge doors started to open, permitting Fate entrance. She closed her eyes. Even if she didn't get off on the charges given to her she hoped that more than ever, Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Kaiba would stay together.

Only then would she have completed her mission.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he buried his head into his knees. It had been hours since Fate had disappeared and Kaiba kicked them out of his house. Apparently, he didn't take well do the idea of being played. Yugi couldn't argue however. He didn't like the idea at all himself. In fact, he hated it.

That's why he was sitting alone on his roof, staring up at the stars. They seemed to glow brighter than usual. Funny. The stars could shine like the most wonderful thing had happened and here Yugi felt like crap. It didn't seem fair.

He sighed he pulled his legs closer to his self, reminiscing. So Fate had messed with there feelings. But why didn't it fell like it? Everything she had said made since and if she really had been messing with their heads why did he still feel the same. Of course, than again, she was a murderer and it seemed kind of strange to him to agree with someone who had killed.

But Fate didn't seem the type. He admitted she was a bit strange but she had never done anything really threatening or violent. Wouldn't she have shown signs? Then again, it was always the normal looking ones that committed the most horrendous crimes. Fate, though, was far from normal.

Yugi shook his head. It was all too confusing.

"Well of course it will be if you keep switching from one topic to another." Yugi head jerked up to find a very beautiful blonde woman before him, her dress trailing behind her and off the roof. "May I make a suggestion? Stay with one topic"

Yugi scrambled back to the window. "Yami! Did you let some strange woman in our house before letting her proceed onto our roof!" The woman chuckled lightly which seemed to have a drug like affect because Yugi suddenly found his head spinning.

"Sorry but he can't hear you at the moment. See, I had to talk to you in private and I was just desperate to make sure no one would interrupt until after you her what I have to say". Yugi blinked a few times before burying his face back into his knees.

"Oh now you've done it. You've thought so hard you've caused strange illusions of beautiful woman to appear before you while sitting on a roof. Why me?"

"Why any one for that matter? Look up Yugi. I am no illusion so cannot avoid me" Slowly, Yugi chanced a peak to find the young woman's face mere inches away from his. She gently placed a hand underneath his chin and raised his head so their eyes met. Yugi found himself getting lost in them.

"Who….who are you?" The lady smiled sadly.

"My name is Aphrodite."

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah, it's very short. (sighs) sorry.

**Joey: **I want to know what happens next!

**LefthandedFreak**: Well I'll tell you only if you get my nagging mother away and annoying by accident brother in a closet or something. Then I'll be sure to help you get some (she pulls Joey over and whispers in his ear. He turns Scarlet)

**Joey:** Oh….ohh…O.o.

**LefthandedFreak:** (hugs Joey) Read and Review.


	21. Evidence

**LefthandedFreak:** Ahh, piece and quite.

**Joey:** And you know what that means!

**LefthandedFreak:** Another chapter! Anyways, I will soon need my reviewers help for the ending of this story….(burst into tears)

**Joey:** (pats her back) there, there. So what? Your fist successful story is about to end and you'll miss coming up with plans and ideas of what you'll make Fate and us do next. It's ok. (LefthandedFreak cries harder) That didn't help did?

**LefthandedFreak:** (sniffs) To… my reviewers.

_DragonLady222_

Aphrodite rocks! (Head bangs) Anyways, sadly, not everything ends well. Did I just give a hint? Bad Lefthand, bad. I hope you like this chapter. And it's not exactly whom you think unless you know about Greek Mythology. I love Greek Mythology. (sighs happily)

_HellsEternalFlame_

Whoa, aggression! Here, beat this up (hands you pillow) I'm a sadist? That's a first. I hope you like this chapter, though it'll probably make you think I'm more of a sadist. (shrugs)

Now, one more thing I need to say. It is way easier to spell Fate than Aphrodite so I might accidentally put Fate's name down instead of the others. Extremely sorry. Now onto the story.

* * *

"Wait. Aphrodite? The Greek Goddess of Love?" The woman shrugged.

"I'm not really a Goddess but more of a Higher Being. See, I'm more of the employee instead of the employer. But right now, that doesn't matter." Aphrodite waved her hand a bit, "What's important right now is that I need your help."

Yugi raised a brow. "Why do you need my help? For what?" The blonde beauty looked desperately at him.

"I need you to help save an innocent life."

* * *

Fate held onto the podium as she stood before a crowd of people. They were mumbling from one person to another, discussing different things about her. Mostly they where directed on making her look like some sort of criminal.

But she guessed she was now.

A bright light had averted its attention to her and she had to shield her eyes to allow herself to see. A loud booming sound ricocheted throughout the room, silencing all conversations at hand.

"Fate, you have presented yourself before the court on the highest offense to immortal and man…" Fate's mind slowly drifted away from his speech as her eyes drifted to a crying woman in a chair across the hall. Hades wife, Persephone, sat with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently as the boss man continued discussing the murder. Fate never did understand why Persephone was a higher being…she didn't do anything. Fate silently wished that she wasn't here and, as if she had heard her wish, Persephone let out a loud sob and ran out of the room.

No one seemed to notice.

"….bringing us to were we are now. Anything that may be important to the trial is now open for discussion." Fate stood silent as many of the crowd began to shout out things about her, most of them not true. Something about this rang a bell in her head and she smiled slowly. It was true.

People would never be truly happy unless they had a scapegoat.

* * *

"This had better be good" Kaiba sighed in irritation as he leaned against a park tree, waiting for whoever had sent that blasted email and virus. Obviously, someone wanted to speak to him bad enough to ruin his computer, and trying everything that he knew to destroy the virus, decided to follow the orders of the letter sender. Now he stood outside, fog seeming to appear from nowhere and slowly obscuring his view as he waited.

He wouldn't have to wait long. He could make out two more figures approaching from the other direction and he quickly straightened himself to see…

"Wheeler, Yami, what are you doing here? Are you the ones who sent that email?" Joey muttered under his breath.

"I should be asking you the same thing Money-bags" Kaiba felt a bit hurt on having to go back to the old name calling but it didn't last long.

"You have no command of me Wheeler. Now be a good idiot and run off." Kaiba and Joey looked ready to attack, Yami watching the whole thing, highly uninterested if they killed each other. There went his problems, right?

"ENOUGH!" All three jumped at the sudden outburst from no one. Slowly, the fog wisped to the center and swirled around before a bright light blinded them all momentarily and a woman was left standing there, Yugi tightly grasping her hand. "There is no need for this useless bickering."

Aphrodite glared at them, one at a time, before flipping a strand of hair behind her shoulder and continuing. "Mind telling me why you're so pissed off at one another?"

"Because he's an ass" Joey pointed rudely at Kaiba who just huffed and looked the other way.

"And your nothing but a worthless piece of trash" Yami sighed as the two started bickering again. Aphrodite glared at him.

"And why don't you they and stop them?" Yami shrugged.

"If they kill each other, it be a plus" Kaiba rounded on Yami.

"Oh get off your throne Mr. High and Mighty. I pretty sure the world would be better without you."

"Well I'm sure somebody would rethink committing suicide when they heard you died!"

"I didn't even want to see you"

"Well you probably should have thought about that before you sent that infected email!"

"STOP IT!" They all turned to see Yugi there, still holding Aphrodite's hand. "Your acting like four year olds. I sent you that infected file so I could get you out here to TALK not bicker." Aphrodite smiled down at Yugi before looking at the others.

"Tell me, why do you hate each other so? Is there a reason?" The truth was, there really wasn't a very good reason other than what Hermes said. "Have you even listened to your heart at all? Yugi has, why haven't you?" They blinked.

Why hadn't they?

Yugi slowly slipped his hand away from Aphrodite and approached Yami, peering at him silently before kissing him. Joey's mouth nearly fell open and Kaiba just raised a brow. Yugi pulled away.

"Tell me that didn't feel right? Tell me, and I'll leave for good, I won't bother you ever again." Yami just looked at Yugi for a moment before smiling and hugging him. Aphrodite smiled and turned towards Joey and Kaiba.

"You see? You all still care for each other. Fate didn't trick any of you at all. Hermes just wanted to cause a ruckus before he left and leave me to clean it up. He really needs to grow up" She glared up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at the two. They where all sort of looking at each other.

Joey broke into a smile. "We could all live at my place?" Laughter followed as Kaiba shook his head.

"Not likely. I don't think we'd all fit." Joey flicked Kaiba in the nose.

"Oh so we'll all live with you! Great idea Seto." Kaiba glared down at Joey before a small smile graced his face.

"I know." Yugi sighed at this and shook his head in Yami's chest.

"Now that that's over with, there's still one more thing we need to do" They all looked at Aphrodite. "And I'm going to need all of your help for this."

* * *

"So Fate's been framed for a crime she didn't commit and if found guilty she'll be put through one of the worst death's ever?" Joey shook his head. "But she wouldn't' be able to feel it would she? You said yourself she couldn't do that." Aphrodite sighed.

"More than likely, they'll let her have her feelings back during that time so she can experience pain and grief. I really hate how our system works." Kaiba was the one who had remained silent the whole time and just now decided to add his two cents worth.

"If Fate's innocent, than who killed Hades and why? Even if we do rescue her from her demise, they'll still come after us and more than likely, we'll meet the same Fate as Fate…no pun intended." He added as an after thought. "The point is where going to need proof to show that she's innocent…that or we find the real killer."

Aphrodite nodded. "Precisely which means where going to need to work fast. We'll head to Hades place. It's been banned from everyone but since no ones around, they won't be able to stop us from looking."

"One question. How do we get up there?" Joey pointed to the sky as Aphrodite smiled devilishly.

"Oh, that's the fun part."

* * *

"Remind me to never do that again." Joey was leaning against the wall next to Hades room, wheezing as he pulled away from Aphrodite. It felt like he had just been sucked into a vacuum cleaner, his ears popping and body being painfully pressed from all directions. And when he says all directions, he means all direction!

Aphrodite swiftly pulled the door open as the others let go of her, more looks of sickness etched on their faces, and stepped inside. "Come on, we have no time to dawdle." She flipped on the light switch and led the way.

Clothes scattered the floor, mostly all leather products, drawers hung from there dressers, hangers scattering the inside of the closet. It would be hell finding anything useful in this place.

"Right. The murder was committed in this room but evidence could be anywhere. Kaiba, you take the kitchen, Joey, the bedroom, Yugi, the living room, Yami, the bathroom, and I'll check the closets." And off they went.

Joey wasn't having much luck among the old food wrappers and dirty underwear, which he decided not to touch. This guy was even more of a slob than he was and that's saying something. Yugi and Yami and both already checked there places more than twice and had decided to switch in case the other may have missed something while Aphrodite pulled herself from a pile of junk that had fallen on top of her.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was having the worst luck. Even though the kitchen was neater than the rest of the house, most of the clues had already been taken away. After awhile of searching he grew tired and flopped on a kitchen chair.

Clank.

Raising a brow, he slowly looked down and saw a bottle of cyanide roll out from under the chair. Standing, he picked up the bottle and flipped the chair over. Notes were stuck to the bottom of the chair along with pictures of what he assumed was what Hades looked like up close and a few pictures of Fate with her face scratched out. One picture stuck out the most. He pulled it out from under the chair and looked at it better.

A little girl was hugging onto Hades, smiling out of happiness, flowers in her hair. Hades was beckoning a young red haired woman over. But the picture still held signs of mutilation. The little girl hair, for example, had been markered in with red pen, making her look a bit more like the woman to the side. Hades was no longer beckoning the other for his hand had been x'ed out and the words "True Family" had been scribbled across the top.

"Guys, I found something." The others didn't take long to arrive. He handed the photo over to Aphrodite as she strolled in. "Do you recognize this?" Aphrodite looked at it in shock.

"I took that picture and gave it to…my god, I knew she was jealous of Fate and mutilated this but after we had that discussion I thought she got rid of it…I didn't think…that-"

"What? Didn't think that I would try and kill them?" They all turned to see…..

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** And here I go leaving you off on a cliff.

**Joey:** Wait, huh? I'm confused.

**LefthandedFreak**: Don't worry! All shall be revealed! But can anyone figure it out! Let's see! Read and Review!


	22. Who dunnit

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah, this is really short. Sorry. I'm always in a hurry, aren't I. And, I'm being distracted again. (Growls)

**Joey:** But today, we found out who did it!

**LefthandedFreak**: (jumps up and down) Yeah for me! I haven't really expected anyone to get who it was because they where only mentioned….can't tell. So read and see. Now, for the reviews!

_HellsEternalFlame_

And now you may release that violence! I'm happy that my cliffy was really good. I've always thought that would be my downfall. I hope you enjoy this!

_DragonLady222_

All praise the mighty four! Hopefully they'll be able to save Fate with time to spare for a little… (whispers in Joeys ear who immediately turns Scarlet)

**Joey:** Lefthand!

**LefthandedFreak:** (giggles) anyway! Onto the story cause I can't resist.

* * *

"Persephone!" Aphrodite was starring at Hades wife, a nasty smile on her face.

"I'm glad you know who I am. Those who saw me leave that night confused me for Fate…of course, that could also be because of my hair." The woman twirled a piece of her, which suddenly changed to a brown color before it went back to its original. "I always new this little ability would come in handy."

"Why'd you do it? Why did you kill Hades?" Persephone grimaced

"I hadn't at first intended to kill him…until, that is, he threatened to leave me during one of our rare arguments and instead of talking to me about, where does he go? Straight to earth to see her." Her fists shook with rage. "She took everything from me! Everyone had a role of importance but not me! I had no special task; I was just an attachment, the wife of Hades! When the real Fate died I did everything in my power to make sure the position would pass to me!"

Aphrodite raised a brow, "I wondered why you where so persistent for the job." Yami gave a questioning glance at Aphrodite.

"Wait, the original Fate? Fate's not the real Fate?" The other three guys looked at him as he shrugged.

Persephone smiled. "Yes. The real Fate died in a little accident on earth. Of course, some things need a little push, don't you think?"

"You killed her too?" Aphrodite looked like she was staring at a crazy woman, which, technically, she was but Persephone took no notice, as she seemed to look past them, a dreamy look on her face.

"I remember how happy I felt once I got rid of her. See, if I were to receive her position after her death, I would be one of the important ones. She was the only one who saw past my calm persona and didn't care for me. She never treated me nice. Pity, maybe she'd still be here if she did". She frowned at this. "But then Hades had to ruin it."

"The day Hades brought in Fate" Persephone didn't even seem to notice that Aphrodite had spoken.

"At first I thought that he had just taken pity on her, maybe keep her as a daughter of sorts after her mothers brutal murder. He even destroyed her ability to feel since she had begged him to stop her pain. But then he had to suggest to the high and mighty", she jerked her head violently, eyes finally landing on them, "that it would be better to make her Fate since she wasn't born as a higher being. Tacking the job would immediately include her into, what one might call, our hive."

Aphrodite frowned, "And he agreed of course." Persephone growled and began to pace.

"He destroyed what I had so desperately dreamed to have. But then again, Hades seemed to be so happy that I first decided to let it go. He was always caring for her, making sure that she would succeed in her new job, that eventually he stopped seeing me altogether."

"So then I went to you, Aphrodite, for your advice, hoping that you would help me be rid of her. Of course, you disagreed against my violent behavior and told me to let it go, he'd be finished training her and spend more time with me. I didn't like it so I left." Persephone stopped pacing.

"I started a new plan to get rid of her but you ruined that, Aphrodite, when you became worried for her safety and talked to Hades. He agreed to let you take care of her and went back to me…but he never did stop talking about her."

"And now look what you've done" Persephone smirked at Kaiba's remark.

"I know. And I haven't been happier. Now that Hades knows how I've felt for years and Fate close to her own demise I can finally get what I've always wanted. A place of importance." She sighed as if sad and slid her hand underneath a cabinet, pulling out a long blade. "And now that you know the truth, I'm afraid you won't be able to leave here alive."

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Ending it there for now. I just came up with something I haven't thought of and will be sure to add it. Until then…adios.

**Joey**: And Read and Review


	23. The Last Battle!

**LefthandedFreak:** I came under the realization that there is about two more chapters left of this story and….I cried.

**Joey: **Your weird.

**LefthandedFreak:** Seriously, I don't know how writers ever finish a book. You just get so attached to the characters and it's so hard to let go.

**Joey**: Talk to the reviewers.

**LefthandedFreak**: All right.

_HellsEternalFlame _

Dude! You gave me a Scandalus! Awesome! Woot! Hope you like this chapter! And, I added some humor too!

_DragonLady222_

I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Of course our fab four have got to save Fate. Why else would they be here? Unless…!

**Joey:** (covers her mouth) Shush! You can't reveal what's going to happen. Bad of you to try. Time for story!

**LefthandedFreak**: Mmph!

**_Side Note:_** _Sorry for anything mispelled or any other errors. Took forever to write and paretns kept bugging._

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy as her legs trembled beneath her, all this noise diminishing little by little. The talking had stopped and now there was only the brutal cold stares left to drive her to the ground. Fate gripped the podium tighter, trying to keep steady as her legs twitched beneath her. She didn't want to know why they where shaking. She didn't want to know why she was here. 

She didn't want to know her own Fate…

A voice boomed loudly throughout the room and she tried, oh how she tried to hear what was said but it was only done in vain, the noises hitting her at full force. An irruption of cheers was all it took to tell her what her verdict was, however, and she was soon pulled away from where she stood, being dragged by too strong arms. She didn't try to pull away, it seemed all of her strength had left her.

It seemed her vision was going to leave her too.

If she was to have anything, anything at all at that moment, she would wish to see earth one last time. She never knew why but she had always felt a sort of connection with the lush planet she had never placed until now. Pity that she hadn't realized it earlier. She felt herself being thrown back into the cold room whilst the others figured out her demise. She didn't mind.

She laid her head back on the floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Aphrodite raised her hand, knocking the blade out of Persephone's grip and causing the other to scream in anger. 

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP THE INVETIBLE? JUST DIE AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Her red face glowed in the dim kitchen light as anger surged through her. Aphrodite frowned before starting to approach, knocking items out of her way as they flew at her.

"You don't want to do this Persephone, it'll only make things worse. If we die, who will be left to blame?" Persephone growled at Aphrodite's comment before nodding at Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, and Yami, or in short, the Guys.

"Their humans, crazed and filthy beasts. It won't matter if I kill them; they have flaws. Besides, if I kill you I have the perfect bait to take the blame." She smirked before throwing a ball of light at Aphrodite causing the other to knock into the others.

Aphrodite quickly gained her composure before returning the assault back. Persephone dodged and disappeared, Aphrodite looking for her, before she reappeared from behind and rammed the other against the wall. "You really should be more careful on who you become an enemy of. They might just snap." A pan collided with the back of her, knocking her away from the lady of love, who immediately gasped for air.

Kaiba turned to face Persephone as she pulled herself up and glared at him. "I bet you thought that was funny, didn't you?" she eyed the pan in his hand.

"Highly actually." An orange chain shot from her hand and wrapped around him tightly as he spoke before she pulled and yanked him to the ground. Grabbing a knife from the table she lunged at him before being ramned in the middle by a certain blonde. "You're like bloody cockroaches. You try to get rid of one and suddenly there's more!"

"Ya, well, it's not like where going to stand still and let you kill us!" Joey muttered as he struggled to pull the blade from his hands. She glared up at him before looking down and smirking. Pulling her knee up sharply, she easily pushed Joey off of her as he grasped himself in pain.

"Sucks to be male, don't it?" She aimed the dagger at him before she was hit in the face. "What is it, lets all up and attack Persephone! Listen, this would be less painful if you'd stop bloody popping out of nowhere and helping each other" She spun around, grabbed Yami from behind and flung him across the room. "I mean, come on!"

She turned and grabbed Yugi's fist that had been coming at her from behind, twisting his arm, as her eye seemed to twitch. Yugi winced in pain and tried to pull away from her grip. "Why are you trying to get away? Didn't you want to fight?" Yugi dropped to his knees. "Come on now! Hit me!" She turned suddenly and blasted an oncoming Kaiba onto the floor before she twisted around and flipped Joey upside down and into the air. "I have no time for these childish games! If your gonna make a dent at least make one that packs a little punch.."

The sound of a bell resounded through the room, causing Persephone to let go of Yugi, who was immediately pulled back by Yami, Joey falling to the floor in a painful heap. She turned and smirked at the guys as she started to laugh.

"It seems as if Fate's punishment has been chosen. And what a Fate it is. To be ripped into insanity and die in the most horrific way! I almost forgot that a human, well, former human, would get the most awful of punishments for killing a higher being! It's so horribly sweet I can feel myself getting cavities". Aphrodite suddenly pounced from behind and rapped what looked like a plug around her neck. Persephone's eyes darkened and sent Aphrodite flying into the wall with such force, it caused a dent.

"Um, something's tells me abnormal eyes color and weird glowing is NOT a good sign", Joey backed away with the others as she turned at them. Neither seemed to notice the figure in the door.

* * *

A bright light landed on pale skin as Fate clenched her eyes tightly. It was becoming too bright for her likening. She felt another pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her up. She didn't even have the strength to stand as she was flopped across someone's shoulder and carried out. She could literally feel the eyes burning into her with such force that she could of sworn that she might burst into flames at any time. 

After awhile of travel she was carelessly thrown to the floor in another room, left in broken mass. She already knew they where draining her of her abilities, leaving her weak and immobile. She wanted to believe that she was scared but still, she felt nothing. Maybe she had finally accepted her Fate. Funny how she'd accept the one thing she was, letting Truth do some justice.

And she didn't even get her money from that poker game from Truth now that she thought about it. Darn, too late now. A bright light suddenly appeared in the corner of the room and slowly, little by little, started to spread into the cracks and corners. Fate didn't move however, she just laid there and stared at it. She knew what it was. She had witnessed one other having stared into the light before it hit them. She'd never forget the screams from that day.

Right now, it didn't matter. Fact was, she was starting to believe she had murdered Hades. He was heartless a lot and picked on her like crazy, why wouldn't she kill him? Still, something in the back of her mind kept screaming at her something that just had to be incoherent. Darn.

She sighed, as the light grew closer to her. She suddenly felt tears sliding down her face as she averted her eyes from the shining light. It must have been painful to look at for her body to do that. She probably would have given it more thought if someone hadn't just blasted through the wall from behind and slid into her back. Willing herself, she rolled over and came face to face with..

"Joey?" the blonde had his face scrunched with pain and snapped his eyes open at her voice. A smile quickly lightened his face.

"Fate, we found you! Now we can…" he was suddenly cut off by another body flying and hitting him from behind.

"Um, guys, I'd rather not be shoved closer to the bright shiny light of death", Fate muttered as she made out Yugi crawling out of a painful position from behind Joey. His head quickly snapped at her as she spoke.

"Fate! We found you!" She rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told. Tell me, should I be expecting anyone else to ram into me?" As if on cue, three more people shot out and landed either on top of the existing pile of people or next to. "Never mind, I seemed to be cursed with finding out for myself" She peered over to find Yami, Aphrodite, and..

"Aries? I thought you where on a raid in Cambodia?" He raised a brow at her.

"You know, for a girl who's about to die, you should be happy I came back. I thought something fishy was going on." Fate just raised a brow.

"Like what? I didn't commit murder or something like that?". Aries nodded.

"To a point", another body flew from the hole in the wall and landed onto the others.

"Oh come on! How many people are going to fly out of the rabbit hole? I mean, Jeeze, I wouldn't mind if you ran in or anything but flying in and landing on me or shoving me closer to the pointy teeth of death is not what I had in mind." The others just looked at her as she made out Yami pulling himself out of twisted before she shrugged. "So, if I didn't kill anyone and am not going crazy, than who did? Kill anyone at least, don't know if they went crazy but it is a-"

"Oh, for a person who's about to die, you sure do talk a lot", Persephone stepped out of the rubble, arms crossed in annoyance. "And for being blasted through a bunch of walls, you sure know how to stay alive". She glared down at Joey. "I mean, the others didn't even hit the wall, you went through five! Your one of those impossible people to kill, aren't you?"

"Kill? Why are you trying to kill him?" Fate raised a brow and lifted her head a bit. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Oh, if that wasn't the biggest give away of all I don't know what is!" Aphrodite glared up at her as she wiped some sort of silver liquid from her face.

"You killed Hades." Fate barely whispered as realization hit her.

"Oh, she gets it!" Persephone titled her head. "But you know, this sort of works out cause now I can kill you myself." Aphrodite jerked her leg out, knocking Persephone to the floor. The other growled in deviance before rolling over and knocking Aphrodite through the wall again. Fate tried to pull herself up before collapsing back to the ground. She was too weak to do anything but lie there. Persephone turned immediately and started her way back, knocking Kaiba to the side as he stood up along with Aries.

Yugi placed himself in front of Fate as Yami was knocked back and into Kaiba. Persephone glared down at them, Fate grabbing hold of Yugi's wrist. "Yugi, get out of the way. Please, I don't want you to get hurt." Persephone's eyes lit up as she heard this. Yugi didn't even turn to face her.

"I won't let her hurt you." Persephone suddenly shot out a hand. Yugi knocked her right arm out of the way but couldn't stop the left from wrapping around his neck and lifting him up off the ground.

"Oh but you should really respect Fate's wishes. She doesn't want you to get hurt right?", she held him towards the light that was slowly drawing closer. "And now she'll have to watch you die as she doesn't have the strength to do anything about it." Joey attacked from behind but was quickly reflected back and onto the floor. Fate couldn't even glare.

She had had enough. Struggling, Fate tried to pull herself as the light came closer Yugi's struggling form from within Persephone's grasp. She was weak, hurt, and was suddenly starting to feel something twist in her stomach. Something she had never felt before. She watched as Joey tried again and fell back in agony. Again and again, he tried to pull through the barrier Persephone had obviously raised to block them off.

"Yugi, hold on, I'll get you out of there". Tears where streaking down his face as he desperately tried again and again to get through. Fate couldn't take it, she didn't want them to hurt.

She had to complete her mission.

Persephone was taken by complete surprise as Fate suddenly lunged forward, knocking Yugi out of her grasp and onto Joey. Persephone fell to the ground, Fate on top, drawing back a fist and punching her.

"This is for my friends", she pulled back before Persephone could strike and hit her again. "This is for Hades". Persephone shoved her off and stood but soon realized Fate hadn't let her go. She tried to pry her hand off but found it stuck to her wrist. Persephone aimed a punch at Fate but they where all dodged.

"What are you doing!" Persephone shrieked as she desperately tried to pry Fate's fingers from her arm. The brown haired girl, as emotionless as she appeared, smiled before wrapping her arms around a struggling Persephone.

"What, you've never heard of dead man's grip?" Fate jerked violently and pulled Persephone with her and into the white light.

"FATE!". Kaiba pulled Yugi back as he tried to reach for the girl. He could only watch as Persephone shrieked and fell to pieces, melting to the floor and turning to dust. Fate fell to the ground, shaking before peering at the others. The light had stopped spreading through the room and had encircled her figure as she sat, shaking violently.

"Fate…", she looked up at the four and smiled, shifting closer to the edge of the light. Kaiba let Yugi go as Fate reached out of the light and touched his face, stopping a tear that fell. He hadn't even realized he had been crying. She smiled sadly at him before placing her hand on Yugi's cheek, his crying much worse than his.

"Please don't cry, it's only death." She chuckled lightly, "As some say, it's the next great adventure. Besides, being a higher being is not as it all cracked up to be.", She started to cry too. "You make to many friends and say too many goodbyes." Yugi grabbed hold of her hand, holding it to his face.

"Can't you just.." Fate shook her head.

"I've already been weakened too much. I'd just die anyways. Besides, if I walk right out, it'll spread again and I couldn't have it hurt you." She smiled weakly. "Besides, now that your together and here, I'm sure you won't forget me."

Aphrodite was pulling Aries out of a pile of rubble, tears falling from her own face. "We came to save a life and it was all for nothing." Fate shook her head and looked at Joey.

"Don't say that. In fact, you have given me the greatest gift." Her feet slowly disappeared as she flinched in pain before smiling; a weird glitter making it's way up her body, causing it to vanish slowly.

"What…what was that?" Fate looked at Yugi as the glitter made it's way up her neck.

"I can feel again…" With that, Fate disappeared, and even though her body was gone and maybe even her soul, they could feel her still there and in their presence.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** (sobs) Fate! 

**Joey:** (pats her back) you knew it was going to happen.

**LefthandedFreak:** I know but it's still so sad. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a sequel so I have two chapters left.. You all have the choice of either…

No continuation or

Continuation

I hope to hear your votes! Next time, if continuation wins, I'll let you pick a choice. But since the next chapter since it's not up yet you can tell me any ideas you may want to see the group through next time that is if you vote for continuation.

**Joey:** You are a sad, sad excuse for a human.

**LefthandedFreak:** I know, I'm working on it. Read and Review.


	24. The Aftermath

**LefthandedFreak:** The results are in! (Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Bakura and some random camera guy circle her)

**Joey:** What did they vote for!

**Bakura:** If they where smart they'd just drop it off here.

**Kaiba:** Whatever (writes in notebook **_Avoid LefthandedFreak's stories at all costs_**)

**LefthandedFreak:** The lovely and wonderful reviewers voted for… (Everyone holds their breath. Kaiba mentally falls to his knees and begs) A CONTINUATION! Squee!

**Kaiba:** Seeya (starts to leave)

**Yugi:** Where are you going?

**Kaiba:** Don't get me wrong, I like being around you guys it's just her (points at Lefthand) I have a problem with. So I will now hurtle myself off the tallest building possible. (Leaves.)

**LefthandedFreak:** (Seeming to not have noticed) I hope that all of you will enjoy the continuation and I hope that I won't screw it up. I have made it my life's duty to point out that many continuations aren't as good as the original. (Sighs) Hopefully this may be an exception. I'm still thinking of a title.

**Yami:** (sees image of Kaiba hurtling by the window outside) Umm…Lefthand?

**LefthandedFreak:** (ignores) And…I'm going to let you all choose from the list I've established on what the continuation will be and only because I can't choose myself. I'd let you all give me a suggestion but I'd probably just screw it up. (sighs)

**Yami:** (gazing out the window as he watches Kaiba fall. Tugs on her sleeve) Lefthand…anytime now you may want to save Kaiba!

**LefthandedFreak**: (ignores) and now onto the reviews!

_Skellum _

(Hugs tightly) thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'm also glad I'm not a bad author! As you wished I shall write a continuation! Wee! (Hugs again)

_DragonLady222_

Oh if our hero's only new what sort of miracle was going to bestowed on them…Anyways, thanks a million! Continuation it is!

_HellsEternalFlame_

And you didn't even vote (waves finger in shameful manner). Ah, well, they are pretty sad heroes. I mean, come on. They've been through shadow realms and weird competitions plus dealing with me to the equivalent of being held at gunpoint and deprived of coffee you'd think they'd be able to save one person from a raving-worst-of-all-nut-jobs-that-should-really-get-new-priorities-but-insteads-harasses-daytime-telvision-and-eats-rice-krispies-for-breakfast. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard, right? Oh and, I loved her too.

_Dagger_

YOUR BACK! (Tackles) My firstest reviewer for this story is back! (Sniffs) Yay! Ah, don't worry; we all get weighed down by crap we have to do. I believe in ya! And just liked you suggested, continuation time! Wheee! Though I don't think my idea is the greatest it shall unveil in time…

And just some pointless info! So far there are 62 pages and 23, 938 words in counting!

**Yami:** LEFTHAND!

**LefthandedFreak:** And now to the story!

_Note: Sorry, again and again for anything misspelled. Remember, I don't own anything. Not even chobits, which I mention later, own. I DON'T OWN IT OK!_

* * *

Aphrodite was clinging to Aries, tears streaming down her face as the appeared back on earth, the guys clinging onto the deeply depressed woman 

"Shh…crying won't bring her back…" Aphrodite shook her head in his chest, sniffling.

"But it will ease…the…pain.." Aries couldn't disagree. He glanced at the other guys and studied them. Kaiba, for as stubborn as he was, managed to not sleep up and let another tear grace his face but somehow managed to hold a face of displeasure and morn, Joey looked like he couldn't place his own name, Yami had his face hidden, and Yugi had long ago run out of tears. His face ws stained with the trails of his tears and his eyes where dark red. You know, he kind of looked scary.

Aries wanted to comfort them but he didn't know how. He couldn't comfort himself. Nothing he said would ease the pain.

Nothing would help.

Not even that weird light that just happened to shimmer out of the corner. A calculator and a bag appeared from the light, the calculator floating and the bag chasing one of its many tags like a tail. The calculator may not have liked too many people, how he had managed to stay with Fate was beyond him, but it didn't take much to let him know something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Umm…guys!" Yugi's head snapped up at the familiar voice. It couldn't be…could it? The calculator floated over to him and circled his head. "I feel weird? What happened to my arms?"

Yugi wasn't left in his shocked state alone. Aphrodite and Aries had even decided to participate in this sporting event. I mean, it really should be a sporting even since it looks like a lot of work and…

* * *

**Yugi:** Get on with it! 

Right. Anyways, the calculator floated this way and that, giving off a remarkable rainbow glow to the floor. You know, if the light hits it just right it…. ACK!

**Bakura:** (hides knife) I'll continue it from here…

* * *

"Fate?" Yami stared at the calculator. He swore that if it had arms it would have probably have just shrugged. 

"Yeah, like you couldn't recognize me". Kaiba snorted at the calculator's response.

"You should really look in a mirror." If Fate had eyebrows, she would have raised one. Instead, she floated over to Yami who had produced a hand held mirror (that he usally only uses for his hair) and looked at her self.

"My god. I've got…. A ZIT! OH curses!" And suddenly, for dramatic effect, they all where sucked back into heaven or wherever they had been, the wall exploded and I entered, clad in the coolest arsenal of crap anyone could have. Pulling a sword from my holster, I quickly scattered through the room, killing all that I saw, including the stupid bag, before running out of the doors and pillaging anything and everything. Then, I killed the stupid higher beings and used their palace to control all those on earth. THE END!

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** (walks in and finds the guys around her comp. glares from behind) What are you four doing at my computer? 

**Bakura:** (jumps) Just adding a great ending! (LefthandedFreak reads over his shoulder. Pulls out frying pan and manages to knock out Yami, Yugi, Joey (who has a stab wound in his arm), and Bakura. Shoves their bodies to the floor)

**LefthandedFreak:** I swear. I leave for just a minute to go and buy some comics and they go and cause havoc. Ok. To what REALLY happened.(AN: Thanks to a friend who offered this interruption idea. I can't remember what she wanted me to call her here so I'll just place her as an honorable mention)

* * *

Aries wanted to comfort them but he didn't know how. He couldn't comfort himself. Nothing he said would ease the pain. 

Nothing would help.

Oh how ironic some things can be. The very things Fate hung around with just had to show up at that moment. The bag had a very sad complexion, well, for a bag that is, and Jerald could be heard muttering at…er…it.

"What is wrong with you? You've been all down in the dumps since Fate left for that 'revealing' party as she called it and…oh and would you look at that. Um…", Jerald ducked behind the bag when he spotted the guys, "There is no talking calculator here…. your just drunk…Yeap, drunk." Kaiba huffed. If it hadn't had been for the weird night that he just had he would be a bit freaked out about a floating talking calculator.

"I'm going to be after tonight.". Aphrodite unburied her head as she heard Kaiba. Turning she faced Jerald. If calculators had eyebrows, his would have been raised.

"Dity? What are you doing here? Why are you cry-", he then of course caught sight of Aries. "Wait, what are YOU doing here? There isn't a war about to break out is there?", and then suddenly, his eyes clashed with another figure…

"Even better, what are YOU doing here Hermes?" Everyone turned. Sure enough, Hermes was standing there, looking a bit down trodden. "I came to…um…give something to Aphrodite but I also sort of, wanted to apologize for believing that Fate had committed murder. Word travel fast and everyone just now understanding what happened.", he nodded up to the sky. "A lot of people are being interrogated by some of the things they said about her too. Serves them right for lying"

Again, if Jerald had eyelids he would have blinked. "Wait, murder? This is news to me? What happened, where's Fate?" Aphrodite moaned and buried her head back into Aries chest. "I'll take that as a bad sign."

Aries sighed into Aphrodite's hair. "It's... Very bad Jerald. You may want to, um, sit down?" He wondered if that was possible but was shortly answered when the calculator floated to the floor. Yami had decided to look at the calculator at that moment. Funny, Jerald as a calculator didn't seem so…quirky.(AN: Someone mentioned that once but I'm too lazy to go back and see who so Kudos to whoever mentioned it!)

"She's…. she's…dead…"Aphrodite chocked out from her place in Aries shirt. "She's dead and there's nothing we can do about it! We'll never see her again." Jerald just, um, sat there, looking up, or at least, that's what Aries assumed, at them. At first, he may of thought they where joking. Fate had been known for almost giving him mechanic attacks (the equivalent of a heart attack) by popping out of nowhere or attacking from behind.

In fact, Jerald couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the nearest bush, expecting her to pop out and giggle like a little schoolgirl. Sadly though, the harsh reality bent down on him as he realized Fate wasn't hiding, planning something mischievous and worse still, would never do so again. "Why…Why did she die?"

"She was framed for Hades murder…". Jerald continued to be hit with more new information. When had Hades been killed? Why was Fate a suspect?

"She wouldn't do that! He was like a bloody father to her. Sure, he had some quirks with her when she got older and did nothing but torment her but he wouldn't have killed him." Aphrodite nodded.

"We know. The real murderer was found out and Fate fought against her… and took the other with her." Jerald couldn't cry. Water would probably short-circuit his gizmos, but if he had been able to, he would have. He glanced over at the bag. It had somehow known something had happened. That's why it had been acting so strangely. And now, the only one who really cared for it was gone. Jerald understood however. Fate had been his creator too. The feeling was mutual.

Aphrodite wiped away any tears remaining on her face. "We should head back guys." She nodded at the other higher beings before turning to Yugi and the others. "Thank you, for all your help."

"But we didn't help anything" Joey muttered as his glared out from underneath his bangs. "Fate is dead! What did we do? We didn't save her. Hell, we hardly made a dent." He sniffled as he shook his head and tried to ignore the headache that started to brew.

Aphrodite gazed at him before a light smile graced her lips and she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You revealed the truth. That would have made Fate very happy. Emotions or not." She slowly backed away and stood among the spectacles of higher beings. "If it'll make you feel better, I will come back later and give you a little update. Fate's last wish should be revealed by tomorrow"

Yugi raised a brow. "Last… wish?" Aries nodded.

"Every higher being gets one last wish. They can let it be known at any time but only to the oracle. She made hers a long time ago but of course, no one knows what it was. If she had originally committed murder her last wish would not have been fulfilled but now that her innocence has been proven, it will be granted." The others felt slightly happy. At least a dying request would be met.

Dity smiled as Aries, Hermes, Jerald, and the bag started to disappear. "Till we meet each other again. Fond Farewell". Then, they where gone, living our newfound couple staring up at the stars. One seemed to be shining extra bright tonight. Kaiba looked at the others, managed a smile (AN: (jaw hits floor)) and turned around.

"Let's go home"

* * *

**5 months later**

Joey yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes, careful not to wake his, ahem, partners of crime from the night before. Climbing over limbs, he managed to slip from bed and onto the floor, grabbing his discarded clothes off the ground and pulling a pair of pants on…. Two pairs of pants. He made just enough time to look at his lovers.

Yugi was curled up on Yami bare chest (AN: (puts pot under mouth to catch drool) oh how hot!) who's arm was wrapped against a very stern but adorable brown haired man. (AN: (pulls out another pot)). Moments like these where rare in the Kaiba household due to the fact that Kaiba was always so strung up with work he was either too tired to take part in 'play' or never at home at night and pulling an all nighter.

The other three had of course volunteered to help but Kaiba quickly pushed them away. Joey wasn't too unhappy for that. He didn't know a thing about computers. He wandered downstairs, fully dressed now, and made his way into the kitchen.

And yet, in the midst of making coffee, he couldn't help but still feel a slight tug at his heart. Aphrodite never had contacted them about Fate's wish and them, as mortals, had no idea themselves of how to reach her. Yet, still, even after his thoughts about Fate, something still pulled at him. What it was, he didn't know. He already had what he wanted what more could he need?

At that moment, one of the most peculiar things happened. The doorbell rang. Now, knowing how much Kaiba hated people visiting the house in the morning hours and had made sure that the guards knew so, he wondered how someone could have gotten past them and up to the door. Not wanting the stranger to ring the bell again, he made his way to the door and swung it open.

A very strange sight met him. No one was there. About to close the door again he stopped when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he managed to spot a little girl standing there, looking up at him with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was hidden underneath a baseball cap so he couldn't tell what color it was.

"Um, may I help you?" The girl cocked her head.

"Are you happy?" That was weird! Joey raised a brow.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Why? Who are you?" The girl looked at him still. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"So, nothings missing?" This girl was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"No, now may I ask why you are here?" again, the girl avoided a question.

"So your not feeling a warm sick feeling in your stomach every morning that you get up, everyday that you move around the people of the world, that something hasn't been filed but as far as you know you have everything that you could possibly want?" Joey raised a brow.

"How did yo-"

"Who are you talking to Joey?" Joey spun around in time to see Kaiba raise a brow from behind him.

"The little girl. She was just as-", but as he turned back around, the girl had vanished. Not a trace that she had been there. And there was no possible way she could have made it down the path in that short of time. It was too long. Not even if she had ran. Even if she had run along side the house to hide behind the corner she wouldn't have made it. But where was she?

Kaiba peered out from over Joey's shoulder and then placed a hand on the other forehead. "That's it, no more handcuffs for you"

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** And that's it for now! Sorry for the weird interuption. 

**Yami:** (still tugging on Lefthand's sleeve, Kaiba near inchesfrom death. He had been falling this whole chapter by the way.) Um.. any day now would be nice!

**LefthandedFreak: **(sighs. Right before Kaiba hits the ground he stops his speed and is lightly dropped on his head) What, you thought I was going to let him die? What would I do for a sequel without him?

**Kaiba:** Oww! Curse you Lefthand!

**LefthandedFreak:** I love you too. Now, for the ideas…

**Yugi:** Oh god…

_Ideas._

In case anyone's wondering, this will all have to take place with…raising a child. Yeah, I know, not as great as this one but! Notice the exclamation mark; I have devised some really good plot twisting and nice dramatic thingies! Wheee! (Runs in circles). A D will stand for the coolness. Take this story for example a murder takes place or Fate has to get the guys together. D means something similar (not the same) will probably happen. Oh and the kid will be a girl. Sorry for the boy people out there.

So here are the choices.

1) Seto has kid courtesy of Fate's wish and Aphrodite's humor (cause I think a pregnant Seto would be funny. Alas, a lot of people do this so I'm not too thrilled by it but whatever it'll fit my AWESOMELY COOL idea) and either…

**A)** Our four lovebirds promise to raise the and then return her as a replacement for Fate (confusing ne?) to what Fate's appearing age was when she died (cause if it was her original age they'd all be dead) (D) or

**B)** Raised normally and we have to see how the guys deal with a girl in the house. (Just think about what might happen for her first period. (Laughs) this will of course be incorporated into idea A.

2) They adopt a kid due to Fate's wish. I'm still sort of working out ideas for this one. They kid will probably be either insane (yeah right) or never speak. (Not deaf, just doesn't talk) Not too much humor in my opinion but I could manage to sneak a bit in.

3) Three neighbors, two being Aries and Aphrodite on, what they call, a vacation with a little girl move in next door. There out on a quest for a new Hades. Will who they find tear everything apart? (Cool…I made it sound cooler than it'll probably be. Also, really has nothing with them to raise a kid but more of like, babysitting a lot)

4) This one, its sort of a chobits crossover idea. I like chobits so I said, "Hey, Kaiba's rich and has a lot of electronics. He can make a kid since males physically cannot have children." And what better gift for the others than a child that seems to have trouble with finding out how the thing that 'you-pull-handle-and-watch-water-swirl-down-the-hole' actually works? (D)

Those are my ideas so far. (Sighs) Not very good, are they? As I've said, sequels are never as good as the original. (Peers out window and stops Seto from stabbing himself)

**Kaiba:** Curse you!

**LefthandedFreak:** Besides, everyone likes a pregnant Seto, right? Anyways, I'll need your feedback before I can end this story and proceed to the continuation. Hopefully, more people will vote for one idea then everyone voting for a different. I mean, that would be hard. Incorporating two new neighbors looking for a new Hades, while Joey looks into orphanages while Seto deals with labor pains with a robotic kid in his stomach. How weird would that be! Wait, that's a GREAT idea, no one's ever done that before. Ok, this is now choice 5. You may choose which one you like.

Read and Review!


	25. Author Note

My fellow readers, I have not updated a new chapter due to the fact that I haven't had more than two people choose a storyline to continue with. I will give two more days for anyone else to make their votes be known. If I do not receive any more votes in two days (which will be the 16th) I would like another vote done between the two votes I have already received. On the 17th, the choices will be between:

**Choice 1**

**Choice 3**

**Choice 4**

or

**Choice 5**

Thank You

LefthandedFreak

**Kaiba:** She had to be formal, didn't she?

**Yami:** Yes she did!

**LefthandedFreak:** Pock fun at me. See if I care. Till next time. (flies away)

**Yugi**:…Why can't we do that?


	26. A taste of something new

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello's people! Well I still haven't finished the story.

**Kaiba:** (mumbles) yes!

**LefthandedFreak**: My three choices are still up thanks to Dagger, DragonLady222, and HellsEternalFlame. Woot. I know you voted twice DragonLady222 but you voted again before I had a chance to add Daggers choice…. darndidy. So, I will wait just a little longer (coming up with ideas) and give you a little taste of something else.

**Kaiba:** (mumbles) you freakish… freak .

**LefthandedFreak:** Alright Mr. Mumbler, no more soy latte's for you.

**Kaiba:** Curse you Lefthand, curse you!

**LefthandedFreak: **Anyways, this short chapter story will be a little darker into emotions that I normally write and a bit confusing. It based off my own experience and how I feel around my 'so-called' friends. (If my friends are reading this, you know whom you are. If you know for a fact that you haven't done anything wrong recently…. then I'm not talking about you. Your cool! WOOTS!)

**Joey: **(reads story) I don't know Lefthand I'm confused…

**LefthandedFreak: **Everything's confusing to you. But anyways, I will also give you a little taste of another thing I'm working on. It features a character from my head (and a friend whom I'm NOT mad at. He's cool… and a good actor) called, dun dun dun, Josh, Figment Man. He's a figment from my imagination that I made up one day. Sadly, he couldn't join us for the introductions since he's on vacation.

**Kaiba:** A figment from your imagination is on vacation?

**LefthandedFreak:** yeah

**Kaiba:**……. Since I can't call you a freak since everyone knows that already I'll say the next best thing… you're an idiot.

**LefthandedFreak:** I'm having a hard time with feeling the love right now.

**Yugi:** Oh believe me, he's good when it comes to 'sharing the love'!

**Kaiba:** Don't tell her how we act in the bedroom now.

**LefthandedFreak:** I know, invite me next time. I'll videotape! (Holds up camera)

**Kaiba:** I'm stuck with a perv.

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, enough rambling, time for story! Remember this has nothing to do with the actual story 'Fate's Underhanded Tactics'. Wheee!

Sorry for misspellings! Here we go…

Ha, just kidding. I'm going to actually answer the reviews…. From both times!

_HellsEternalFlame_

I think I like that idea! Mwhahahaha! Hmmm, I think I could work that in but if I can't, I'll be sure to add a side chapter about it! Thanks for the idea!

_DragonLady222_

Yeah I thought that too when it came to the pregnancy thing. Besides, a pregnant Kaiba? …. Mwhahahaha!

**Kaiba:** I hate you…

**LefthandedFreak:** So you think. Anyways, now we have three choices instead of two! Woot!

_Dagger_

Final Fantasy is addicting isn't it? I would be playing it too if I had the game and the system. All we really had that's up to date is a Nintendo… that one new Nintendo that I can't remember the actual name right now.

**Joey: **Phooey on you.

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, don't worry about taking so long! I took forever in updating didn't I? I started school. A new school! As a completely new student knowing no one! I'm terribly shy around new people.

**Kaiba:** Especially ones that threaten to kill you.

**LefthandedFreak:** Exactly so I'm taking it one day at a time. I'm happy I got the whole couple thing done right and… I LOVE chobits too! I think it's hilarious and very captivating with a great theme. Mine would incorporate what Mr. Ichan (I've read Angelic Layer too since his wife said he was the creator of that. He was a great charrie… and he died! (Sobs)) did for his wife since she couldn't have children and then warp it around from there. It'll be kind of a twisted story but I'm hopping I can make it well worth it. That is, if it wins.

And to any other reviewers I've had in the past ((cough) T.Lei (cough)) shame on you for not reviewing. I hope to see you all again soon.

And to those who DON'T review period…. REVIEW! I don't mind if you just say "Like it", or "Hate it", or "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"…. actually, scratch that last one. But REVIEW!

**Kaiba:** They really need a book of answers for all this stuff.

**LefthandedFreak:** I know. Anyways, Thankies again my friends and sorries for misspelled words. SORRY! Now, to the story.

Really this time!

* * *

**Stranger in the Mirror**

She stands in the doorway looking at nothing in particular. Her eyes or a dark shade of mud. They hide the feelings inside. Tired beyond human understanding, she drags her bare feet against the soft white carpet, closing the door behind her as she collapses onto the floor.

She has a problem. And not many would consider it as such. She has friends. That's her problem. She can't go a day without worrying she'll loose them. So she plays pretend. She's always so happy to see them when they turn around a corner or when she's stuck with them in a class she doesn't really see as a necessity to take.

She despises every minute. She feels wanted for awhile and she soars above clouds but when their away she hurts again. When she leaves, when she waves goodbye to them, she's afraid that they turn to each other and molest her with hurtful phrases. But then, when their right next to her again she just knows they wouldn't. It's really twisted.

She wants to feel…. Something. She doesn't know what it is she wants. It's hard to describe something you've never remembered feeling. But she knows, when it happens, it'll be pure bliss. She can forget all of her worries.

A smile slowly crosses her face as she drags her masked self from the floor. Her smile dissipates. It's her! The girl she can confide in! The one she feels most comforted with when she shares her deepest, darkest secrets. The one who can also destroy her. The other studies her as she stares, watching the eyes sweep over her form. The other sighs.

"You look awful"

She looks back at the other and nods slowly, avoiding the green orbs staring back. "I know. I feel awful. Let me tell you…" and then, she rambles on. She talks about the terrible day she had though it felt so good when she was really living it. There had been discussion of going out that weekend and she wasn't going to miss it for the world.

The other watches with mistrust in the murky depths of green pools behind black locks. She's seems to have heard it before, in fact, it seems like she was there the whole time. She's the one who remembers everything that has happened to the girl that can't share her heart of fear of it breaking. She remembers well what happened the last time she was invited to a get together with her friends.

One of the girls most trusted friend called her and asked her to come to an amusement park that weekend, saying that she would try and find a ride for the other and call back if she could or couldn't get anyone to get her. The girl was so happy. A smile lit her face immediately and she quickly replied that she would wait for the so-called trusted friend. That Friday night, the girl who'd been broken so many times before, who was busy repairing her damaged heart along with her mind, called her best friend.

The friend answered and the two talked. The girl listened as her friend explained some sort of trouble with getting her over there but then promised to call two others and see if they could get the girl. The girl nodded excitedly, like a child who just got the best birthday party ever, before realizing her friend couldn't see her response and said she'd wait for the other to call back and tell what was going to happen. The friend agreed and hung up.

The other watched the girl from across the room as she paced about, waiting for her friend to call back. The friend never responded that night. But the girl didn't give up hope. She woke up early, remembering that her friend wanted to be at the park early that day, around 11:00, and started breakfast. Her family sat down at the table as she ate in a rush, hoping to call her friend and ask what was going to happen.

She received ring after ring but no one answered her calls. Still, she had hope in her friend and decided that the other must have found a way for her to get over there and just forgot to call and tell her. So she waited. And 1:00 rolled around but she still didn't deter. She called again and again and each unanswered ring just pushed her further. The other watched as the girl cried herself to sleep at 6:00.

But then again, for some reason, when the other would have given up hope for her friend, the girl immediately thought that there had to have been some emergency. That would explain it. Something terrible had happened and her friend had to head somewhere at the last minute. In fact, her friend might call that day to tell her what happened to have prevented her from calling the girl.

A week passed but the girl still didn't give up. She figured that a extremely traumatizing scene, that she had happened to make up in her mind, had knocked all memory from her friend to call her. So she started to forget herself and would never mention it again when she talked to her friend.

That is, until her trusted friend sent her an online diary. She had asked her friends to check it out so the girl did. She read about the experience and thrill her friend had when it came to performing certain tasks and laughed at the weird quizzes her friend had taken. But then, after awhile, she stopped laughing and her smile faded into a look of pain and rejection. The other had decided to look over the girls shoulder and see what had caused the sudden change in emotion.

It was the day at the amusement park. The girl had just been forgotten. The other had gone all along, with two other friends as a matter of fact, and spent the whole time telling about the time she spent there. The friend never once mentioned the girl or how sorry she felt that she couldn't get the other. On the contrary, the more the girl read, the more she realized how little the other thought about her.

Slowly she had logged off and lay on her bed. The other suggested many things to help the girl with her pain. Maybe anti depressants, there everywhere and wouldn't be hard to get a hold of, or maybe she could manage something in her life like her weight or maybe her school work. Desperate to find something to get the girls attention the other threw out the worst advice possible. Cut yourself. Not to kill, just to relive herself of some of the pain on the inside. The girl sat still at the moment and burst into tears. She couldn't stop her screams of how much she hated the other and she couldn't do that. All she'd do is make them say that she just wanted more attention than she really needed. She didn't want them to hate her more.

So the other wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her. She really was a little child stuck in an adult's body. Years of never really feeling wanted had started to weigh on the girls mind and she was having a hard time coping. But the other would not let her go insane. She'd whisper all sorts of certainties in her ear and finally got the other to do something that would be painless.

Writing. Make stories to make herself feel better. She could even slip herself into that world without anyone knowing that the extra character was based off of her. So she did. And she felt better. Each time someone told her how great her writing technique was she literally danced across the room.

The other couldn't help but smile. But now she frowned as she listened to the girl tell about the upcoming event. How much fun it would be to see all her friends again… even the one who had recently hurt her. But the other would not point this out. No, she wanted the girl to be happy, even if she wasn't all the time. Just as long as it made the girl happy she'd just sit and listen.

The girl, the other observed, spent much of her time repeating her actions. Once or twice she'd read a story, and of course she'd read it out loud so the other could hear. The other always thought the girl had a beautiful voice but the girl insisted that it was horrible, no matter how many people complimented her. The other would never remind the girl of all the solo competitions the girl had tried out for and would just sit and listen.

The other had heard the story before. Three times actually but the girl continued to read, laughing at scene's she had already laughed at and shaking at the parts that scared her, even though she knew it was going to happen. The other had a hard time excepting the fact that the girl would only be able to fully trust her, and hated knowing that the girl would never stop replaying horrible moments in her head even though it should have been happy times she remembered.

The girl glanced every now and then at the other. The other sat quietly, staring softly at the girl. The girl loved and hated the other. She was the only one who'd ever listen fully and hug her when she needed it the most. But then, she always reminded the girl of herself. The girl was weak and useless, she knew it, but she would always pull herself through if she could just get one person to smile. She always got the other to so it never bothered her.

The other peered at the girl, tears in her eyes. She knew the girl would never fully comprehend what she wanted. The other had never deciphered the feeling either. People trusted the girl, gave respect to her, hugged her, laughed with her, and called her their friend. What else could she possibly want? The girl wasn't always there, she couldn't pick any of her friends up in an emergency, and she couldn't talk to them all the time, and couldn't say she was any of their best friends. Yet they stayed by her side.

And as the other hid her tears from the girl, to keep her strong when she needed the other, the other couldn't help but wonder: Could someone's own mind keep them sane? Could the girls own reflection be enough to help her realize what was missing? And as the girl looked at the other, the one who looked so similar to herself, she couldn't help but think the same thing.

Besides, what could a reflection do for a real person?

**END**

* * *

That's the first story now here's a taste of "The Adventures of LefthandedFreak and Josh, Figment Man", which I totally own! Woot! But, I don't own the song that appears. It's a great song and I wished I had been the one to have wrote it but… alas, I have not. Other than that I don't think there's anything else in here that doesn't belong to me…but if there is… I'm sorry!

* * *

**The Adventures of LefthandedFreak and Josh, Figment Man**

We find ourselves on a quite, peaceful neighborhood. The birds sing cheerfully, people sleep soundly, and the world has somehow managed to come to a calm, understanding agreement away from war or debates. It's the perfect place.

"TIME TO FACE THE STRANGE!" Well, almost perfect.

LefthandedFreak sat in her beat up volts wagon (she had a hard time moving to the new stuff), left hand on the steering wheel, singing along to the blaring radio. "CHA-CHA CHANGES!" LefthandedFreak was a sight to behold. Everything about her was… well, freakish. Her hair was about every shade of the rainbow, in fact, it matched the rainbow perfectly, and the right side lay lazily on her shoulder whilst her left was pulled into a ponytail, spiking in different directions.

Her face was decorated in face paint. A triangle shape streamed down from her left eye to her cheekbone and two stripes aligned the right side of her cheek. Two more stripes were slapped against her left shoulder and another aligned the, you guessed it, left side of her stomach. Her outfit was just as complicated. A piece of cloth wrapped around her chest and another piece of loose cloth was pinned to that, hiding her right arm due to the fact that she really didn't need it since she was left handed, hence the name.

And her pants were a short and jean combo. One side was short the other was long. Got it? Good. And the last two compliments to her outfit were biker gloves and, weird as it seems, a dog collar two sizes too big with the initials 'LF' engraved on it. Josh, a Figment of her imagination had given it to her as an 'insult' birthday present to hopefully get her back from the one breadstick/pit bull incident. She, of course, hadn't realized the insult and loved it so much she slept with it on. Josh had never been able to cleanse his mind.

But anyways, back to the car, LefthandedFreak continued to drive down the rode, an idiotic smile slapped on her, waking all the sleeping neighbors as she went. Her best friend that she had ever had sat next to her, wishing with all his might that he could have been someone else's figment of their imagination and was mentally making a list of the other places he'd love to be right now, conviently hiding his dark planes of escape from Lefthand. Ha, just kidding, he was mumbling under his breath.

"If I threw the door open right now I could make a run for the nearest exit ten and hopefully make it to Tahiti in time for the margaritas…" Josh, being the only friend that LefthandedFreak had and also being someone she just made up one day with a giant pencil, during the pirate escapades, was a lot more sane and simple than his wacky friend. In fact no one else could see him unless they said Lefthand's word of the day…. Which wasn't very often. Only a few had guessed it and only when they where in extreme danger did she decide to make the word so simple such as the and I. Every other day it was something completely made up or old like The Fuzz or Scrumdidlyumptious… which no sane person would ever say.

Anyways, the few that did see Josh didn't really see much. See, Lefthand had never finished drawing him out so all that he was was a pair of eyes staring out from a pair of glasses, a cape draped around his self until Lefthand had found an outfit appropriate for him to wear. She never got the chance since her lucky giant pencil, that kept her from going extremely insane, being chassed by rabid animals, or run out of town by an angry mob, broke. As promise to one day finish the job and let him become real she had given him a Pegasus plushie, which, ironically turned out to be his favorite character.

But again, back to the car, LefthandedFreak stopped her idiotic singing long enough to address Josh. "Isn't moving the greatest!"

Josh, Figment Man, for short since Josh, a Figment of Lefthand's imagination is too long to type, glanced out the window as he saw someone threaten him, or actually Lefthand since they couldn't seem him, with a strangling motion as her loud music drowned out his screams of hatred. "We've just made a lot of enemies," he observed.

"Oh come on, don't say that. I bet we'll make a lot of friends! See, look someone's waving at us! Hi neighbor!" In actual reality the man was also making a threatening jester with a dagger but to the eyes of Lefthand he just appeared to be a simpleton trimming the hedges and waving nicely to every car he saw instead of giving the finger to hers alone.

Josh, however, ignored the displays of rudeness from the outside and shook his plushie at LefthandedFreak. "Remember the last friends we made?" How could anyone have forgotten them?

"Right…. Let's not mention the 'Pitchfork Gang' ever again.", Lefthand turned the corner, "In fact, let's not even think about them!" Pulling in front of a white house, LefthandedFreak quickly smiled at the peaceful look of the place. Bushes aligned the edge of the house, elegant windows giving off a friendly touch, the door a light mahogany as trees twisted from the earth and stood proud and erect, not a single imperfection to be seen. So of course, Lefthand was immediately going over the things she needed to remodel. "We're here!"

Josh shivered. "Never use that tone with those words again! It reminds me too much of that one movie!". Josh slowly, dreading the sight he might see knowing Lefthand's taste, peered at the place. Well, it looked nice enough. "Well, it's better than the medevil castle." LefthandedFreak glanced at Josh as she removed herself from the car and killed the engine.

"I thought you liked the castle?"

Josh narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled himself out of the car, Pegasus plushie still in tow. "I DID until SOMEONE 'accidentally' awakened the spirits of a barbarian army and almost got us killed…. AGAIN!" Lefthand laughed nervously.

"Let's not mention that again either"….

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** And that's it for the sample! 

**Kaiba:** You just cut it off!

**LefthandedFreak:** Sorry but I was working extremely hard on it but I'm very one minded so I get dis- oh hello Mr. Butterfly how are you today?

**Kaiba:** And again I'm reminded of what I have to live with.

**LefthandedFreak:** I think I'll let you all read all of it one day. I'm actually making it into a comic.

**Kaiba:** With very bad artwork.

**LefthandedFreak: **I don't see you pulling out any special artistic abilities.

**Kaiba:** You don't have to. I rule over you.

**LefthandedFreak:** (hits him with frying pan) or so you think. Till next time! Read and Review!

Seriously, it won't kill you.

L...L

Now would be nice.

L...L

Voting would be nice too! All you need to do is go back to the previous page, read your choices, then go to the previous page and read what the choices are about, and vote... in a review.

Please?


	27. Strange Feelings

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello again!

**Kaiba:** Oh god! No!

**LefthandedFreak:** I'm back with the final chapter of 'Fate's Underhanded Tactics!' Yeah! Which, as soon as I get started with my continuation, I'm going to reread and reconfigure some things that I messed up. I think I'll get rid of the author notes.

**Kaiba: **Good, listening to you more than necessary is uncalled for.

**LefthandedFreak:** (hits him with a fish) Anyways, just so you all know. Now it is time to reveal the winner!

**Yugi:** Actually, it didn't win by votes since none received more than one vote so…

**Joey: **So Lefthand and all her infinite wisdom decided to play spin the bottle with the choices.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeap! Except, instead of a bottle, I had a pen. And the lucky number that won was….

**CHOICE 4**

The chobits crossover! Wheee!

**Kaiba:** Great, now I have to build a human robot.

**LefthandedFreak:** Mwhahahaha! Trust me, I loved all the ideas and, if I could, I would right a continuation using all ideas separately, but being in school again, that kind of makes it hard to right four stories at once…Hell, that's hard no matter what day of the year it is. Now to the reviews!

_Dagger_

Hey! Look! Chobits won! (Dances) Woot!

_DragonLady222_

Damn, it lost. Oh well. Thanks for feeling my sympathy. I've actually written three continuation chapters to it, explaining more of how I think. And I like Josh too. He'll be helping with the next story!

_HellsEternalFlame_

This lost too…. damn.

_RedEyesDarknessDragonLady_

Holy hell that's a long name! Took awhile to type. Anyways, Sorry that five didn't win. Darn, I liked that one a lot too. Don't worry, the child is going to be a girl. And, um, C2 Communities…hehehe…no, I have no idea. Why, you want me to join or do you want to know?

You'll all come back for the continuation right? It wouldn't be the same wihout you!

Anyways, sorry for misspelling. To the story!

* * *

Joey sat at the table, peering down at his coffee. Kaiba glanced at him from over the reports he ignored from last night for obvious reasons as Yugi and Yami could me heard from upstairs getting ready to greet the day. By the third stir of the coffee and the sound of the shower turning on, Kaiba was a bit curious. 

"What's eating you?" Joey nearly jumped at the question, as if surprised that Kaiba even existed, though it was his house to begin with.

"Oh um, nothing really, just thinking." Kaiba stared at Joey a little longer before sighing.

"Come on Joey, I know something's up. Your usual smart-ass remark has run off somewhere. Now, what's on your mind? Are you thinking about the so-called 'little girl' that was around here." Kaiba snorted a bit. Joey must have had is hands bound to tightly last night.

Joey, of course, being slightly out of it, didn't pick up the sarcasm. "Yeah. It's just what she said that got to me."

"And that would be?" Kaiba asked, curiously.

"Well, she wanted to know if I was happy."

"Well, aren't you?" Kaiba knew that if Joey wanted something, he could get it, no matter what the cost. He also knew that Joey would never admit to wanting thing in fear that he would be bothering Kaiba. Joey now, however, was staring at his now cold coffee, gazing at the murky brown reflection within.

"Well, yeah, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I feel like something's missing, that's all." Kaiba raised a brow, knowing by the look Joey had, he was telling the truth.

"What could possibly be missing?" Joey glanced up finally at Kaiba and shrugged.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Kaiba gazed back down at his documents.

"Then there should be no need to dwell on this."

"But-" Kaiba stood, grabbing his briefcase and looking Joey in the eye's.

"Believe me, it'll do no good to waste away thinking. Ok? Now, since one of my employee's decided to take a week off starting today, I probably won't be home until real late, k?" Joey nodded absentmindedly as Kaiba ruffled his hair. "See ya later", and with a twirl of his coat, he left.

Not soon after did Yugi amble downstairs, hair wet and grazing his shoulders, as he plopped down into Kaiba's now unoccupied chair. "Morning Joey."

Joey grunted a hello. Yugi, glancing over, reached across the table and grabbed the cereal. "Uh, what's wrong? Still mad about the handcuffs?"

Joey didn't respond causing Yugi to fidget.

"Um, is it Seto? You know, if he's working too late you could always-" grunt, "-ok. Um. The coffee! Too bland-" grunt, " –never mind. Is it.."

"I'm going out". Joey interrupted as he removed his body from the chair and grabbed his coat.

"Going out? But you never go out on a Sunday. The guard's give you hell on Sunday, remember?" Joey shrugged as Yugi poured some milk onto his breakfast.

"That doesn't matter. I just want sometime to think to myself, k?" Yugi shrugged.

"Sure I guess so just-", Joey left before Yugi could finish, "-Stay out of trouble.".

Yami ambled into the room, having dried his hair with the use of a hairdryer, fully relieved that it wasn't some sort of evil creature after his brain, and buttoning his casual blouse. "Hey Yugi!". He happily flopped down next to him and grabbed the milk.

Yugi shrugged at Yami as response as he took a bite out of his cereal. "Hey Yami."

Yami glanced at him, noticing the somewhat putdown sound to it. "Oh come on, the sex wasn't that bad, was it?" Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT! No Yami, It's definitely not that. It's just Joey. He looked really upset this morning." Yami shrugged as he poured the milk into a glass.

"What's new? He's always like that when we use the handcuffs." Yugi shook his head.

"No, it was different this morning. It was like something was missing." Yami raised a brow.

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know", Yugi shrugged. "He went out just before you came down. Didn't say where he was going other than he needed to think."

"Must be important if he risked leaving today. The guard's always give him a hard time on Sunday." Yami smiled a bit. "But Joey is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure that if anything was wrong, he'd tell us. Don't worry about it"

Yugi nodded, not really convincing. Yami eyed the smaller of the two before getting an evil smile and disappearing under the table.

"Yami? Yami what are you- DOING!", Yugi jolted as he felt Yami's hands trail up his legs. "Ack! Not at the table, remember? Yami, are you listening? Ya-MI!"

And of course, since it's getting interesting, I shall switch. Darn, sex on the table sounds good too.

* * *

Joey ambled down the street, kicking an old, empty can as he walked. His mind kept wandering, trying desperately to work out his hearts twisted behavior and to watch out for cars. Sighing a bit annoyed, Joey kicked the can a little farther and stopped as he saw someone bent down and picked it up. 

It was the little girl from earlier, smiling at him serenely. "You! Who are you?". The girl ignored him as she giggled an turned, running off.

"Hey, WAIT!" Joey gave chase, following the girl as best as possible. She was extremely fast for her size and Joey had the feeling that she was actually leading him somewhere instead of escaping. Turning sharply around an extremely sharp corner, Joey froze as he noticed the girl was missing but instead, was facing a bright and lively park. He paused for a bit before slowly walking amidst the happy laughter and playground equipment, studying everything he passed with interest. Two children where swinging, trying to see who could get higher, while a couple swung across the monkey bars. The slide had become refuge to a little boy's imagination as he played.

Joey could almost barely feel the ball the knocked into his foot. Peering down, he studied it for a moment before picking it up. A little girl, short hair bouncing slightly, approached Joey not too soon after.

"Excuse me sir, could I have my ball back please?" He gazed into her cute green eyes as he placed it into her hands.

"Sure". The girl smiled before running back to her friends who where patiently waiting for her return.

"Do you see now." Joey froze for the second time that day and glanced down at the girl from earlier he was chasing. "Do you now know what's missing?" He looked back up at all the kids.

"I think so. But how did you kn-", he stopped as he noticed that she had disappeared for the third time that morning. Shrugging a bit, Joey turned and headed home.

The child had been right, it was what was missing, but when did they have time to raise a child? Kaiba would be the only one with experience, having practically raised Mokuba on his own (who was now off at a boarding school.) and was swamped with work while Yugi helped his grandfather and Yami tried not to blow the kitchen to bits. Then there was Joey.

He had a small job himself, which Kaiba thought was unnecessary due to the fact that they really didn't need any more money than they had, but Joey still attended to since he was bored otherwise. Then there was the fact that they where all GUYS. I mean, that's just a big problem all together. Who'd have the child?

Joey rubbed his head in agony. "Oww, my brain hurts…". He sighed. Besides, the others might not actually be thrilled with the idea of children, especially at there age. He shoved his hands into his pocket. It had been pretty nice watching the kids play, however. Maybe he'd do that instead.

Who knew, it could hopefully help numb the feelings of a twisted heart and from the loss of Fate.

This was truly the second beginning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

**Kaiba:** ...I don't like it when you laugh like that…

**LefthandedFreak:** It's just, I can't wait to show all of the reoccurring characters that'll pop up! And how awesome this will be. Also, I sort of forgot this was ending this story and beginning another so I sort of ended kind of weird.

**Kaiba:** I'm just hopping I can get a nice insurance claim after all this.

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, I have one more question for all. Do you want me to continue the story here, in THIS story, or do you want me to continue it in another storyboard? I'd prefer that since it would give me room but I'd rather not have so many of you searching for it. If I DO it'll be titled "Digital Emotions"…or something like that.

**Kaiba:** Just tell her and she'll place it all up next time.

**LefthandedFreak**: Weerrrr. (spins like a top) read and review!


	28. Ending Note

**LefthandedFreak:** This is an announcement. I've decided to write the continuation in another storyboard. Just click at my name and you'll be sure to find it. It'll be titled "Robotic Illusion". It sounds catchy.

**Kaiba:** Anything sounds catchy to you.

**LefthandedFreak: **Shush you. Now, supposedly there's a rule out there about not being able to reply to reviewers? I haven't seen it so until I do, I'll continue to respond. Now, I'd like to know for sure, however, before I do get in trouble.

**Kaiba:** Way of saving yourself.

**LefthandedFreak:** Anyways, I'll see you all at the other story! To the reviews!

_DragonLady222_

As you requested, the story is starting as soon as I could get to it! Thanks for sticking with me!

_HellsEternalFlame_

MWHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I shall make this as thrilling as possible. I've fiddled with a lot of ideas and have finally landed with something good! But I can't say what will happen. That'll give it away. And now, no more waiting!

Just go to my profile page and check out the continuation!


End file.
